Las consecuencias del alcohol
by Lady.Rubi
Summary: Sakura se despertó aquella mañana en la cama de aquel extraño con un gran dolor de cabeza y desnuda. Ese encuentro se hubiese quedado en un lío de una noche sino fuera porque al día siguiente se presentó ante toda su clase como el nuevo profesor.
1. Así empezó todo

******Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.**

* * *

**Las consecuencias del alcohol**

_Sakura se despertó aquella mañana en la cama de aquel guapo extraño con un gran dolor de cabeza y desnuda. Ese encuentro se hubiese quedado en un lío de una noche sino fuera porque al día siguiente se presentó ante toda su clase como el nuevo profesor._

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Así empezó todo.**

Abrí los ojos, pero al instante los volví a cerrar, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada. La persiana estaba hasta arriba y la luz se filtraba en la habitación, dando unos buenos días que para mí eran malos. Me dolía la cabeza a rabiar producto de una gran resaca que amenazaba con exterminar las pocas neuronas que me quedaban, no recordaba absolutamente nada de la noche anterior —lo último era yo sentada en el suelo bebiendo algo con mucho alcohol que me había pasado Naoko antes de entrar a la discoteca— y cuando me quise dar cuenta no sabía dónde me encontraba.

Me quité todo rastro de lagañas —y maquillaje— con los dedos y examiné la habitación. Era bastante grande y muy blanca; las paredes, el suelo, la mesa, el marco de la ventana, la cama, incluso las persianas eran de ese color. Fruncí el ceño, sintiendo algo extraño, como un brazo encima de mi espalda _desnuda_.

Oh no.

Levanté un poco las sábanas para comprobar que estaba en cueros, tal y como dios me trajo al mundo. Y sí, a mi pesar seguí la trayectoria de ese brazo masculino que me llevó a un rostro de un chico de unos veinticuatro o veinticinco años, no muy mayor, que dormía plácidamente, de cara a mí y con medio rostro hundido en la almohada. A pesar del enorme dolor de cabeza que tenía y que me seguiría durante los próximos días junto al recuerdo de despertar en la cama de un extraño, pensé que ese chico era guapo. Más que guapo. Era un Adonis.

Volví a mirar debajo de las sábanas para constatar que él también estaba desnudo. Me puse roja como un tomate y traté de relajarme. Primero de todo tendría que salir de la cama sin que ese chico se diese cuenta, luego recuperar mi ropa que, al parecer, estaba desparramada por todo el suelo, después agarrar mi bolso y salir pitando de allí, sin mirar atrás, en un intento desesperado de olvidar este cruel momento de mi vida.

Maldita sea; el alcohol y mis hormonas cuando se juntaban no auguraban nada bueno. Pero aún había espacio para mi parte pervertida. Con tristeza pensé que hacía un año y medio que no tenía sexo y justo cuando me enrollo con un ángel con cuerpo de pecador resulta que no me acuerdo porque estaba más que borracha. Genial. ¿A qué santo habría que rezarle para pedir que me dejaran entrar en el cielo?

Sacudí la cabeza. No era momento de pensar en eso. Me mordí el labio, sujeté con mucho cuidado la muñeca de aquel tipo y la levanté mientras yo me deslizaba con una lentitud exasperante fuera de la cama. Cuando dejé su brazo de nuevo encima del colchón, el chico gruñó algo incomprensible, pero no se despertó. Respiré aliviada.

Muy bien. Mi ropa. Encontré mis braguitas encima del sillón blanco que había en la esquina de la habitación y con la sorpresa cruzándome el rostro seguí el camino de ropa de esa habitación al salón. Oh, Dios, a juzgar por ese caminito estaba bien claro que ambos estábamos de lo más desesperado. Tendría que alejarme para siempre del alcohol.

Recogí mi ropa y me la puse con una rapidez sorprendente. Já. Si me vistiera así cuando recién me levantaba para ir a la universidad... Seguramente llegaría siempre temprano; qué lástima que día de cada día me costara más que un perezoso levantarme y tuviera que subir mi hermano para sacarme de la cama a patadas.

¡Otro problema añadido! ¡Mi hermano y mi padre! ¿Qué ocurrido si se levantaban esa mañana y no me veían resguardada en la seguridad de mis mantas? ¡Oh, no! ¿Y si ya se dieron cuenta ayer de mi ausencia y ahora media patrulla de Tomoeda estaría buscándome? Chica de diecinueve años no regresa por la noche. Sus amigas no saben dónde están. Nadie parece haberla visto. La familia está destrozada porque según afirman «es una chica dócil e inocente, nunca bebe y siempre vuelve a la hora acordada». Si regresaba viva a mi casa, estaba segura que Toya me mataría.

_De eso ya me ocuparé luego. Tengo que salir de aquí. ¿Y mi bolso?_

Cogí mi bolso del sofá, pero cuando me quise dar cuenta me faltaban los zapatos. Regresé descalza a la habitación, dándome cuenta de que la gente me miraría raro al verme de buena mañana con una falta súper corta, un top verde y todo el maquillaje corrido. Sí, tenía toda la pinta de haber escapado de un secuestro. Nadie pensaría me acosté con un tío la noche anterior, la cual está borrada de mi mente y que esa mañana me desperté en el apartamento de dicho chico. No. Conociéndome, era imposible que alguien llegara a esa conclusión. Pero hasta las más mojigatas pecan de vez en cuando.

Encontré mis zapatos tirados por la habitación y justo cuando me los puso, mi móvil comenzó a sonar del interior de mi bolso. Era la melodía del circo. Lo busqué desesperada en el interior de aquel dichoso bolso que parecía haber duplicado su profundidad. Lo pesqué en el momento en que colgaban y todas las pertenencias que habían en el interior de mi bolsito cayeran al suelo.

El chico alzó la cabeza de repente, mirándome como si intentara rememorar la noche anterior. Esperaba que él tampoco se acordara. Me agaché para recoger mis cosas y meterlas de nuevo en el bolso justo cuando el extraño bostezó como si eso fuera algo normal para él y se levantó, dejando que las sábanas se deslizaran por su escultural cuerpo y permitiendo que pudiera ver a mis anchas su total desnudez.

Dios mío. Y yo me había acostado con «eso».

Me sonrojé hasta la punta del pelo y exclamé mientras fijaba la vista en mis manos:

—¡Tápate! ¡Tápate! —Hasta tiempo después no comprendí que esas palabras habían sido la cosa más estúpida que puedes decir después de haberte acostado con el tipo al que le estás diciendo que se cubra su desnudez.

—Te iba a ayudar —dijo como si fuera una excusa para andar desnudo a sus anchas.

—N-No me ayudes. Ya estoy —me pude en pie de un salto, cerrando el bolso y apretando con fuerza el móvil en la otra mano—. Y-Yo me voy ya. No q-quiero molestar ni nada —solté una risa nerviosa, de esas que sueltas cuando te tiembla todo el cuerpo.

—No me acuerdo mucho de anoche, pero creo que ayer te dije que te haría el desayuno. —¿Por qué hablaba tan natural? ¿Como sino le diera vergüenza ese tipo de situaciones? Quizá ya estaba acostumbrado. ¡Sí! ¡Sería eso! Pero yo no me iba acostando con todos los desconocidos que se me cruzaban en el camino. De hecho, yo ni siquiera bebía, pero ayer hice una excepción porque había aprobado un examen para el cual había estudiado todo el día —noche incluida— durante sietes días.

—¡N-No hace falta de verdad! —exclamé con voz chillona—. Y-Yo ya me tengo que ir. Mi familia estará preocupada. N-No regresé ayer noche y puede que ahora me den por muerta. Qué tontería, ¿no?

Dio un paso hacia mí y volví a reparar en que aún no se había cubierto su desnudez.

—¡Pero tápate ya, por favor! —dije, poniéndome una mano sobre los ojos.

—Vale, de acuerdo, ya está —miré entre mis dedos. Se había enrollado las sábanas de un modo poco atractivo, pero mi cuerpo reaccionó ante eso. Oh, genial, ¿acaso no había tenido suficiente con la noche anterior?—. No me importa prepararte el desayuno. Es la comida más importante del día.

—M-Mira yo no quiero ser desagradable, pero de verdad, me tengo que ir. Ayer estaba muy borracha, ni siquiera me acuerdo de cuando entré a la discoteca ni cuando perdí a mis amigas ni cuando me encontré contigo, ¡pero pareces un chico muy majo! S-Sin embargo, tengo que irme. Yo-Yo no soy de este tipo de chicas, ¿sabes? Lo respeto, pero m-me gusta más las relaciones y no los líos de una noche porque luego pueden haber problemas como... —me quedé callada, sintiendo como la sangre me huía del rostro—. D-Dime que utilizamos preservativo.

El desconocido buscó algo por el suelo y luego señaló el preservativo usado y su envoltorio tirado al lado del armario. Eso me alivió muchísimo. No quería estar embarazada a los diecinueve por una noche loca ni mucho menos por un chico que no se alarmaba ante este tipo de situaciones, ¡porque eran para alarmarse!

—Muy bien —tartamudeé—. Ahora yo me iré, haremos borrón y cuenta nueva, olvidaré lo poco que tengo que olvidar y me marcharé.

—¿Sabes dónde estás?

—¡Tengo muy buena orientación! —exclamé, otra vez, con voz chillona. Me acerqué rápidamente a la puerta de su cuarto—. En fin, un placer conocerte y esas cosas. Seguro que nos hemos divertido mucho, pero, eso, ¡buena suerte en la vida!

Y huí. Corrí cruzando el salón hasta llegar al recibidor, abrir la puerta y ponerme en marcha, corriendo de una manera tan espléndida con esos tacones, con un enorme dolor de cabeza y con ganas de vomitar.

* * *

_**LasConsecuenciasDelAlcohol**_

* * *

El lunes por la mañana estaba recuperada del todo (o al menos eso me quería creer).

Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria, se aseguró de avisar a mi padre, diciéndole que me quedaba a dormir a su casa. Al parecer, en ese momento yo me estaba liando con aquel extraño en la discoteca y ninguna de mis amigas había sido capaz de arrancarme de sus brazos. Y no porque el chico no me soltase, sino porque yo no me quería separar de él. Ando muy mal de cariño.

Después de salir de la casa de ese chico, miré el móvil y vi que la llamada era de Tomoyo. La llamé enseguida y quince minutos después el chofer de su familia vino a buscarme a la calle que le había indicado a mi mejor amiga. Me metí de cabeza en el coche, me abracé a ella y le conté todo.

Fuimos a su casa para arreglarme un poco y que mi familia no sospechara nada de nada. Me duché y me vestí con unos vaqueros y una camiseta azul de Tomoyo. Me quedé hasta por la tarde en su casa; el tiempo suficiente para que mi cara recuperase mi color de piel normal y pudiera relajarme. Funcionó porque cuando llegué a mi casa, ni mi padre ni mi hermano notaron nada fuera de lo común.

—Sakura, no te preocupes, es un lío de una noche. No lo volverás a ver nunca más. Todas hemos tenido este tipo de encuentros, incluso yo —me había dicho Tomoyo con una sonrisa—. Además, te acostaste con un Adonis. Deberías sentirte orgullosa. No importa que no te acuerdes, estabas muy borracha y digamos que tu carácter cambia cuando bebes unas copas de más.

Eso me había aliviado bastante. Tenía razón. No iba a encontrarme nunca más con ese tipo. Vivía muy lejos de la casa de Tomoyo y mucho más lejos de mi casa, así que decidí dejarlo como una anécdota. Algo que ocurrió un día de fiesta en una celebración por el aprobado de un examen. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba aquel chico.

Por eso mismo, el lunes por la mañana llegué a la universidad mejor de lo esperado. Fui hacia mi edificio, donde me encontré a Tomoyo esperándome en la puerta de mi clase. Nos sonreímos y entramos, sentándonos en nuestro sitio habitual. Ambas estudiábamos lo mismo: periodismo.

Dejé mi cartera en el suelo y suspiré al notar la dura silla de siempre contra mi cuerpo. Estuve un rato mirando sin ver la libreta de apuntes que tenía abierta sobre la mesa, esperando a que llegara el profesor. Pero «lo» que llegó no me gustó ni un pelo.

La puerta de clase se abrió dejando ver al director rechoncho y calvo que caminaba, sudando la gota gorda, hasta la mesa del profesor, delante de la pizarra.

—Alumnos, alumnos —nos calmó—. El profesor de esta asignatura ha tenido que dejar el puesto de trabajo por motivos personales, pero no os preocupéis, tenemos un sustituto muy bueno y reconocido.

Con resignación dibujé al borde de la hoja una cara sonriente. Eso de que los profesores dejaran su puesto de trabajo de forma temporal o permanente no era nada nuevo.

—Por favor, pasa —escuché el sonido de la puerta abrirse y unos pasos silenciosos detenerse al lado del director—. Os presento a...

—Sakura —susurró Tomoyo, pálida, cogiéndome del codo.

Alcé la mirada y se me cortó la respiración.

—...Shaoran Li, vuestro nuevo profesor.

Mi nuevo profesor era el chico con el que me había acostado.

* * *

**¡Hola! Este en un pequeño primer capítulo como introducción para lo que ocurrirá después. Ojalá les haya gustado y quieran saber cómo reaccionarán ambos al darse cuenta de que son alumna y profesor. Espero sus opiniones en los review. ¡Gracias por leer el capítulo!**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

_**LadyRubí.**_


	2. El papel que desempeña la suerte

**********Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.**

* * *

**Las consecuencias del alcohol**

_Sakura se despertó aquella mañana en la cama de aquel guapo extraño con un gran dolor de cabeza y desnuda. Ese encuentro se hubiese quedado en un lío de una noche sino fuera porque al día siguiente se presentó ante toda su clase como el nuevo profesor._

* * *

**Capítulo 2. El papel importante que desempeña la suerte.**

**POV Shaoran**

No tenía pensado salir el sábado por la noche. No. Yo sabía que mi época de joven alocado que bebe para divertirse y se enrolla con cualquier chica habían acabado. Ahora deseaba trabajar en puesto fijo, tener mis encuentros con mujeres chica hab—lógicamente, el estado civil de soltería tenía que valer para algo como acostarse con quien quisiera y no tener que darle explicaciones a nadie—, vivir tranquilo en mi nuevo departamento y conseguir una vida sin complicaciones. Hasta que no llegué a Tomoeda no me di cuenta de que esa vida que deseaba simplemente no existía. Para nadie.

La vida no es justa y eso es lo que primero debes aprender.

El jueves por la tarde acudí a la universidad para firmar el contrato de profesor con el fin de dar clases a los alumnos de periodismo que, al parecer, ocupaban tres clases entera. Tuve mucha suerte y por eso pensé que ésta era buena. La buena suerte. El buen karma. Mentira. Te diré lo segundo que debes aprender: la buena suerte es un disfraz que utiliza la mala para que te confíes. Y yo me confié como un niño pequeño. A inicios de esa semana me habían llamado para ese puesto porque les encantaba mi curriculum y, casualmente, había una vacante. Lo dejé todo y me fui porque necesitaba esa vida fácil, una vida adulta, una vida nueva, una vida lejos de mi pasado. Encontré un buen departamento en el centro, cerca de la universidad, con unos vecinos de apariencia seria —como yo— y, para qué mentir, el sueldo que me pagaban era realmente bueno.

—¿Le parece bien empezar el lunes? Los alumnos se desmadran cuando se dan cuenta que el profesor va a faltar mucho y después tratan de tomarle el pelo al nuevo. Serán todo lo universitarios que quieran, pero algunos siguen siendo unos perezosos. Tenemos suerte que en la clase de periodismo sean bastante dóciles. En otras carreras vienen los que no valen para estudiar pero que tienen dinero saliéndole por las orejas. Eso son los peores, los que no dejan aprender a los demás y los que mandan.

Miré al director. Parecía un buen hombre; bajito, rechoncho, calvo por arriba con un poco de pelo detrás de las orejas y unas graciosas gafas redondas. Aunque sudaba mucho. Sobre todo cuando estaba nervioso o un acontecimiento importante se presentaba. Seguramente me caería bien pues saltando de universidad en universidad como el profesor suplente había visto de todo. Profesores que se peleaban entre ellos, directores que pasaban de su universidad, rectores que hacían muchas reformas para fastidiar a los alumnos, alumnos que preferían hacer una manifestación que no iba a servir para nada antes que ganarse un futuro honrado..., ¡incluso vi a muchos profesores enrollados con sus alumnas o alumnos! ¿Cómo era eso posible? Ese hecho me sorprendía bastante porque, bueno, después vienen las denuncias, los acosos... y que no lo veía lógico simplemente. Punto.

—Algo he visto en las otras universidades —me limité a responder.

—Sí, ¿qué te voy a explicar a ti? He visto que has estado en muchísimas universidades y en colegios de primaria distribuidos por todo el país. Vaya. Espero que no nos dejes tirados a mitad de curso porque te hayan ofrecido un puesto mejor.

—Estaría incumpliendo mi contrato de ser así.

Nunca me había marchado de un puesto de trabajo antes de acabar mi contrato a excepción de un par de veces puesto que unas alumnas empezaron a acosarme de verdad. Sonará estúpido, pero estaban realmente locas. Una afirmaba que yo le había mandado señales en mis clases y que en alguna ocasión le guiñé un ojo para ligar con ella. No me acordaba de su cara, ni siquiera sabía que estaba en mi clase. La otra chica, sin embargo, había detenido el ascensor justo cuando estábamos los dos solos y se me lanzó diciéndome que me amaba y que me haría feliz. Huí de esos dos sitios antes de poder pensármelo dos veces. Había personas que simplemente les faltaba un tornillo... o cien.

—Cierto, cierto —el director calvito rió—. Aquí tiene su contrato —me pasó una hoja por encima de su mesa—. Puede tomarse el tiempo que quiera en leérselo.

Me lo leí, pero lo que más me gustaba era la suma de dinero que cobraría. Cogí el bolígrafo que me había entregado anteriormente y firmé con pulcritud.

El director sonrió cuando le devolví el contrato.

—Bienvenido a bordo, señor Li —asentí cordialmente.

Señor Li me hacía sentir como un hombre mayor de cuarenta años. Vale que ya no fuera un adolescente a merced de las hormonas, pero seguía siendo joven. Solamente tenía veinticinco años... para veintiséis, pero aún quedaba bastante. Puede que muchos con mi edad ya hubiesen asentado la cabeza con un puesto de trabajo fijo y una prometida y un hogar para los niños..., pero yo nunca había sido de esos que se preocupan por el futuro lejano. Soy de los que se preocupan por lo que hará en las horas siguientes, como qué hacer de cena o qué película ver.

—Gracias —me limité a responder.

Justo en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta y el director le dio paso.

Un hombre de unos cuarenta y poco años apareció debajo del umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa despreocupada y unas delicadas gafas descansando sobre el puente de la nariz. Irradiaba tranquilidad con su semblante amable, su pelo castaño peinado con cuidado, sus ojos marrones y su elegante forma de vestir. Seguramente era el típico profesor que se lleva bien con todo el mundo y nunca tiene un problema con nadie. Estaba seguro que me caería bien.

—Oh, os presento —dijo de pronto el director mientras se secaba la calva—. Él es Shaoran Li, el nuevo profesor del que te hablé y él es el profesor de arqueología, Fujitaka Kinomoto. No estaréis en el mismo edificio dando clases, pero os reuniréis en la sala de profesores.

—Un gusto —respondió el señor Kinomoto estrechando mi mano con la suya—. Espero que sea un buen profesor, le aseguro que hay alumnas en su clase completamente buenas.

No fruncí el ceño porque se vería extraño, así que dije:

—No espero otra cosa.

Fujitaka Kinomoto me sonrió —parecía que le gustara mucho sonreír— y yo simplemente estiré la parte derecha de los labios hacia arriba en un intento de sonrisa amigable. No sonreía a menudo porque no entendía a las personas que sí lo hacían. Todo el rato sonriendo y riendo, ocultando sus sentimientos y emociones detrás de una bonita sonrisa con dientes blancos. Quizá no era capaz de comprenderlo porque yo nunca había sido muy dado a mostrar lo que sentía. Al fin y al cabo nadie me lo había pedido y yo no daba nada sino veía a nadie realmente interesado.

* * *

**_LasConsecuenciasDelAlcohol_**

* * *

El viernes me pasé casi todo el día durmiendo. ¿Por qué? Porque cuando no tengo nada mejor que hacer me entra sueño y me duermo. A muchas personas les cuesta coger el sueño por la noche después de dormitar durante las horas de luz, pero a mí no. Toda persona que me conocía me tenía envidia por tener la facilidad de dormirme en cualquier sitio, a cualquier hora y durante mucho tiempo. La gente lo encontraba fascinante y yo una de las muchas rarezas que me rodeaban.

El sábado por la mañana, sin embargo, fui a hacer la compra. Nada más despertarme descubrí que la nevera estaba vacía a excepción con un zumo de melocotón que caducaba el lunes. Sonreí para mí mismo porque la suerte seguía sonriéndome; el zumo no se caducaría porque me lo bebería. Estaba completamente seguro que el sábado iba a ser un gran día..., no sabía cuánta razón llevaba ese pensamiento.

Me alquilé una película en dvd en el videoclub que había salido hace poco. Era de novedad. _Infiltrados en clase_. Era de humor y me habían asegurado que te conseguía sacar alguna carcajada en el transcurso de la película. La escogí para afirmarme a mí mismo que no importara cuánta gracia le causara a la gente esa peli, a mí no se me movería ni un músculo de la cara. No me reía con las películas de humor; era todo tan predecible que incluso llegaba a aburrirme, pero siempre guardaba la esperanza por si alguna conseguía arrebatarme una sincera carcajada.

Sábado noche no pude ver esa película.

Ni siquiera pude ver la televisión.

Ojalá me hubiese quedado en casa.

Pero no. Mi querida prima Mei Ling que había venido a media tarde para ver dónde me había ido a vivir y analizarlo todo con ojo acusador, me desbarató todos los planes que tenía para ese día (sí, ver una película en la que me iba a aburrir, pero, ¿y qué? Mejor eso a lo que ocurrió). Ella vivía en el pueblo de al lado, pero enseguida supe que la vería muchos días por mi casa. Al fin y al cabo, su novio viajaba mucho y mi prima en contadas ocasiones lograba irse con él por el tema del trabajo.

—¿Te vas a quedar a ver una película? ¿_Infiltrados en clase_? Es muy buena. La he visto y me he reído muchísimo. —Pero Mei Ling se reía con facilidad, así que ella no contaba. Bueno, ella no contaba casi nunca porque nuestras opiniones en todo eran muy diferentes.

Ella odiaba mi modo de vida y mi soledad. Y yo odiaba que pintara y me enseñara sus cuadros. Ella no entendía por qué no me buscaba una novia. Yo no entendía cómo duraba su relación con su novio de hace cuatro años. Ella me afirmaba que estar en pareja era bonito, maravilloso y se vivía un sueño. Yo pensaba que al principio podía incluso creérmelo; los primeros meses de no salir de la cama, estarse besando a todas horas, pensar en esa persona todo el santo día —noche incluida—, pero luego no valía la pena. Tanto tiempo al lado de una persona era agobiante. Como estar bajo la superficie del agua, aguantando la respiración, contando los segundos para ganar a tus amigos. El estar en pareja y aguantar la respiración era lo mismo: una tontería.

Por lo tanto, Mei Ling había lanzado la película por ahí en mi nuevo comedor —me sentía orgulloso de que ya no hubiesen cajas de mudanza ni ningún mueble por montar todavía—, me había escogido una ropa de fiesta y me había arrastrado fuera de mi bonito y acogedor piso, después de echarme la bronca por no tener ropa para salir de fiesta. Lo que hubiera dado por no abrirle la puerta esa misma tarde y, sobre todo, lo que hubiera dado por haber visto esa película.

Contaría lo que ocurrió, qué pasó después de que me bebiera litros y litros de alcohol —obligado por mi prima—, pero no me acuerdo. Una noche en blanco. No, mentira, recordaba una joven hermosa de ojos verdes con el pelo castaño que había visto antes de entrar a la discoteca. Estaba sentada en el suelo bebiendo con sus amigas, riendo de cualquier cosa. Aventuré que tendría unos veinte y pocos años, ¿veintidós tal vez? La observé durante largo rato mientras esperaba que mi prima volviera. Me dijo dónde iba, sólo que no la escuché.

Aquella chica se la veía tan dulce y salvaje a la vez. Con sus mejillas sonrojadas, el pelo un poco alborotado y su risa sincera que llegaba hasta mí. Probablemente lo que ocurrió después hubiese ocurrido tanto si hubiese bebido como si no. Entonces, mientras la miraba embobado como si a mi alrededor no se hallase nadie más, ella alzó los ojos, clavándolos en los míos y aunque quise apartar la mirada, consternado ante tal pillada, seguí manteniéndole la mirada.

En ese momento me sonrió.

Y lo supe.

Esa chica era la típica chica que regala sonrisas a todo el mundo.

El tipo de gente que yo no entendía.

* * *

**_LasConsecuenciasDelAlcohol_**

* * *

Y así fue.

El domingo por la mañana, nada más despertarme por culpa de la melodía del circo, enseguida supe que estaba desnudo. Después la vi allí de pie mientras se agachaba porque se le había volcado todo de su bolso. Su pelo parecía un nido de ratas, tenía el maquillaje corrido por debajo de los ojos, el pintalabios había desaparecido al completo y su ropa lucía perfectamente desacomodada. Como el que se viste deprisa para irse corriendo. Pobre chica. Lo más seguro es que ella hubiera estado tan borracha como yo ayer noche.

Hacía tiempo que no me emborrachaba tanto que incluso el dolor de cabeza me pilló desprevenido. Traté de invocar algún recuerdo de la pasada noche pero nada. Era una pared en blanco con la que me chocaba. Tenía pequeñas escenas sin sentido en mi mente que aparecían y desaparecían, riéndose de mí porque no lograba conectarlas. Pude recordar entre la neblina el rostro de aquella chica sonrojado; estábamos en la discoteca, besándonos con una enorme pasión desenfrenada (la verdad era que la chica me atraía mucho), yo le dije algo, no sé el qué, ella me sonrió y me propuso algo. Yo acepté. No sé de qué hablamos, pero podría haberme pedido que me lanzara de un puente y yo lo hubiese hecho.

Con los pensamientos entremezclados acaricié el colchón disimuladamente con la palma abierta, deseando invocar la noche anterior, porque estaba claro que no sólo habíamos dormido desnudos en mi cama y, además, tenía el pequeño recuerdo de coger un preservativo. Que lo hubiese usado o no, eso ya era otra cosa. Le obligué a mi mente repasar algún recuerdo más, pero lo único que me vino fue la imagen de yo encima de ella en mi cama, desnudos, mientras la embestía con pasión. Su cara sonrojada, su boca abierta dejando escapar gemidos de placer —gemidos que yo le producía— y sus ojos cristalinos. Era una imagen que me iba a perseguir durante toda mi vida. Aunque eso no lo supe hasta el día siguiente.

También recordaba que le había susurrado «mañana te haré un exquisito desayuno».

Salí del bucle de mis pensamientos al ver a esa chica bastante apurada, recogiendo sus cosas. Me levanté para ayudarla. Vi un enorme sonrojo extenderse por su cara mientras me gritaba algo. No la escuché. Me dolía mucho la cabeza como para encima aguantar sus gritos chillones. ¿Acaso a ella no le dolía?

—Te iba a ayudar. —Vaya. Podía ser que hiciera tiempo que no me emborrachara y amaneciera al día siguiente con una chica guapa sin recordar casi nada de la noche anterior, pero me alegré de no ponerme nervioso como la primera vez que me ocurrió eso. Uno acaba acostumbrado y, ya dicen, hay costumbres que nunca cambian.

Al contrario que yo, esa chica parecía la mar de nerviosa y confusa y mostraba todos los indicios de que en cualquier momento pudiera echarse a llorar. Deseé que no lo hiciera porque, aparte de que en esos instantes yo no estaba para consolar a nadie, no me gustaba tener que abrazar a la persona llorica y decirle que todo iba a ir bien. Que cada uno apechugue con lo suyo.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta reconocí entre sus tartamudeos que se marchaba. Vaya. Era la primera chica después de pasar una noche conmigo que se iba sin desayunar al menos y más habiéndoselo prometido. Yo no era de hacer promesas. Así que no podía permitir que se largara porque quizá sí se acordaba de la noche anterior y no le gustó nada nuestro... hummm... afer. A mi egocentrismo esa suposición no le gustó nada. Mi mente evocó sin mi permiso el único recuerdo que se había salvado de esa noche: yo embistiéndola desesperado, su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos brillantes y esos gemidos de _placer_ que eran imposible ser fingidos.

Le dije una verdad a medias; no me acordaba de la noche anterior, pero sí de que iba a hacerle un desayuno y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer. No le dije de ese recuerdo que me ponía enfermo de excitación. Me lo iba a quedar para mí. Vi la cara de espanto de la chica y otra vez sus gritos chillones.

Empezó a hablar, me pidió que me tapara y después de cubrir mi desnudez, continuó hablando. No la escuché. Hablaba rápido, a gritos —como si estuviese sordo— y temía seriamente que se echara a llorar. Escuché algo de que no era así, de esas que se acuestan a la primera de cambio; no sé por qué me lo dijo, pero era una información. Información que no me creí. Si no era así, ¿cómo era posible que hubiese acabado en mi cama, bajo mi cuerpo mientras la llenaba de placer?

_Mierda. Céntrate. No. ¿Está poniendo cara de que llanto asegurado?_

—...D-Dime que utilizamos preservativo. —Habló en voz baja y fue ahí que descubrí que su voz no era chillona, sino dulce..., qué lástima que no dejara de gritar.

Encontré el condón al lado del armario junto a su envoltorio. Vale, no había sido tan inconsciente de hacerlo sin protección. Esa chica podría tener alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual o algo así. La experiencia me había enseñado que no importaba que una chica fuera guapa y pareciese muy pulcra porque las apariencias engañan. Siempre.

La chica se largó corriendo sin que yo pudiera retenerla. Incluso le dije que ignoraba el sitio donde se hallaba, pero se fue de todos modos. En esos momentos pensé dos cosas:

_Me he acostado con una tía buena que encima es una preciosidad._

_No es una cabeza de chorlito. Es precavida al no aceptar mi desayuno, a pesar de que hemos tenido sexo._

Sonreí de lado sin enseñar los dientes. Entonces una cosa rosa tirada en el suelo de mi habitación blanca me llamó la atención.

Fruncí el ceño mientras me acercaba. Una cartera que tenía un oso de peluche bordado. Bastante infantil para una chica de veintidós o veintitrés años. Aunque..., ¿y si no tenía edad? _Imposible_. Nunca me había acostado con una chica que tuviera tres años menos que yo. Supongo que iba en contra de mis pensamientos o algo así.

La abrí con el corazón en la garganta.

Extraje el DNI y leí su nombre.

Sakura Kinomoto.

19 años.

Lo primero que pensé fue: soy un pederasta.

Lo segundo: Kinomoto.

_Kinomoto... ¿De qué me suena ese apellido? Sakura Kinomoto..._

¡Oh, ya sé!

¡Kinomoto era el apellido del autor del último libro que había leído!

Menuda coincidencia.

* * *

**_LasConsecuenciasDelAlcohol_**

* * *

—¿Preparado para enfrentar a tu nueva clase? ¡Seguro que sí! He recibido buenas referencias sobre ti. Tú espera aquí hasta que te invite a entrar. Primero diré que su profesor se ha marchado pero que ya tenemos un sustituto permanente —me sonrió y entró en la clase pidiendo silencio.

Me gustaba esa universidad. Se respiraba mucha calma y los alumnos no corrían por los pasillos. Al menos no todos. Sólo los nerviosos que no podían ir caminando porque el tiempo se les escapaba. Pero en esos momentos todos estaban en clase y el pasillo se encontraba en un silencio reconfortante, casi amable.

Suspiré. Esa mañana, por suerte, no tenía la cara de zombie del domingo. Cuando Mei Ling me visitó el día anterior por la tarde le eché la bronca más feroz que alguna vez escucharon sus orejas. ¿Si había bebido tanto porque me había dejado solo? ¿Porque no me obligó a ir para casa?

—Lo hice, pero estabas enganchado a esa chica de ojos verdes —me respondió con inocencia—. Necesitabas una alegría para el cuerpo y supe enseguida que esa chica también. No me des las gracias. Sé que soy la mejor prima del mundo.

No le pegué porque ya me sentía lo suficiente mal por acostarme con una niña de diecinueve años —en mi defensa diré que parecía más mayor.

—Os lleváis seis años solo.

—Siete —la corregí—. Cumplo los veintiséis.

No pude pensar en la muerte que le esperaría a mi prima porque la voz del director me interrumpió.

—Por favor, pasa —abrí la puerta y entré a la clase con todos los ojos pegados en mí. Como siempre. Estaba ya acostumbrado—. Os presento a Shaoran Li, vuestro nuevo profesor.

Clavé la mirada al frente sin centrarme en sus rostros expectantes. Ellos me observaban minuciosamente pero yo no. Yo ya tendría tiempo de observarles cuando les repartiera el examen que guardaba en mi maletín.

Sí, yo era un buen profesor, pero también uno muy cabrón.

Cuando el director deseó que nos lleváramos bien y se marchó, dirigiéndome una última sonrisa, supe que era mi momento. Dejé el maletín sobre la mesa del profesor y después me apoyé en ella con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Soy Shaoran Li, vuestro profesor, no vuestro amigo ni colega, así que no quiero ninguna queja en cuanto os diga algo que no os guste. Me gusta el silencio en una clase, por lo que odio si se habla cuando yo no he dado permiso. —Casi podía escuchar cómo tragaban. Saqué los exámenes de mi maletín—. Así que ahora mismo haréis un examen sorpresa. Quiero saber vuestro nivel antes de empezar con las lecciones.

Escuché un murmullo general de descontento y lancé una mirada de advertencia mientras decía:

—¿Os he dado permiso para hablar? —Todos enmudecieron—. Bien. Este examen no cuenta para nota siempre y cuando no se oiga ni una mosca, ¿entendido? Aunque los alumnos que suspendan tendrán una charla conmigo y después veré qué medidas tomar con cada uno.

No contestaron, tal y como esperaba.

Pasé por el camino central, dejando los exámenes correspondientes al primer alumno de la fila para que fuera pasándolo al compañero de al lado. Lo hicieron sin rechistar y tuve que ocultar una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Siempre ocurría lo mismo. Eran tan predecibles los alumnos que incluso alguna vez me daban pena. Pero era rara la vez que sentía eso por ellos. Normalmente los estrujaba al máximo para que dieran lo máximo de cada uno.

—Tenéis cuarenta minutos exactamente para acabarlo —dije una vez regresé a mi mesa.

Me senté, disfrutando del silencio. Saqué del maletín la lista de esa clase y la miré, leyendo los nombres con aburrimiento. Muchos profesores no se aprendían los nombres, pero a mí me gustaba tener siempre uno en mente para lanzarle una pregunta sin necesidad de mirar la lista.

_Daudoji Tomoyo..., Khota Yu..., Muy Ichigo..., Kinomoto Sakura..._

La sangre me huyó del rostro y sentí como me mareaba. _Sakura Kinomoto_. Traté de mantener la compostura y alcé la mirada, buscándola. No me fue difícil encontrarla con sus ojos verdes cristalinos —parecía que tuviera ganas de volver a llorar como cuando la descubrí de pie en mi habitación. Estaba claro que ella ya me había reconocido—, su piel más pálida que el día anterior y el rostro lleno de sudor. Sujetaba con fuerza el bolígrafo con el que escribía en mi examen y tenía su otra mano cerrada en un puño.

Mientras la miraba consternado, sin creerme qué estaba ocurriendo exactamente, alzó su cabeza para clavar sus ojos en mí y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Observé su cara de pánico y probablemente ella se dio cuenta que la mía debería estar igual. Ambos sin saber qué hacer, qué decir, cómo ignorarnos. Sakura Kinomoto se tensó y volvió a centrar su mirada en el examen. Yo, por mi parte, miré la estúpida lista con rabia.

Sin querer me vino a la cabeza otra vez ese estúpido recuerdo que decidió ser el único viviente en mi mente de aquella noche. Su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos cristalinos, sus gemidos que parecían música para mis oídos y yo..., y yo embistiéndola con todo el placer recorriéndome el cuerpo.

Apreté los dientes y aparté esa escena de mí. Lo sabía. Sabía que eso me iba a traer problemas. Mataría a mi prima. Todo era culpa suya. Todo era mejor cuando le puedes echar la culpa a una tercera persona.

_¿Por qué me tiene que pasar todo esto a mí? Menuda mierda._

Sólo esperaba que esa chica no suspendiera. No quería mantener una «charla» con ella a solas; no sabría que decirle. Yo, Shaoran Li, me quedaría sin palabras. Así que esperaba —y deseaba— que aprobase, aunque fuese por los pelos. No quería hablar con Sakura Kinomoto..., aunque pronto tendría hacerlo, ¿no? ¿Podría escaquearme y evitarla durante todo el curso? ¿Ignorarla como si fuera escoria?

Ahí fue cuando lo acepté.

La buena suerte no existe. Todos pensamos que existe y depositamos nuestras esperanzas en ella, pero es solo una trampa del destino o de la vida o qué sé yo. La suerte siempre es mala, por mucho que la gente diga que la buena sí existe.

Suspiré.

¿Dónde estaba mi vida sin complicaciones? Lejos de mí seguramente.

* * *

**POV Sakura**

_Me voy a despertar. Estoy segura. Ahora cerraré con fuerza los ojos y cuando los abra el despertador no habrá sonado y yo llegaré tarde a clase y al abrir la puerta me encontraré al viejo profesor de siempre; no al nuevo profesor Shaoran Li, apodado Adonis..._

Estaba claro lo que ocurría.

Yo tenía mala suerte. No esa mala suerte que vas por la calle y te pilla el aguacero y no llevas paraguas, entonces tienes que correr, pero antes de llegar a casa te caes sobre un charco y quedas más empapada que antes. No. Este tipo de suerte que estaba experimentando era el típico en el que consideras seriamente la idea de que en tu otra vida fuiste alguien muy malo, un enorme monstruo. Por eso pensé que yo fui Hitler o Mussolini o algún personaje maligno que hizo que el mundo temblara. O tal vez fui Jack el Destripador.

Tuve ganas de ponerme a llorar a moco tendido, salir corriendo de clase, hacer las maletas e irme a Estados Unidos a hacer una nueva vida. A olvidar. Olvidar que yo soy japonesa y que me he acostado con mi nuevo profesor y que mi vida ahora sólo irá hacia abajo. Nunca más volveré a subir a flote. ¡Me queda mucha universidad por delante!

Observé a mi profesor. Hablaba serio, metiéndole el miedo en el cuerpo a mis compañeros. A mí no hacía falta; yo ya estaba temblando de pánico, imaginándome la cara de mi padre cuando se enterara. Por no hablar de mi hermano. ¿Por qué mundo? ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?

El corazón me dio un vuelco al ver a Shaoran Li atravesar el camino del medio que separaban las dos columnas de fila llena de alumnos temerosos ante su presencia (yo me incluía). Por suerte yo me sentaba alrededor de mis compañeros y conseguí que no me viera. Aunque, claro, tarde o temprano me vería allí pálida, sudorosa y con todas las ganas de llorar. Era consciente de la mirada preocupada de Tomoyo y de su mano entrelazada con la mía, pero no conseguí calmarme.

Sentía latir el corazón en la sien.

_Voy a morir._

Ante mi llegó una hoja de examen. Diablos. ¿Cómo narices me iba a concentrar teniendo semejante problema ante mis narices? Iba a suspender. Fijo. Por favor, ¡dominaba esa asignatura! Pero iba a catear. Me veía en la imposibilidad de crear una frase larga con un bonito vocabulario que tuviera sentido.

Agarré el bolígrafo con fuerza y apunté mi nombre. Mi letra salió algo temblorosa y no era de extrañar. Parecía una hojita expuesta al aire cruel en una rama vacía. Me empezaron a castañear los dientes y los apreté con fuerza para no hacer ruido. No tenía que llamar la atención sino...

Levanté la cabeza para asegurarme que el tipo no me había visto aún... Demasiadas esperanzas depositadas en un algo sin fundamento. Shaoran Li mantenía sus ojos fijos en mí, observándome con sorpresa, confusión, pánico... Miles de emociones vi brotarle por el rostro. Tragué saliva, no queriendo saber cómo estaría mi cara. ¿Qué se supone que se tiene que hacer en estos casos? ¿Hacer como si nada?

«Buenos días, profesor. Espero que tenga una buena estancia en la universidad. Haré como si nunca nos hubiésemos acostado, como si no deseara saber qué pasó esa noche, como si no me muriera de rabia al haberme acostado contigo y no poder acordarme, como si mi cuerpo no vibrara al mirarte...».

Bajé la mirada, consternada. Estuve unos minutos sin ver nada hasta que levanté un poco la mirada para verlo con la cabeza inclinada.

Dios mío. Esto no iba a ser fácil.

Leí la primera pregunta y, aunque estaba segurísima que eso lo habíamos dado, no fui capaz de contestar bien.

Bueno, había escuchado que no contaba para nota, ¿no?

* * *

**_LasConsecuenciasDelAlcohol_**

* * *

Advertí que tenía un feo chichón en la frente y que el codo y la cintura me dolían a horrores. Estaba claro que si esto se lo explicaba a alguien, no se lo creería.

—Tampoco se nota tanto... —trató de animarme Tomoyo. No la creí. Estaba segura que al día siguiente el chichón estaría mucho peor.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—¡Ha sido horrible! —exclamé, abrazándome a Tomoyo con las lágrimas en los ojos. Mi mejor amiga me acarició la cabeza, como siempre, como cuando éramos pequeñas y yo tenía miedo de los fantasmas—. Ha sido el peor momento de todos... y mira que tengo para elegir.

Sí, porque mirarnos fijamente con el reconocimiento en los ojos no había sido suficiente. Lo peor vino luego; cuando me tuve que levantar, entregarle el examen y salir de clase. Todo hubiese sido fácil si mis compañeros no se hubieran largado antes que yo. Allí sólo quedaban los mismos catetos de siempre que apuraban los minutos alargándolos al máximo por si la inspiración divina le daba por aparecer... y yo; yo también estaba ahí. Con el examen completo lleno de frases y contestaciones equivocadas. Ya no me preocupaba suspender, al fin y al cabo lo tenía más que asumido.

Tragué saliva. Tenía que actuar con normalidad. Era un hombre más. Vale, un hombre hermoso, con sus bonitos ojos ámbar, su pelo castaño oscuro rebelde que salpicaba su rostro haciéndolo parecer salvaje, su piel pálida, su torso musculoso oculto debajo de ese estúpido traje de profesor que utilizaba mi padre... No iba a ser fácil, no si lo adulaba de esa forma en mi mente.

_Algún día me voy a tener que levantar..._

Armándome de un valor que no tenía, me levanté, haciendo arrastrar las patas de las sillas hacia atrás y avisando, de paso, a todos que yo ya había acabado. Debería apuntarme que para la próxima tendría que ser más cuidadosa y menos ruidosa. El profesor me lanzó una rápida mirada pero luego volvió a centrar sus ojos en los papeles desperdigados por su mesa.

Esto iba a ser difícil.

Agarré con fuerza mi examen y de forma mecánica caminé hacia la mesa del profesor. Para mi desdicha el camino que tantas veces había hecho se me antojó dolorosamente largo. El corazón me latía descontrolado en el pecho y pedí clemencia o, por lo menos, que mi órgano vital no me delatara de esa forma. Al menos no me había sonrojado... de momento, claro.

Shaoran Li alzó su mirada ámbar y, contra mis súplicas, me puse roja. Claro, no demostrar debilidad era mucho pedir. Apreté los dientes para que no me castañearan y le entregué el examen, el cual temblaba por culpa de mi nerviosismo. Él se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada. Yo tampoco. Mi meta era salir corriendo y no volver nunca. Cogió la hoja que le daba y la dejó en un montoncito con las demás.

—Hasta mañana —se limitó a responder. Yo también deseaba tener esa actitud de frialdad, de distanciamiento, pero pude advertir un poco de temblor en su voz. De todos los alumnos que le entregaron el examen a todos les dijo lo mismo «hasta mañana» con una seguridad sorprendente. Pero a mí no. No me sorprendí porque yo quizá hubiese salido corriendo al haber estado en su lugar.

Asentí, incapaz de hablar. Giré sobre mis talones y caminé hacia la puerta; la puerta de la libertad. Yo siempre he sido considerada como una chica atlética, deportiva y ágil, pero esas cualidades me abandonaron en ese momento. Mi propio nerviosismo me traicionó cuando me pisé el cordón de mi bamba y en otra situación lejos de ese hombre hubiese reaccionado y quizá ni me hubiese caído, sin embargo no fui consciente de nada hasta que mi cabeza chocó contra la puerta y me resbalé hasta el suelo, golpeándome el codo y la cintura.

Solté un gemido lastimero y después escuché el sonido de una silla al arrastrarse. Me levanté de un salto ignorando el dolor y las lágrimas que asomaban en mis ojos. Shaoran Li estaba de pie, dispuesto a venir a ayudarme.

_Huye_, me dijo una sabia voz dentro de mi cabeza.

—¡Estoy bien! ¡No me he hecho nada de daño! ¡Tengo un cuerpo y una cabeza de acero! —dije mientras me daba un golpecito no muy fuerte en la frente. Se me escapó una risilla nerviosa al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta para huir y después la cerraba de un portazo para salir pitando hacia los lavabos.

Y allí es donde me encontraba, llorando desconsolada en los brazos de Tomoyo.

—No te preocupes, Sakura. —sollocé—. Lo vuestro pasó antes de que supierais que erais alumna y profesor. No tenéis la culpa. Es cosa del pasado, no deberías hacer que te afectara tanto. Se le ve muy tranquilo al profesor Li.

Pero yo le había notado el temblor en su voz. No creo que estuviera tan asustado como yo, pero algo de ofuscación tendría en su interior, en esos ojos impenetrables.

—Además, has hecho realidad el sueño de cualquier alumna de esta universidad: acostarse con el profesor que está más bueno. No te frustres tanto que ya verás como todo quedará en el olvido.

A falta de un consejo mejor, acepté el que Tomoyo me dio y traté de dirigirle una sonrisa.

—Encima estoy segura de que he suspendido ese estúpido examen —gruñí—. Por suerte no cuenta para nota.

—Eh... Sakura... —titubeó mi mejor amiga—. El profesor Li ha dicho que quienes suspendan hablarán con él... a solas...

Oh. Las cosas podían empeorar. Por supuesto. Las lágrimas volvieron a asomar en mis ojos y me abracé a Tomoyo otra vez.

—¡No me dejes sola! —Ella soltó una risita mientras me daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda con gesto maternal. ¿Por qué? ¡No quería hablar con ese tipo que ahora era mi profesor! ¿Qué nos diríamos? ¿Qué me diría? «Kinomoto, ha hecho un examen deplorable, pero no se lo tendré en cuenta porque estoy seguro que no se pudo concentrar al descubrir que ahora somos profesor y alumna y que hemos tenido un lío de una noche. Lo mantendremos en secreto». No. Definitivamente no quería mantener esa conversación con el profesor. Antes huiría del país, me cambiaría de identidad y, no sé, me confesaría ante un cura.

Justo en ese momento oímos la campana que daba la alerta que se acababa el pequeño descanso entre clase y clase. Tomoyo entrelazó su brazo con el mío y me arrastró fuera de los lavabos —donde yo me hubiese quedado a gusto todo el día.

—Reza para que Shaoran Li ya no esté en clase... —murmuré con voz débil.

Cuando llegamos a mi clase, él aún estaba allí —cómo no—, siendo acosado por alumnas que le preguntaban si estaba soltero. Me sorprendí al ver que las ignoraba por completo, como si la cosa no fuera con él. Recogió sus cosas con la mirada fija en sus manos trabajando. El pelo le cayó sobre la frente, acariciando esa suave piel que estaba segura que yo acaricié en mi momento de borrachera. Instintivamente y casi sin planteármelo, me mordí el labio. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me atraía tanto? ¿Sería, quizá, porque esa atracción que sentía por él no se había visto aplacada al haberme acostado con él sin recordar nada luego? Maldita sea. El mundo, la vida y Dios me odiaban. Sin darme cuenta vi que se dirigía hacia la puerta con ademán contrariado, donde me encontró a mí, plantada debajo del umbral.

Me frunció el ceño.

—¿Me dejas pasar? —Su voz me extrajo de mi burbuja personal impenetrable. Mierda. Hasta ese momento no me di cuenta que le estuve mirando embobada, como una de esas alumnas locas que necesitan un buen meneo para calmar sus hormonas.

Balbucí algunas incoherencias mientras me echaba a un lado, empujando a Tomoyo de paso. El señor Li me miró por última vez con un extraño brillo en sus ojos y se marchó, provocando que mis compañeras empezaran a hablar sobre lo guapo y bello que era. Yo, mientras tanto, lo observé irse con gesto antipático y el maletín bajo el brazo. No se giró ni una vez, pero advertí sus espaldas tensas y su caminar robótico.

¿De verdad iba a poder ignorar lo pasado? Debería ser fácil porque no recordaba nada..., pero me era imposible ignorar también el temblor de mi cuerpo cuando él andaba cerca.

* * *

**_LasConsecuenciasDelAlcohol_**

* * *

—Yo creo que este vestido para la boda de su hermana le sienta como un guante.

—¿De verdad lo cree? ¿No me hace gorda el trasero?

—¡Claro que no! Este tipo de vestidos tienen una ancha falda —le aseguré a la mujer que ante esa afirmación pareció convencida. Yo si hubiese estado en su lugar no me hubiera comprado ese vestido ya que si no me convencía a mí, ¿por qué debería seguir los consejos de una dependienta que quiere vender esa ropa?

—¡Decidido! Me lo compro —afirmó metiéndose en el probador de nuevo.

Yo suspiré y miré el reloj de pared. Una hora y sería libre para esconderme debajo de mis sábanas.

De lunes a viernes, por las tardes de cuatro a ocho, trabajaba en una tienda de ropa del centro comercial. Me había enterado hacía unos meses que querían a universitarios que trabajasen cuatro horas por las tardes y yo simplemente aproveché esa oferta pues así conseguiría ganarme mi propio dinero y no tener que depender ni de mi padre ni de mi hermano. Además, quería sacarme pronto el carnet de conducir y estaba caro.

Le dije el precio a esa señora que compró el vestido y salió de la tienda feliz. Sonreí a mi pesar. Al trabajar en una tienda de ropa, aparte de ser cansado, también te podías evadir de tus propios problemas porque siempre tenías algo que hacer como colocar ropa nueva o doblar camisetas o, simplemente, porque las personas me contaban sus problemas, como si yo fuera psicóloga.

—¡Wooooooow! —me sobresalté al escuchar ese grito proveniente de la otra punta de la tienda, donde una chica que parecía china con dos coletas a cada lado de la cabeza y unos hermosos ojos rojos agarraban un fino vestido blanco arrapado al cuerpo—. ¡Qué bonito!

Traté de ocultar una risa y me acerqué a ella.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? —le pregunté con esa sonrisa de dependienta amable.

—Sí, ¿y los probad... —se interrumpió en mitad de la frase al fijarse en mí. La miré, curiosa—. ¡Pero si tú eres...! —exclamó, volviéndose a interrumpir ella misma.

—Disculpe, ¿nos conocemos de algo? —No me sonaba de nada su cara, así que era muy posible que esa chica se estuviera confundiendo.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No es nada —rió—. ¿Y los probadores? ¿Puede esperarme fuera para asesorarme y decirme su opinión sobre cómo me queda? He venido sola y yo siempre me veo mal en este tipo de ropa. Pero me tienes que decir la verdad, no la obligada mentira que me dicen siempre las dependientas... —miró el pequeño cartel que colgaba en mi pecho derecho con mi nombre—, Sakura.

Sonreí.

—Por supuesto... hummm…

—Mei Ling —dijo ella con una extraña sonrisa.

—Mei Ling —repetí.

El vestido le quedaba de maravilla y se lo tuve que repetir varias veces, incluso me obligó a jurárselo. Se lo quedó porque, según dijo, se fiaba de mi palabra, pero estaba claro que le encantaba cómo le quedaba.

—¿Cuánto será? —Le dije el precio de la prenda de ropa y ella rebuscó en su cartera mientras hablaba—. ¿Aquí también vendéis ropa de hombre, verdad?

—Sí.

—Tengo un primo un poco raro que debería hacer una renovación de armario. El otro día le busqué algo para irnos de fiesta y encontré un buen pantalón y una camiseta presentable de milagro, pero soy buena escogiendo la ropa de los demás. Esa noche ligó —le sonreí. Mei Ling era de esas chicas que hablaban y hablaban sin parar porque nunca se les terminaba el tema de conversación. No me disgustaba su presencia—. Pero lo que quiero decir es que si aquí hay ese tipo de ropa que le queda bien a un chico.

—Supongo que sí. Aunque tendrá que venir para probársela y que elija —me encogí de hombros.

—Claro, claro que vendrá —soltó una risita—. Me gusta como asesoras. ¿Trabajas aquí todo el día?

—No, vengo por las tardes de cuatro a ocho.

—Entonces vendré con mi primo en ese horario. Seguro que le eliges una ropa perfecta.

Me reí.

—Aquí estaré, pues.

En ese momento no sabía todos los problemas y complicaciones que me caerían encima.

* * *

**¡Hola! Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Es más largo que el primero y sé que tanto contacto como esperabais entre Sakura y Shaoran no hay, pero es porque hay una introducción con Shaoran para saber qué hace aquí y cómo acabó borracho y en la discoteca. En el siguiente capítulo os aseguro que habrá más encuentros entre los dos protagonistas y que muchas situaciones se verán provocadas por personajes externos (supongo que ya os estáis imaginando quién es jajaja).**

**Mi día de actualización para subir un nuevo capítulo será cada semana y el día jueves. Intentaré ser puntual cada semana con un nuevo capítulo para vosotros! :D**

**La historia en un principio estaba en Rated T, pero la he cambiado a Rated M por motivos que ya se verán conforme avance la historia jajaja.**

**Y por último, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y por la buena acogida que tuvisteis con el primer capítulo; la verdad es que me alegró mucho. ¡Espero no haberos defraudado con el segundo!**

**¡Dejes sus opiniones! **

**Cuídense! :D**

_**LadyRubí.**_


	3. Si algo puede salir bien o mal

**************Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**Advertencia: a partir de este capítulo se empiezan a ver los motivos por el que la historia es Rated M xD.**

* * *

**Las consecuencias del alcohol**

_Sakura se despertó aquella mañana en la cama de aquel guapo extraño con un gran dolor de cabeza y desnuda. Ese encuentro se hubiese quedado en un lío de una noche sino fuera porque al día siguiente se presentó ante toda su clase como el nuevo profesor._

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Si algo puede salir bien, saldrá mal y si algo puede salir mal, saldrá peor.**

**POV Shaoran**

—Has tenido un resultado pésimo —dije con el examen de la chica entre mis manos, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo sé.

—He visto las notas que has tenido durante el primer trimestre y fueron bastante buenas.

—Lo sé.

Carraspeé intentando que no notara la molestia que sentía ante el hecho de que Sakura Kinomoto no sólo le importara un pepino haber suspendido, sino que además no dejara de decirme a todo que lo sabía sin mostrar ni un ápice de interés. Me sentía un poco estúpido porque yo no era quién había suspendido, sino ella. Yo no era el que tenía que estar tan preocupado.

—Hum... Puedo preguntar el motivo. Es decir, tus notas no sólo en esta asignatura, sino en todas son muy respetables.

—¿De veras quiere saberlo? —Levanté la mirada para observarla por primera vez. Llevaba puesta una corta minifalda, una camiseta escotada con el estómago al aire, unas botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas mientras masticaba, distraídamente, el tapón de un bolígrafo.

Tragué saliva.

Se veía condenadamente seductora.

—Sí —conseguí decir con voz estrangulada.

—Por usted.

—¿Cómo? —volví a carraspear, incapaz de centrarme en la conversación que debíamos mantener sobre su examen—. Mire, Kinomoto, yo sólo...

—Ts, ts, ts... —Mi alumna negó con el dedo índice y fabricó una sonrisa ladina; de esas que te desarman completamente. Pero debía evitar a toda costa ese tipo de cosas, al menos con ella.

Nuestra relación debería ser estrictamente profesor-alumna.

—No me llame así —se levantó dejando caer el tapón del bolígrafo y con una lentitud exasperante permitió que su mano fuera acariciando su torso pasando por su cuello, sus pechos, su estómago desnudo hasta detenerse en el borde de la falda (o de ese trapo de ropa que hacía como función tapar algo).

—Kinomoto...

—No, no —apoyó las manos en los posa brazos de mi silla y sonrió—. Sakura para usted, pro-fe-sor —dijo con voz seductora.

Tragué saliva, sabiendo que _ésa_ era mi condena.

—Siéntese en su sitio, Kinomoto —pero yo era el adulto; debería cortar de raíz la extraña idea de relación que se había creado esa muchachita. Porque nosotros no teníamos ni íbamos a tener nada nunca.

—Oh... —abrió sus labios pintados de carmesí y después infló una mejilla fingiendo enfado—. Ya le he dicho que yo soy Sakura —sacó su lengua y se acarició los dientes—. ¿Acaso me está rechazando, profesor?

—Sí.

—No lo dice en serio —antes de poder actuar, se inclinó y me acarició los labios en un toquecito dulce. Me arrancó un gemido de placer al darme cuenta que no iba a seguir—. Lo sabía; las reacciones de su cuerpo no me mienten. No se desespere, profesor, soy toda suya.

_¿Qué?_

Bajó sus manos hasta mis rodillas y las fue subiendo, acariciando mis muslos hasta llegar al botón de mi pantalón (no hace falta decir que poca cordura me quedaba). Lo desabrochó con rapidez, como quien hace esa acción cada día, y me retiró lo justo y necesario el pantalón y la ropa interior para dejar al descubierto mi miembro erecto. Sus dedos hábiles lo acariciaron y yo tuve que apretar los dientes para callar esos gemidos que me producía aquella chica de ojos verdes.

Vi una sonrisa de placer extenderse por su rostro.

—Estoy excitada, pro-fe-sor —me susurró y su aliento cálido me acarició la piel de debajo de la oreja.

—Sakura...

Sonrió y entonces los dedos que me acariciaban el miembro fueron sustituidos por su boca. Veía como su cabeza subía y bajaba dándome un placer máximo que provocó que todo mi cuerpo se relajara y se tensionara en partes iguales. Sin poder evitarlo, la agarré por la nuca y la obligué a ir más rápido, a que me hiciera llegar al éxtasis y poder correrme.

_Pip pip pip_

—¿Qué es eso? —gruñí después de soltar un gemido.

Sakura se irguió, pasándose la lengua por los labios. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda y me deleité en contemplar lo perfecto que era su cuerpo lleno de curvas y medidas perfectas.

La cogí por la cintura, la obligué a ponerse a horcajadas sobre mí y entré en ella con fiereza, sintiendo la estrechez de sus paredes.

_Pip pip pip_

—Otra vez... —gruñí cuando me di cuenta de que no notaba el placer, que Sakura ya no se movía, sólo estaba sentada sobre mí como un muñeco al que si no le dan cuerda no se mueve por su cuenta.

_Pip pip pip_

Maldita sea.

Sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Pero quería terminar lo que había empezado con esa chica. Quería hacerla llegar al orgasmo y ser esclavo de sus caricias.

_Pip pip pip_

Mas eso no iba a ocurrir hoy. Ni hoy ni nunca. Jamás. Porque era algo inconcebible. Ella era mi alumna —por muy excitado que me pusiera al verla siempre— y tendría que mantener unas largas distancias con Kinomoto para no sucumbir a mis deseos más pervertidos y decirle si quería que lo de la otra noche se repitiera, aunque esta vez los dos bien despiertos. Eso no tenía que ocurrir bajo ningún conecpto.

_Pip pip pip_

Abrí los ojos con rabia y los centré en el techo blanco de mi habitación mientras el monstruoso pitido del despertador me atronaba la cabeza. Lo apagué de un manotazo y gruñí al sentir la erección que me tiraba de la piel y pedía ser calmado. Tentado estuve de estirar la mano, agarrar mi miembro y masturbarme hasta que pudiera decir «basta».

En lugar de eso, me levanté como pude, caminé hasta el baño, y mientras dejaba correr el agua fría por la ducha me quité la ropa y me metí debajo del chorro para que el agua me tranquilizara y la excitación que sentía en esos instantes dejara de ser tan fuerte. Alejé la imagen de la chica de ojos verdes seductora y provocativa haciéndome una ma... ¡Basta! Si no alejaba esa escena de mí no podría salir de la ducha en lo que restaba de día, o de vida.

Pero pude calmarme y mientras me secaba con la toalla escuché voces del piso vecino de al lado —el que estaba vacío, por cierto— y aventuré que habían llegado los vecinos nuevos. Días anteriores ya había advertido que había más movimiento que antes y que del balcón ya no estaba colgado el cartel de «se vende».

Recé para que hubiera una chica de mi edad con la que poder acostarme cuando tuviera este tipo de sueño que no eran nada buenos ni para mi salud mental ni para mi pene.

No sabía cuán equivocado estaba.

**POV Sakura**

—¡Monstruo, baja de una vez! —escuché la voz de mi hermano Toya ascender por las escaleras desde el piso inferior.

—¡Yo no soy ningún monstruo! —grité, frunciéndole el ceño a la puerta de mi habitación—. ¡Y enseguida bajo!

Pero no podía ir sino encontraba mi cartera primero. El DNI, el dinero, mi carnet de la universidad, el de la biblioteca, fotos..., todo lo tenía ahí guardado. Incluso había mi número de móvil metido por ahí por si se me perdía. Sin embargo, por mucho que buscara y rebuscara por toda mi habitación y por toda la casa, no había manera de encontrarla, como si se hubiese desvanecido por arte de magia.

Quizá la había perdido. Pero si lo había perdido, ¿por qué nadie me llamaba para devolvérmelo?

—Vaya mala para —murmuré con los ojos cerrados.

—Monstruo, ¿vas a ayudarme o no? —De nuevo, la voz de mi hermano me extrajo de mi mente.

Suspiré. Tendría que dejar la búsqueda de mi cartera para otro momento.

Bajé las escaleras trotando, intentando no tirar ninguna caja que había por allí amontonada mientras pasaba casi sin mirar. Salté para llegar al pasillo y corrí hacia la cocina, donde Toya se agarraba a la pared con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Ah, eras tú... Pensaba que la casa se venía a bajo en cuanto he escuchado enromes ruidos bajar por las escaleras.

Inflé una mejilla llena de rabia.

—Ahora, por listo, no te ayudo, hermano del demonio —me senté en una silla con gesto indignado—. Papá no está en casa, así que te aguantas y haces tú solito la mudanza.

—Vaya... ¿Quieres echar a perder el sábado en no hacer nada en lugar de ayudarme a mí y a Yuki con la mudanza?

—Exactamente —gruñí.

—Noto que últimamente estás de muy mal humor —observó, sentándose frente a mi—. ¿Te ha pasado algo en la universidad o en el trabajo?

«¿En el trabajo? No. Todo me va perfecto. Mis compañeros son agradables y la jefa es buena persona. En cuanto a la universidad, pues los niños malos no se meten conmigo... Ah, pero tengo un profesor, Shaoran Li, que es el tipo con el que me acosté cuando salí la semana pasada porque me pasé bebiendo y, bueno, amanecí en su cama desnuda. Y ahora es mi profesor. Al parecer tengo una vida emocionante, ¿verdad, hermanito?».

Si le decía eso, primero me mataría a mí, luego a Shaoran Li y quizá después a mis amigas por dejar que me descontrolara tanto.

Esa semana había transcurrido dolorosamente lenta. Me había sentido incapaz de concentrarme en las clases que impartía el profesor Li y no porque lo odiara o porque la asignatura me fuera mal. No. Su presencia, su manera de moverse, su forma de hablar... Todo de él me distraía. Incluso las enormes acciones que tenía para ignorarme, como el no dirigirme ninguna mirada, no hacerme participar en clase, no despedirse de mí cuando lo hacía con todos mis compañeros.

Increíble, pero cierto. No es que yo deseara que me prestara atención, lo que pasaba es que se notaba demasiado que había pasado algo entre ambos... Al menos desde mi punto de vista de protagonista se olía a leguas que entre el profesor y yo existía cierto distanciamiento y quizá rabia por tener que aguantar los caprichos del destino. Sin embargo, mi mejor amiga me afirmaba que eran tonterías mías. El profesor Li ignoraba a más de media clase y yo pues estaba en ese grupo por un motivo diferente al resto, pero nadie sospecharía lo que ocurrió en realidad.

Tomoyo me había dicho que era mejor actuar igual que él. Si Shaoran Li decidía que lo mejor era hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido, yo debería adaptarme a su plan sin salirme ni un centímetro de él. Y sabía que era la mejor opción. Indiferencia total por la otra persona.

—En principio los líos de una noche se quedan en eso, Sakura, sólo que en tu caso ha sido un poco diferente —me había dicho mi mejor amiga en un intento de salvarme de mi desesperación.

El problema era que yo sí creía en los príncipes. En los príncipes azules montados en su corcel blanco, vestido con un traje, una espada y una capa roja mientras viene a buscarme. Yo amaba las películas _Disney_ y por eso me gustaban las relaciones porque necesitaba que fueran para siempre como la relación de Aladdín y Jazmin o cualquier relación de esas películas.

Hacía un año y medio lo dejé con mi novio porque él me fue infiel con una chica de la otra clase de periodismo (habíamos sido novios durante la preparatoria y antes de entrar a la universidad lo dejamos, sin embargo fue mala suerte que ella quisiese hacer la misma carrera que yo). Una chica llamada Karen que era demasiado zorra como para respetar a los novios de las demás. Pero no toda la culpa era de ella; al fin y al cabo, estaba soltera, quien tenía el compromiso de no hacer nada que saltara las normas de una relación era mi ex novio.

Los pillé besándose desenfrenados mientras él le bajaba las bragas por debajo de la falda en la sala de informática. Bueno, los vi yo y media preparatoria. Sentí como el corazón se me rompía un poquito y puede que incluso me mareara y dejara de notar el suelo bajo mis pies. Recuerdo que Tomoyo me sujetó por el brazo, previniendo mi estado emocional y me acompañó a paso rápido hacia fuera de la preparatoria, hacia su coche.

—Nos quedan clases aún —susurré cegada de dolor.

—Clases que se van a pasar hablando de ese acontecimiento —abrió el coche en la lejanía.

Ya casi habíamos llegado.

—Pero estoy bien... —aunque las lágrimas me delataron y Tomoyo apretó con firmeza mi brazo.

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto justo cuando escuchamos:

—¡Sakura! ¡Sakura, espera!

Me paralicé y me tragué las lágrimas, queriendo no ser la cornuda oficial a la que le han roto el corazón delante de sus narices. No. Habían muchas noches enteras en las que llorar y empapar mi almohada. Podía aguantar hasta estar a solas y ponerme a soltar lágrimas y lágrimas de dolor mientras me hincho a chocolate, asegurándome que él es un cerdo asqueroso que no ha sabido apreciar mi querer.

—Aléjate de ella, Ryo —Tomoyo se interpuso entre nosotros con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las cintura.

—Vamos, déjame hablar con Saku a solas.

Saku. Le había dicho mil veces que odiaba ese diminutivo y él continuaba llamándome así porque se creía tener un derecho especial en mí. Se lo había dejado pasar porque éramos felices, porque estar en pareja requería hacer ciertos sacrificios, porque yo estaba enamorada de él. Ryo fue mi primer amor, el príncipe de cualquier chica... pero que al final resultó ser un sapo. Un sapo asqueroso que ahora pisaría y le daría una patada por ser un infiel y obligarme a tener que aguantar las habladurías sobre mí.

La cornuda oficial de la preparatoria.

—Tomoyo —la cogí del hombro y asentí—. Ves a por nuestras cosas de la taquilla antes de que nos vayamos —le entregué mi llave y aunque vi en sus ojos que no deseaba marcharse y dejarme allí sola e indefensa, lo hizo. Yo tenía que enfrentarme sola a mis problemas a pesar de que me gustaba mucho la confianza que me daba el tener una espalda con la que esconderme detrás.

—Saku, lo que has visto no es lo que parecía. —Tenía fama de inocente, pero no de tonta.

—¿No era lo que parecía? —dije con fingida sorpresa—. Vaya, o sea, ¿no la estabas besando frenético mientras le bajabas las bragas y ella tenía las manos en tu entrepierna? ¿Me lo habré imaginado todo? Quizá debería acudir a un psicólogo... ¡yo y media preparatoria que ha visto lo mismo!

—Saku, de verdad, ha sido un error —se acercó a mí para agarrarme de los brazos—. Yo te quiero a ti.

—¡Suéltame, cerdo! —me zafé de él y le empujé—. Eres el peor ser que ha existido jamás sobre la faz de la tierra.

Cogí el collar que tenía colgado en el cuello y me lo arranqué haciéndome daño. Se lo tiré a la cara con el rostro rojo de la ira. Recordé con dolor que me lo entregó el día de mi cumpleaños; un collar en forma de corazón con nuestros nombres inscritos. En su momento me pareció lo mejor que había visto en mi vida y ahora sólo quería que se fundiera en el fuego para desaparecer.

—Métete tus estúpidos regalos por donde te quepan. Yo ya no quiero nada tuyo.

—Pero Saku... —Estaba claro que nunca me había visto tan enfadada y dolida por cualquier acción errónea que él había cometido. Y, creedme, cometió muchas durante nuestro noviazgo.

—Y no —gruñí— me llames Saku. Nunca más.

En ese instante apareció Tomoyo, obligando a Ryo a marcharse y a mí meterme en el coche. Recuerdo haber estado llorando noches enteras porque dolía que él no me quisiese como yo le quería a él, pero dolía mucho más la traición y que después de nuestra última conversación, al día siguiente sin ir más lejos apareciese con Karen de la mano.

Me prometí a mí misma que esperaría a mi príncipe azul. No me importase cuánto fuera a tardar, pero no volvería a cometer ese error de nuevo. Blancanieves, Bella, Aurora... todas ellas habían sabido tener la calma de esperar al hombre amado pues no les interesaban los chicos que solo desean hacerte daño mientras te incitan a creer que te aman como si fueras la única mujer de la tierra. Ni tampoco habían tenido líos de una noche. Como yo.

Pero yo sabía la verdad. Yo no era ninguna princesa. Las princesas no se fían de los chicos malos que te son infieles ni se emborrachan para acabar en la cama de cualquiera. Las princesas siempre saben quiénes son dignos de su confianza y, ante todo, de su amor. Sin embargo, esos habían sido mis dos errores. Dos errores lo bastante graves para darme cuenta que las princesas _Disney_ son películas y que los príncipes pueden que hayan sido aniquilados al luchar contra el dragón. Quién sabe. Quizá la Bella Durmiente esté muerta. Y quizá las princesas se encuentran encerradas en viejas cintas de vídeo y en tomos desgastados de la biblioteca que ya no nadie lee.

Tratando de ahuyentar ese pensamiento acosador fabriqué una sonrisa y miré a mi hermano. Todo eso no se lo podía explicar pues montaría en cólera y seguramente echaría espuma por la boca. De mi antigua relación sabía que Ryo se comportó como un capullo y nada más. Me mostré reacia a explicarle que me había sido infiel y encima les había pillado. Pero estaba segura que Toya ya lo sabía —él siempre se enteraba de todo—, pero quiso mantener mi deseo de no hacerme preguntas.

—Todo me va genial —me limité a decir, sin embargo.

Gracias a los cielos, el timbre de la puerta sonó y ambos nos levantamos de un salto.

—Debe ser Yukito —anunció Toya.

—Entonces eso significa que el camión de la mudanza ha llegado —lo dije en tono neutro, pero me dolía que mi hermano, ese espécimen que me llamaba monstruo cada dos por tres, se fuera de casa. Se independizaba a sus veintisiete años. Se había comprado un piso bastante cerca de mi universidad junto a Yukito «para compartir gastos», pero yo creía que era para vivir su amor aún no hecho público. Pero ese era otro tema.

Ahora en casa nos quedábamos papá y yo. Los dos solos. Mi madre, una mujer que siempre se hallaba sonriente en las fotografías que mi padre tenía por casa, se había muerto cuando yo era una niña pequeña. Siempre la eché en falta, pero tenía a papá y a mi hermano. Ellos estaban siempre ahí, para mí, para hacerme feliz, para que no notara la ausencia de la figura materna.

Pero ahora tenía miedo porque Toya era quien, cuando me entraban ataques de pánico al pensar en los fantasmas, me cedía su cama para poder dormir hasta que caía rendida y entonces me llevaba en brazos hasta mi habitación. Velaba por mí hasta que me abandonaba a los brazos de Morfeo. Y ahora él se iba. Y a mí me daba un vuelco el estómago al pensar que dentro de unos meses mi padre convertiría —con todo el pesar del mundo— su habitación en mi vestidor. Yo le había dicho que no hacía falta pero mi hermano admitió que era buena idea y mi voto y mi negación no sirvió de nada.

Aunque no se lo dijera, le iba a echar mucho de menos. Y él lo sabía.

Tratando de aguantarme las lágrimas, guardé las cajas en el camión mientras Yukito me iba contando cómo era el piso. Ni él ni Toya dejaron que ni papá ni yo fuéramos a verlo antes de llevar ya todas sus cosas allí. Según decían, querían tenerlo todo listo para que tuviéramos que ayudar en lo más mínimo. Yo me negué a no dar un palo al agua por ellos y por su piso, pero otra vez me ignoraron como si fuera una pared.

Últimamente todo el mundo me ignoraba.

_Debo tener algo para que nadie me haga caso, _pensé con acritud.

Tardamos unas dos horas en meterlo todo y mientras Yukito se subía en el camión de mudanzas con el conductor que no nos ayudó en nada —sólo se limitó a mirarnos—, Toya y yo nos subimos en su coche y lo seguimos a través de toda Tomoeda hasta llegar a un alto edificio blanco que al parecer hacía unos meses que habían acabado de construirlo.

—Estoy nerviosa —confesé mientras sujetaba con fuerza una caja de mi hermano que ponía con permanente «frágil» y más abajo «monstruo, no la rompas».

Yukito me sonrió.

—Tenemos una habitación libre —admitió—. Podrás venirte a dormir las veces que quieras.

—Já —exclamó Toya—. Me voy de casa para no tener que cargar con ella y ahora viene a dormir a la nuestra. No me libraré nunca de ti, monstruo.

Le pisé el pie con todas mis fuerzas y luego le dirigí una sonrisa a Yukito.

El ascensor se detuvo en la quinta planta y tuve un extraño escalofrío. El largo pasillo me sonaba de algo y las puertas blancas también, pero apenas pensé en ello puesto que me interné en el nuevo piso de ellos y me quedé muda y todo pensamiento acechador anterior desapareció como si jamás hubiese danzado libremente por mi mente. ¡Estaba todo amueblado!

—¡Es genial! —dije dejando la caja en el suelo y entrando para observarlo todo maravillada—. ¿Cómo puede ser tan guay?

—Oh no... —murmuró mi hermano—. La vamos a tener metida aquí todo el día.

Ignoré su pulla y me senté en el sofá.

—¡Qué cómodo! Yo con el sofá tengo más que suficiente —me estiré con una sonrisa de placer en el rostro, pero Toya me agarró del brazo y me obligó a ir hacia la puerta.

—Tú ves subiendo cajas —me ordenó—. Es tu trabajo.

—Vale, vale —suspiré, resignada, porque yo fui la que me ofrecí voluntariamente a ayudarles (pero Toya me hizo chantaje emocional diciéndome que era la peor hermana del mundo y que iba a ser uno de lo últimos momentos que íbamos a pasar juntos yendo de nuestra a casa a su nuevo piso. No me quedó más remedio que aceptar con rabia).

Cuando bajé de nuevo al camión, vi como el conductor hablaba por teléfono. Menuda ayuda. Me saludó inclinando la cabeza y yo le fruncí el ceño cual niña enrabiada. Encima quería mostrarse cortés. Estúpido. Agarré el carro que Yukito me había dado para meter más de una caja y poder ir más rápida. Regresé al ascensor mientras una sonrisa maligna me cruzaba el rostro.

Quizá Yukito y Toya me hubiesen tomado como una chica despistada —no me extrañaba—, pero me había fijado que la habitación grande tenía una cama de matrimonio y que el cuarto que Yukito me había ofrecido porque estaba «libre» tenía una cama individual y ese piso era sólo de dos habitaciones. Ante esas informaciones llegué a la conclusión de que iban a dormir los dos en la misma cama. Es decir, que eran pareja. A mí no podían engañarme.

Solté una risita a la vez que salía del ascensor de espaldas, arrastrando el carro. Lo cierto es que a veces me sorprendía de lo observadora que podía llegar a ser. Empujé la puerta entre abierta con la cintura, entrando de espaldas, y exclamé:

—Ese conductor es un vago. Yo le despedía y le daba una patada en el trasero. Seguro que luego encima querrá propina. No le deis nada—suspiré—. Y, oye, ¿por qué no me ayudáis para subir cajas? Entre todos iremos más rápidos. Claro, dejáis que la pobre hermana pequeña se encargue del trabajo más duro. Después me tendréis que hacer la comida, un masaje y permitir que duerma en vuestro sofá... —se me escapó una risilla que se vio interrumpida cuando mi pie tropezó con una caja puesta ingeniosamente en mi camino, perdí el equilibrio, empujé el carro hacia delante y esperé el golpe contra el suelo.

Pero unas manos me agarraron por el estómago desde atrás, aunque no penséis que detuvo mi caída. Qué va. Yo era un peso muerto y la persona que me había cogido pareció tropezarse también y ambos caímos de forma desastrosa al suelo. Mi espalda descansaba sobre su abdomen y mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Casi en la lejanía notaba unas fuertes manos sobre mi estómago, muy cerca de mis pechos. Tan cerca que incluso dos dedos traviesos los acariciaron como de pasada (sin querer o no, eso ya no lo sabía).

—Oh, Sakura, ¿por qué tienes que arrollar a todo el mundo con tu cuerpo de monstruo? —entonces Toya miró hacia el carro estampado contra la pared—. ¡Ahí tenía mi colección de muñecos de porcelana! Como se me hayan roto, me los pagarás.

Yo gruñí algo mientras me incorporaba un poco y me sentaba en el suelo, teniendo dos largas piernas a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

—En fin, perdona a mi hermana, siempre va como una loca y no mira nada más que sus pies.

—¿Eh? —¿Desde cuándo Toya hablaba con esa formalidad a Yukito? Aunque, también podría ser que no fuera Yukito...

Me di la vuelta con el corazón en la garganta para ver a un chico que conocía demasiado bien sentado detrás de mí con la misma cara de pánico que la mía seguramente. Sus ojos ámbar me recorrieron sorprendidos mi rostro y, al salir de su estupefacción del primer momento, se levantó de un salto alejándose dos metros de mí.

Yo también me puse en pie con las piernas temblorosas.

—Sakura, este es nuestro vecino de al lado, Shaoran Li. Ella es mi hermana pequeña. Nos está echando una mano, aunque parezca que más que ayudar, molesta. De verdad lamento lo ocurrido. Es un poco torpe —mi hermano me dio unos cuantos golpecitos en la cabeza con una sonrisa ladina.

Me quedé muda, con los ojos abiertos como platos y sin poder respirar. El profesor Li me dirigía una mirada en la que afirmaba que eso no podía estar sucediendo. No podía estar ocurriendo. Es decir, ¿encima Toya y él iban a ser vecinos? Lo único bueno que le veía a esa situación era que mi hermano estaría feliz porque yo sólo le visitaría cuando fuera estrictamente necesario.

_Dios es cruel conmigo._

—Sakura, ¿ya has conocido a nuestro vecino? —Yukito apareció por el pasillo con una sonrisa. Y tanto que lo había conocido. De hecho, teníamos un largo historial los dos—. Se ha ofrecido en ayudar y aunque le hemos dicho que no hace falta, se ha empeñado y aquí está.

—¿Qué? —solté con voz chillona—. ¡N-No hace falta! Yo voy a la velocidad de la luz y en un periquete tendréis todas las cajas del camión por aquí. Yo sola me basto y me sobro.

—Pero monstruo si hace dos segundos te estabas quejando.

—¡Ya sabes que yo me quejo por todo! —se me escapó una risita nerviosa.

—En eso tienes razón.

—Además, no deberíais molestar a los vecinos con vuestra mudanza. Conmigo tenéis más que suficiente, ¿verdad? ¿A que sí, Toya, a que sí?

Si mi hermano notó algo raro en mi carácter y en mi forma de actuar, no lo demostró. Sin embargo noté la mirada de Yukito puesta sobre mí. Daba igual. Podría pensar lo que quisiera, jamás llegaría a imaginar lo que ocurrió de verdad pues era tan irreal que incluso yo no podía creérmelo del todo.

—Sí —dijo algo inseguro—. Shaoran no hace falta que nos ayudes, mi hermana es así de rara y ahora quiere dar toda su ayuda.

—De acuerdo. Mejor. Acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer algo importante —dijo de carrerilla mi profesor—. Nos veremos en otro momento, Toya —se estrecharon la mano y el profesor Li se marchó casi corriendo no sin antes lanzarme una mirada de lo más escalofriante.

—Vaya, tan empeñado que se había mostrado... —musitó Yukito.

—Eso ha sido culpa del monstruo —me pinchó mi hermano—. Le has asustado con tus gigantescos pasos, tus ganas de comer cualquier cosa y tu estrepitosa caída encima de él; seguro que le has roto algún hueso. Yo también hubiese huido despavorido.

Si mi cuerpo no temblara y mi corazón no latiera como si quisiese salirse del pecho, quizá le habría atizado a Toya un pisotón, pero en esos momentos sólo quería que el suelo se abriera bajo mis pies y la tierra me tragara. Desasparecer para siempre. Simplemente no podía creerme mi mala suerte. Así que no sólo tendría que verle la cara como profesor, sino también que mi hermano y él se llevaran bien llamándose por el nombre de pila y con esas confianzas que me resultaban como un mal augurio.

Estaba claro que las cosas siempre pueden empeorar.

Sólo me hacía falta una buena lluvia. Como en las pelis.

* * *

**_LasConsecuenciasDelAlcohol_**

* * *

—¡¿Cómo? —exclamó Tomoyo al otro lado de la línea del teléfono.

—Lo que oyes —me dejé caer pesadamente sobre la cama y cerré los ojos—. Es el vecino de al lado de mi hermano. ¡De al lado! Una puerta al lado de la otra, ¿te lo puedes creer?

—Lo que yo creo es que tu destino es encontrártelo en todas partes —dijo con una risa.

—No me hace gracia —refuté—. Lo he pasado mal y encima me he caído sobre él. —En el fondo de mi conciencia, aún notaba sus manos sobre mi estómago y sus dedos acariciar mis pechos al tratar de cogerme mejor para que no me hiciera daño.

Tomoyo volvió a reírse.

—¿Ya sabes qué harás cuando le veas en la universidad?

—Pues ignorarle como él ha hecho conmigo durante la semana. No me veo capaz de mantener una conversación con él mientras le digo que me parece bien que sea el vecino de mi hermano. Antes de eso tendríamos que hablar sobre nuestra noche borrada de nuestra memoria y no pienso decirle nada. Al final todo pasará. Esto es solo una mala racha, ¿verdad que sí, Tomoyo?

A mi pesar, tardó unos minutos en contestar.

—Claro, Sakura, todo pasa. Tanto lo bueno como lo malo.

Pero estaba claro cuando comprobé que lo malo puede durar muchísimo tiempo pues lo bueno no tiene prisa por llegar. Y más en mi caso que el karma estaba planeando para mí una vida dolorosa con una muerte aún peor. Estaba pagando por mis malos actos. Malos actos que ahora mismo no recordaba.

El lunes por la mañana, cuando ingresé a la universidad —mi padre me trajo en coche y no tuve que coger los patines—, vi a Karen mirándome como si yo fuera escoria. Su cabellera pelirroja, sus largas pestañas postizas enmarcando unos ojos marrones poco expresivos —lo único que ella expresaba abiertamente eran sus ganas de tirarse a cualquier ser viviente del género masculino y encerrarlo entre sus piernas— y su rostro completamente maquillado, enseguida supe que no iba a ir bien ese día.

Normalmente con mucha suerte no la veía en una semana. Pero que el primer día de la semana, el lunes, me la encontrara de cara, no significaba nada bueno.

Y estaba en lo cierto, a mi pesar.

Shaoran Li con sus andares rectos y su cara de estar enfadado con el mundo —cara que sólo había visto cuando estaba en la universidad puesto que fuera de ella cambiaba bastante— nada más entrar en clase y con una mirada silenciosa obligó a mis compañeros a guardar silencio y esperar que fuera él el que lo rompiera primero. Lo cierto es que el profesor Li se había ganado una fama bien merecida de profesor amargado y con poca vida sexual, sin embargo todas las chicas caían rendidas a sus pies cuando lo veían pasar.

_Poca vida sexual..._ Si tan solo ellos supieran, no se inventarían la vida de las personas y menos la de los profesores. Sin duda alguna, los profesores que eran amargados, serios y muy fastidiosos con sus exámenes sorpresas lo iban a ser siempre, independientemente del mal o buen grado de vida sexual que tienen. Estaba segura que Shaoran Li podía llevarse a la cama a cualquier chica y no por ello iba a estar contento.

—Alumnos, he corregido vuestros exámenes —dijo, sentándose en la silla—. Iré diciendo los nombres para que vengáis a recogerlos. Hay pocos suspendidos; con ellos concretaré una reunión privada para hablar sobre sus pésimos resultados. En general, sin embargo, estoy bastante contento con el resultado.

Pues si para él ir serio como una tumba y no dejar traslucir ninguna emoción era estar contento, no quería imaginármelo cuando estaba triste o enfadado.

Lógicamente, cuando dijo el mío, el corazón me retumbó en las orejas y me encaminé hacia él, intentando no caerme y siendo consciente que la mayoría de mis compañeros no me prestaban la más mínima atención. Todos estaban muy ocupados mirando sus exámenes corregidos y compartiendo los resultados con la persona de al lado.

El profesor Li me entregó el examen con los ojos clavados en los míos. Tragué saliva mientras cogía la hoja, me daba la vuelta y volvía a mi sitio sintiendo la presión de su mirada en mi nuca.

No me hizo falta mirar el resultado para ver saber que había suspendido.

Tomoyo se encargó de susurrarme mi nota —veinte puntos solamente y ya me parecía mucho— y de darme un cariñoso apretón en el hombro.

Maldición. Ahora tendría que quedar con él para hablar algo que era sólo culpa suya. Había muchas universidades como para acabar trabajando en la que yo estudiaba.

—Tendrás una charla con el profe —murmuró mi mejor amiga con pena en los ojos.

—Perfecto —susurré dejando caer la cabeza contra mi puño.

**POV Shaoran**

Por muy rastrero que suene, nunca le hubiese suspendido el examen a Sakura Kinomoto de no haber sido por la enorme interrupción que tuve y por el lado cotilla que todos poseemos.

El viernes estaba corrigiendo exámenes en la sala de profesores, rezando para que el _suyo_ se hubiese extraviado o perdido o aprobado. No me importaba qué le pasara, sólo que no estuviera suspendido. Pero estaba claro que esa chica era tonta; de acuerdo que fue un examen sorpresa y que nadie había estudiado, pero era fácil. Más que fácil. Tipo test. Incluso si hubiese puesto de su parte podría haberse copiado de la persona de al lado.

Sin embargo eso no es lo que ocurrió. La chica parecía tener honor o dignidad... o un grado sorprendentemente sospechoso de estupidez. Si yo hubiera estado en su lugar me habría copiado para evitar el mortífero momento del encuentro donde ni ella ni yo sabríamos de qué hablar.

Pero yo tampoco pude aprobarla y no porque mis principios de profesor no me lo permitieran (la verdad es que éstos me daban igual), sino porque apareció un profesor a interrumpirme mientras me encontraba con el examen de Sakura.

—Oh, Kinomoto Sakura —dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Sus ojos castaños amables me miraron y me sonrieron—. No sé si se acuerda de mí, pero soy el profesor que le presentó el director el día que vino a firmar el contrato, Kinomoto Fujitaka.

Recordaba su nombre, recordaba su cara y recordaba sus sonrisas, pero había sido lo suficientemente idiota como para no relacionar los apellidos y el comentario agradable que dio sobre los alumnos de una de mis clases.

—¿Kinomoto? —repetí, volviendo la vista hacia el examen. Sentía la sangre huir de mi rostro.

—Sí —se rió y se sentó a mi lado—. ¿Cómo le va a mi pequeña?

—Aún no he acabado de corregírselo.

—¿No? —cogió un examen corregido, el cual había sacado la nota más alta y comparó las respuestas con las de su hija.

¿Por qué tenía que meter las narices donde nadie le llamaba?

—Vaya... ¿qué le debe haber pasado a Sakura? —se preguntó para sí mismo—. Ha suspendido.

Mierda.

Estaba perdido.

Ahora me veía en la obligación de suspenderla por culpa de su metiche padre.

—Un mal día tal vez —Fujitaka me devolvió el examen con gesto de pena.

—¿Cuenta para nota?

—No, pero tendré que hablar con los suspendidos para enterarme del motivo de su suspenso y, bueno, y esas cosas.

Ahora que sabía quién era en realidad no me sentía cómodo en su presencia. Y en lo más hondo de mí continuaba preguntándome cómo era posible que no hubiera relacionado antes los datos básicos que tenía. ¿Acaso era tonto? Seguro que sí.

—Me parece buena idea —asintió con una sonrisa—. Sakura saca muy buenas notas, pero no sé qué le debe haber ocurrido en éste. Seguro que un mal día. Su hermano se muda de casa y está un poco triste; puede que sea por eso.

O porque descubrió que yo era un profesor.

Se barajan diferentes teorías por su suspenso.

* * *

**_LasConsecuenciasDelAlcohol_**

* * *

Sentado en mi mesa de profesor de la clase de Sakura Kinomoto empecé a llamar por orden de lista a los suspendidos. Hacía un cuarto de hora que entregué los exámenes, dejando por primera vez que hablaran en susurros para compartir los resultados y preguntarse en qué fallaron. La verdad es que me importaba bien poco lo que estuvieran pensando.

De lo único que fui consciente verdaderamente fue del sudor que empapaba mis manos porque iba a tener que llamarla..., aunque por suerte la iba a dejar para el final. Pero ya dicen que todo llega. Absolutamente todo. Incluso el nombre que quieres evitar.

—Kinomoto —dije con voz gruesa y segura. Quizá debería haberme dedicado a ser actor y no profesor.

Vi como la chica se levantaba de su asiento con andar robótico y caminaba hacia mí con las mejillas sonrojadas, la hoja del examen en su mano izquierda y los ojos cristalinos. Lo cierto es que comenzaba a preguntarme si siempre tenía ese extraño brillo en los ojos o sólo era cuando se topaba conmigo (algo me decía que era esto último).

Se detuvo delante de mi escritorio con la mirada clavada en sus zapatos y sin querer yo la escaneé de arriba a bajo constatando que la camisa de cuadros que llevaba tenía los dos primeros botones desabrochados y podía apreciar la tela negra de su sujetador. Desvié mi mirada hasta su rostro, intentando evitar las ganas de descender los ojos hacia la pequeña porción que se veía a través de su camisa.

Recordé el sueño húmedo que tuve por culpa de esa «charla» que tanto me asustaba y no por lo que pudiéramos decir, sino por invocar el estúpido sueño en la que ella y yo... Mierda.

Esto se me va de las manos.

—Mañana después de clase en esta clase —dije rápidamente con el deseo de que se fuera cuanto antes mejor. Y, dicho sea de paso, alejar mi sueño erótico.

—¿A-A las tres? —preguntó, mirándome con sus ojos infantiles.

—Sí, después de clase —respondí hosco.

—¿Estaremos hablando mucho rato? —advertí que el labio inferior le temblaba. La miré sin entender a qué se refería, aunque mi mente pervertida ya estaba imaginando cosas que no eran—. E-Es que trabajo... Entro a las cuatro.

¿Trabajaba? ¿Esa niña que parecía que se iba a poner a llorar en cualquier momento? ¿Ella? ¿Trabajando? Bueno, tampoco podía dejarme guiar por una apariencia. Quizá trabajaba de atención al cliente en carretera.

—Llegarás puntual a tu trabajo —contesté. A veces me preguntaba cómo era posible que pudiera mantener la frialdad de hablar y de actuar como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

Ella asintió y luego se mordió el labio inferior mientras dejaba la hoja del examen en mi escritorio. Se dio la vuelta y desfiló con rapidez hasta su sitio. No obstante, mis ojos se quedaron prendados en su trasero.

Seguía diciendo que esto no iba a ser nada fácil.

* * *

**_LasConsecuenciasDelAlcohol_**

* * *

—¡Necesitas ropa, Shaoran Li! —exclamó Mei Ling por décima vez en lo que llevaba de hora. Y yo, como cada vez que decía esa maldita frase, la ignoré mirando con fingido interés la televisión—. ¡No me ignores, maldito arrogante!

Mi prima apagó la tele desenchufándola desde el cable. Me miró con una sonrisa retorcida.

Suspiré.

—¿Cuándo tienes pensado regresar a tu estúpida ciudad con tu estúpido novio?

—Mi hermoso novio está fuera de viaje y yo no he podido ir con él, así que como la mejor prima del mundo he decidido que te ayudaré.

—Me ayudarás, ¿en qué?

—En todo —Mei Ling sonrió de lado. Conocía esa sonrisa mejor que ninguna. La formaba cuando tenía en mente algo malo, algo problemático, algo que me mezclaba a mí en sus estúpidos planes malignos. De todas las ciudades que existen, tenía que haberse ido a vivir a la de al lado y, no sólo eso, sino que ahora se pasase más de medio día metida en mi apartamento.

—¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

—Porque me necesitas.

—Necesito que me dejes en paz, en la soledad de mi piso.

—No, no y no —se sentó a mi lado en el sofá. Cambió su expresión de malvada a una más seria, casi responsable. Pero eso no era posible. Mi prima no era responsable. Nunca—. ¿Te ha llegado la carta del juzgado o... de _ella_?

—Métete en tus propios asuntos, Mei Ling.

—¡Pero...!

Me levanté de un salto y caminé hacia mi habitación para coger mi cartera de la mesita de noche. Allí también vi la cartera del osito bordado de Sakura Kinomoto. Se la tenía que devolver. Pero nunca la encontraba a solas para dársela sino que siempre iba rodeada de ese grupito de amigas que no la dejaban solas ni un segundo. Incluso al lavabo iban todas. ¿Por qué las mujeres son así de extrañas?

—Shaoran que estamos hablando —obviamente mi prima me siguió.

—No quiero hablar de este tema.

—Soy tu prima. En mí puedes confiar.

Tragué saliva mientras guardaba la cartera y las llaves en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—¿Nos vamos?

—¿A dónde? —preguntó desconcertada.

—¿No querías ir a comprar ropa? Mei Ling, céntrate, te veo muy perdida últimamente.

—Primero quiero hablar de tu...

—Mei Ling —la interrumpí con voz serena pero tajante—. He dicho que no.

Ella suspiró y cerró sus ojos rubí para abrirlos de nuevo con otro sentimiento. Me iba a dejar en paz por suerte. Al menos de momento. Sabía lo insistente que podía llegar a ser Mei Ling.

—Una última cosa, ¿has hablado con él? ¿Te lo ha permitido?

Solté lentamente la respiración y contesté:

—No, no he escuchado su voz desde hace un mes —y rápidamente añadí—: ¿nos vamos?

—Claro, Shaoran —entrelazó su brazo con el mío y nos encaminamos hacia la puerta—. Conozco una buena tienda de ropa del centro comercial. Es donde me compré aquel vestido blanco.

—Ajá.

—Me aconsejó una chica y le dije que te arrastraría conmigo. Ella se mostró encantada.

—Ajá.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

—¿Me estabas hablando a mí?

—¡Pues claro! ¿A quién sino?

—Vale, vale —rodé los ojos mientras subíamos al ascensor.

Lo último que vi antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran fue la puerta de mi vecino abrirse y de éste salir Toya, el hermano de Sakura Kinomoto, con una bolsa de basura.

Todo iba de mal en peor, si podía ser posible eso claro.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo! Sí, lo sé, ¿y el encuentro de Sakura y Shaoran en el trabajo de ella? En el siguiente capítulo. Tenía pensado poner algo, pero me di cuenta de que me quedó demasiado largo y me dije "bueno, lo dejo para el siguiente". Bueno, centrándonos en el capítulo, se puede ver que las cosas se complican lentamente y que el destino es malo poniendo de vecino a Toya y Yukito jeje... **

**Aquí se ha abierto una nueva incógnita sobre Shaoran y algo relacionado con su vida y su pasado. No se tardará mucho en saber lo qué es; más que nada porque Mei Ling no se puede estar con la boca callada y es de lo más cotilla, igual que yo, así que mejor me voy a callar antes de decir algo que todavía no se puede decir.**

**Y, bueno, os dejo ya que tendréis cosas que hacer. Sólo espero que el capítulo os haya gustado y estéis esperando el siguiente.**

**Por último, agradecer a todas las personas que dejan sus comentarios, me alegran mucho :)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**¡Cuídense! :DD!**

_**LadyRubí.**_


	4. Días de lluvia con viento

******************Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.**

* * *

**Las consecuencias del alcohol**

_Sakura se despertó aquella mañana en la cama de aquel guapo extraño con un gran dolor de cabeza y desnuda. Ese encuentro se hubiese quedado en un lío de una noche sino fuera porque al día siguiente se presentó ante toda su clase como el nuevo profesor._

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Días de lluvia con viento.**

**POV Sakura**

—¡Kinomoto! —exclamó la voz de una de mis compañeras de trabajo a mis espaldas. Terminé de colocar las camisetas en los estantes antes de girarme y mirarla, curiosa—. La jefa ha dicho que vayas al almacén a por las dos cajas de ropa que faltan por colocar.

Lo peor de mi trabajo era ése. Traer las cajas llenas de ropa. Vale, sí, podía considerarse una tontería pero es que el almacén era un sitio oscuro y lúgubre; un sitio en el que bien podrían habitar fantasmas y yo pasando tan tranquila por esos pasillos negros. Lo odiaba. Sin embargo, no podía negarme pues aún podía dar gracias que a mi jefa le gustara tenerme de cara al cliente y no yendo de arriba para abajo con las cajas.

Tragué saliva.

—Gracias. Enseguida voy.

Me encaminé con pasos cortos hacia el almacén. Las dos cajas nuevas destacaban entre lo limpias que estaban y el cartón aún no consumido por la humedad. Casi corrí hacia ellas y, después de cerciorarme que eran ésas, las agarré. Lo más fácil hubiese sido dar dos viajes, uno para cada caja, pero era cobarde, así que decidí llevar las dos de golpe aun tentando a la suerte para poner en peligro mi integridad física.

Me di cuenta con un suspiro que la segunda caja me tapaba la visión, pero eso no fue impedimento para hacerme cambiar de opinión. Simplemente movería los brazos un poco a la derecha para ver el camino. Caminé con lentitud a la par que me acercaba a la puerta del almacén y la abría con el trasero escuchando de fondo un gruñido que provenía del almacén.

_Un fantasma._

Salí precipitadamente de allí, corriendo a ciegas pues lo único que veía era el cartón de la estúpida caja. ¿Que por qué no di dos viajes? Pues porque allí se escuchaban cosas raras y yo odiaba ese lugar y si tenía que partirme el brazo con tal de que a mi corazón no le diera un ataque, pues me lo rompería. Era demasiado cobarde para ser verdad.

Dudaba que hubiese algo peor que ese almacén oscuro y plagado de espíritus vengativos.

Pero sí que lo había. Siempre puede haber algo peor. Siempre.

Choqué contra algo duro, me tropecé con mis propios pies y por un cruel momento creí que me caería, entonces recordé que llevaba ya una buena semana en la que cada dos por tres visitaba el suelo, así que haciendo acopio de mi buen equilibrio y la deportividad que siempre me había acompañado, conseguí estabilizarme, haciendo unos malabarismos imposibles con las cajas con tal de que no se resbalaran de mis brazos.

Solté un suspiro al comprobar que yo estaba de pie y las cajas bien sujetas. Se me escapó un grito de júbilo al mismo tiempo que me giraba y le golpeaba a alguien con las cajas. Ese alguien se chocó contra un maniquí que cayó sobre él, desmontándose al darse un duro golpe contra el suelo.

Yo, sin embargo y para sorpresa de todos, volví a tropezarme con mis pies, pero no me caí —ni yo ni las cajas— puesto que alguien me estabilizó, agarrando las cajas por el otro lado.

Sabiendo que era un peligro para los clientes —algunos que andaban cerca ya me miraban sorprendidos de que yo fuera la vendedora— dejé las cajas en el suelo. Me sequé el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y miré a la persona que me había ayudado. Abrí la boca sorprendida al toparme con unos ojos rojos rubí y una sonrisa pícara.

Mei Ling se hallaba ante mí con los brazos puestos en jarra y con la alegría plasmada en el rostro. Yo le devolví la sonrisa porque era imposible no ponerse contenta cuando alguien tan hiperactivo y sonriente como esa chica andaba cerca.

—Mei Ling, ¡estoy encantada de que estés aquí otra vez! —exclamé—. ¿Te has probado ya el vestido blanco?

—No he tenido ocasión —se encorvó ligeramente de hombros—. Esto..., ¿te acuerdas de que te dije que vendría con mi primo a comprar porque tiene un armario espantoso?

Asentí.

—Pues, ¡aquí estamos! —alzó los brazos y yo busqué con la mirada a su primo, pero al no hallarlo, volví la vista a ella y me encogí de hombros, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

—Y, bueno, ¿dónde está?

—¿Cómo? —frunció el ceño—. Estaba aquí hace un minuto.

Escuchamos un gruñido en el pasillo de al lado y Mei Ling fue la primera en reaccionar, ir hasta allí y después soltar una carcajada que la hizo doblarse por la mitad. Atónita, la seguí en cuanto recordé a ese alguien que había arrollado mientras iba con las cajas y se cayó, tirando de paso un maniquí.

Efectivamente, allí se encontraba un chico tirado en el suelo boca abajo y con trozos del maniquí como brazos, piernas y manos encima de él. Me llevé las manos a la boca y fui en su ayuda pues dudaba mucho que Mei Ling dejara de reírse en algún momento de su vida. Se estaba carcajeando tanto que tuve que controlar las ganas de ponerme a reír yo también. Su risa era muy contagiosa. Sin embargo supe retener las carcajadas ya que había sido culpa mía al fin y al cabo. Era mi deber ayudar al pobre chico.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —quité el plástico del muñeco de encima de él y justo cuando yo me agachaba para inspeccionar si se había hecho daño, él levantaba la cabeza diciendo:

—Sí, sí, pero podría tener más cui... —se interrumpió a sí mismo al descubrir mi identidad.

Sus ojos ámbar me dejaron boquiabierta —más que nada porque eso no podía estar sucediendo— y él me observó como si fuera una asquerosa lagartija. Ignoraba cómo debía de estar mirándole yo en esos momentos.

—Profesor Li —murmuré alejándome dos pasos de su cuerpo medio incorporado.

¿Por qué, Dios? ¿Por qué? ¡Pido perdón si he hecho algo realmente malo en mi otra vida!

—Kinomoto —dijo Shaoran Li como respuesta mientras se incorporaba.

—Oh, vaya —Mei Ling se interpuso entre nosotros con una expresión sorprendida—. ¿Os conocéis?

Advertí que mi profesor la fulminaba con la mirada y como sus manos se transformaba en puños. Si Mei Ling fuera un chico estaba segura que Li ya le habría golpeado hasta dejarlo inconsciente por lo menos. ¿La razón? Ni idea. Yo ni siquiera sabía que estaban emparentados. Ella era una chica que rebosaba felicidad y ganas de vivir..., él, en cambio, te obligaba a suicidarte con una mirada, sin contar esa aura de enfado que le rodeaba casi siempre. Parecía estar de mal humor cada día de cada semana de cada año. Al menos de cara al público.

—Es una alumna mía.

La expresión de Mei Ling era un auténtico poema. Tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se fueran a salir de sus órbitas, había alzado la mano para señalarme a mí y luego a él con una expresión de tal desconcierto que casi me daba pena pues su primo la estaba matando con la mirada. Ella no tenía la culpa de habernos encontrado en nuestro puesto de trabajo. Seguramente ahora debería estar sintiéndose muy mal. Me daba pena. Seguro que el profesor luego le gritaría convirtiéndose en un ogro grande, verde y feo.

Me imaginé a Shaoran Li transformándose en un ogro y me dieron ganas de soltar una carcajada. Por suerte reprimí las incontenibles ganas de reír. En momentos de nervios y tensión me daban ganas de soltar risillas molestas.

Y esta vez no fue ninguna excepción. Me temblaba la boca y tuve que morderme el labio inferior para recuperar la compostura. Bajé la mirada y observé el maniquí destrozado en el suelo. Reteniendo un suspiro me agaché para montarlo. Si mi jefa lo viera seguramente querría una explicación y yo no quería contarle a nadie que la culpa había sido mía y mucho menos el motivo. Mi miedo era mío y punto.

El profesor Li también se agachó, entregándome los brazos y las piernas que se hallaban desperdigadas por el largo pasillo de la tienda.

—Gracias —musité, sonriéndole un poco para finalizar el puzle de pies y manos antes de que nadie más viera ese estropicio. Le coloqué un poco mejor la ropa y después lo devolví a su lugar, poniéndole una boina como adorno.

Los miré. Mei Ling aún no salía de su asombro y, bueno, el profesor parecía querer tirarse de los pelos. Yo también querría tirarme de los pelos. Pero en lugar de eso fabriqué la sonrisa de dependienta amable a la que no le duelen las mejillas y dije:

—Si necesitáis mi ayuda estaré colocando la ropa. También podéis pedir ayuda a mis dos compañeras —remarqué el también, rezando para que se dieran cuenta que a mí podrían dejarme estar con mis pensamientos y mi mala suerte y el odio que se estaba creando en mi interior en contra al mundo y a la vida, por hacerme este tipo de cosas.

Me alejé de ellos con las cajas en mis manos y observando a cada segundo el camino que pisaba; no quería volver a caerme. Con un suspiro desalentador me dispuse a colocar la ropa en su lugar correspondiente, ansiosa de que un cliente no deseado se marchara, dejándome en mi cruel desdicha. Escuchaba sin oír la música leve que salía de los altavoces distribuidos con lógica por la enorme tienda.

Mientras arreglaba toda la ropa ayudé a una mujer a encontrar una camiseta de su talla y después a un hombre a pensar qué le podría gustar a su esposa. No es que me desagradara ayudar a las personas que vinieran para encontrar mi opinión, pero es que a cada quien que me dirigía la palabra saltaba con el corazón en un puño. Estar en constante tensión no era nada bueno para la salud. Seguro que moriría joven. Mi órgano vital había llevado una vida de lo más placentera sin tener esas revoluciones a mil por hora, pero con la llegada de Shaoran Li a la universidad y por ende a mi vida lo había cambiado todo.

La idea de cambiar de identidad aún bailoteaba por mi cabeza. Siempre me había gustado el nombre de Lucinda. Sólo me faltaba encontrar un apellido. Y una vida nueva seguramente.

—Sakura —la voz de Mei Ling interrumpió el rumbo que habían tomado mis pensamientos sobre abandonar mi vida actual e ir a una nueva desconocida.

—¿Sí? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

¿Acaso no había notado que no quería tener nada que ver con mi profesor? Esperaba que en esos momentos ya hubiera sido informada sobre la extraña relación de profesor y alumna que teníamos.

—No hay nadie que pueda cobrarme el pantalón —dijo alzando un pantaloncito corto tejano.

Asentí y le indiqué que me siguiera.

Me puse detrás del mostrador contenta de que su primo no estuviera merodeando por la tienda. Pero esa falsa alegría se desvaneció al verlo en el pasillo del centro comercial con la mirada fija en mí. Tragué saliva y solté un leve suspiro cuando él desvió la mirada y la centró en sus pies. Bueno, al menos no estaba dentro del recinto.

Mei Ling me pagó y antes de marcharse, me dijo titubeante:

—La próxima vez vendré sin mi primo.

_**LasConsecuenciasDelAlcohol**_

Hogar dulce hogar.

Un hogar siempre es dulce cuando hay alguien dentro de él. Pero cuando lo primero que te recibe al abrir la puerta es una oscuridad espeluznante lo único que se te pasa por la cabeza es dar media vuelta y huir. Empezaba a darme cuenta que era un ser de lo más cobarde. ¿Huir de tu propia casa al ver todas las luces apagadas y una abrumadora negrura? Todo se soluciona con encender las luces.

El pasillo se alumbró con la bombilla cálida que colgaba del techo. Suspiré y me encaminé a la cocina, en la cual dirigí mi mirada hacia la pizarra donde ponía:

Fujitaka – se queda hasta tarde en la universidad.

Sakura – prepara la cena y se acuesta pronto.

Toya – ya no vive aquí.

Como no me apetecía mucho una cena abundante ni estar durante una hora cocinando, me decidí a calentar una pizza. Me senté en la silla y escuché con pesar ese silencio que invadía siempre la casa cuando no había nadie allí para armar ruido. Y lo odiaba. Me gustaba estar sola en casa puesto que tenía todo el espacio para mí y podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero odiaba ese silencio que te envuelve como si fueras su prisionera.

Corrí hacia el comedor y encendí la televisión. Enseguida las voces indiferentes que salían de la caja tonta llenaron el lugar vacío, pero seguía sin estar tranquila.

_Lo mejor será que cene y me acueste. Ha sido un duro día y mañana lo será aún peor._

Terminé de cenar, recoger el comedor y lavar los platos en media hora. Desconecté la televisión con el mando y fui caminando hacia el piso de arriba encendiendo y apagando luces para no caerme y, dicho sea de paso, para no ser absorbida por la oscuridad.

En mi habitación me acosté soltando un sonoro resoplido, saqué el brazo de debajo de la colcha y apagué la pequeña lámpara que tenía al lado de la cama.

—Buenas noches —susurré a la nada. Era una manía estúpida pero siempre me daba por decir buenas noches antes de dormirme a pesar de que no hubiera nadie en casa.

Cuando al día siguiente el despertador me extrajo de una forma muy cruel del sueño, tuve la sensación de no haber dormido nada en absoluto. Como si me hubiese pasado toda la noche con los ojos abiertos. Incluso tenía más sueño que antes de acostarme.

Me restregué los ojos con el dorso de la mano y me vestí con unos pantalones largos y una camiseta blanca de manga corta. Mientras desayunaba con la soledad de la casa latente en mis sensaciones, recordé por qué ese día iba a ser peor que el anterior: tenía una charla pendiente con el profesor Li. Solté un gemido, fijando la mirada en mi desayuno que, de repente, se me había hecho pesado y mi cuerpo no me permitía ingerir nada más de comida.

Al abrir la puerta de casa comprobé que el día podía seguir empeorando y eso que acababa de comenzar. Llovía. Llovía a cántaros. Las gotas de agua creaban una aplastante cortina ante mis ojos. Sentí como mi ánimo descendía hasta el fondo y se quedaba allí, rodeado de una tristeza que enseguida me consumió. Me gustaba la lluvia, ayudaba a que mantuviera mi alegría, pero ese día me sentía en la imposibilidad de sonreír como si tuviera un buen estado anímico. Hubiese preferido que hiciera sol.

Terminé de ajustarme los patines, agarré mi mochila y un paraguas. Fui patinando lentamente resguardada de la lluvia mientras escuchaba el repiqueteo del agua contra la tela de mi paraguas. Tardé más de lo previsto en llegar a la universidad puesto que al detenerme para cruzar un paso de peatón, un coche negro con rayos amarillos por las partes laterales me empapó entera. Le grité un insulto al conductor, sin embargo no pareció escucharme o me ignoró de manera celestial. Por suerte, la clase aún no había empezado cuando llegué. Ni siquiera estaba el viejo anciano que teníamos por profesor en esa asignatura. Siempre llegaba tarde. Así que pude tomarme unos minutos para quitarme los patines y ponerme mis deportivas.

—Buenos días, Sakura —me saludó Tomoyo con su sonrisa caracterizada.

—Hola —dije en un suspiro dejándome caer en mi asiento—. Llueve —anuncié, enseñándole mi camiseta y pantalones mojados. Un estúpido coche me ha mojado porque iba a mucha velocidad. Si hubiese ido a la indicada por la vía esto no hubiera ocurrido.

—Parece que no estás de muy buen humor hoy —advirtió con voz dulce—. No has dormido mucho, ¿cierto?

Tomoyo me conocía demasiado.

—Me acosté pronto, pero al levantarme he tenido la sensación de no haber dormido nada. Estoy cansadísima y aún me espera un largo día por delante.

—¿Nerviosa por la conversación con el profesor?

—Sí. —La miré—. Ayer entró en la tienda donde trabajo.

Abrió mucho los ojos. Después intentó decir algo, pero al no encontrar su voz decidió que era mejor mantenerme la mirada con la sorpresa extenderse por cada partícula de su rostro. Claro, seguro que estaba pensando algo como «¿cómo Sakura puede tener tanta mala suerte? Será que no tiene suficiente con verlo cada día en la universidad y que su hermano sea su vecino, sino que encima también lo ve en su trabajo». Y si ella no pensaba eso, ya lo pensaba yo.

Suspiré y Tomoyo apoyó su mano en mi hombro para infundirme ánimos. Ánimos que no me llegaron por cierto.

_**LasConsecuenciasDelAlcohol**_

Es curioso el paso del tiempo.

Recuerdo días de mortal aburrimiento en la universidad, donde estaba deseosa de que se acabaran las clases interminables para salir de ese edificio, ir a mi trabajo y esperar a que dieran las ocho para llegar a casa y no hacer nada, más que tumbarme en el sofá. Pero hoy no era uno de esos días. De hecho, cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era la última hora y todos mis compañeros se iban marchando uno a uno, hablando de cosas triviales mientras me abandonaban en mi clase a merced de Shaoran Li, quien no tardaría en llegar.

—Ya me contarás, Sakura —mi mejor amiga me dio un pequeño abrazo—. Te esperaría, pero ya sabes que tengo clase de canto.

Tomoyo tenía una mueca de lástima, como si de verdad le sintiera mal el tener que irse y dejarme a mí con este peso sobre los hombros. Yo, a mi pesar, fabriqué una sonrisa muy cerca de ser verdadera.

—No te preocupes. No me va a comer. —Espero.

Me dirigió una sonrisa y se fue con una mirada de temor. Yo, por mi parte, agarré mi mochila, los patines y mi paraguas y acerqué una silla para ponerla al lado de la mesa del profesor. A esperar. Estuve embobada mirando las ventanas de clase empapadas mientras seguía con la vista el camino que hacían las gotitas de agua caer por los cristales para morir en el borde.

La lluvia no había dado tregua en todo lo que quedaba de día. Ni siquiera quería imaginarme el camino para ir al centro comercial —dentro de lo que cabía estaba relativamente cerca de la universidad—, pero era peor cuando tuviera que volver a casa porque estaba bastante lejos. Iba a empaparme muchísimo y con la suerte que me perseguía últimamente pescaría un resfriado de esos que te obligan a permanecer en cama durante una semana.

Lo último que quería era ponerme mala.

Cerré los ojos con un suspiro.

—Buenas tardes —su voz me sobresaltó tanto que incluso me giré de golpe para verlo cerrar la puerta. ¿Por qué cerraba la puerta? ¿Por qué no podíamos hablar con la puerta abierta? ¿Qué me iba a decir? Me entraron ganas de ponerme a gritar y correr dando vueltas en círculo por toda la clase hasta que se me gastaran las energías y me desmayara.

—Hola —dije, irguiéndome en la silla mientras observaba sus movimientos al dejar su maletín, sentarse en su silla y sacando la lista de los alumnos junto a mi hoja de examen. Todo con una profesionalidad inquietante.

Tragué saliva en cuanto fui observada por sus ojos ámbar.

Si me miraba de esa manera iba a ser incapaz de pensar algo coherente y, menos aún, decir algo.

—He observado tus otros resultados de esta asignatura antes de llegar yo y he visto que tenías buenas notas. También me he informado de las demás asignaturas y son respetables.

Asentí, sintiendo el sudor recorrerme todo el cuerpo.

—Puedo preguntarte por qué has suspendido, Kinomoto.

_Está esperando una respuesta, ¿qué hago? ¿Qué le digo? Creo que me voy a desmayar._

—P-Pues no sé... N-No estaría inspirada, o sea, un mal día supongo o de-demasiado difícil. B-Bueno no, no era difícil, pe-pero seguro que era un mal día. —tartamudeé mientras la barbilla me temblaba ligeramente. Me obligué a mí misma a cerrar la boca porque si seguía hablando estaba segura de soltar alguna tontería de las mías que me dejaban en un muy mal lugar.

—Hum... ¿y si ahora repitiera el examen, cómo crees que te iría?

¿Repetir el examen? ¿Estaba loco? ¿Creía que con las manos sudorosas, mi pésimo estado de ánimo y con mi cerero en huelga iba a ser capaz de aprobar su estúpido examen?

—A-Ahora mismo no lo creo —dije con voz nerviosa.

Eché una mirada a mis dedos engarrotados que se hallaban apretando con fuerza a mis rodillas y me obligué a relajarlos. Los estiré sintiendo los huesos resentidos y retuve un suspiro o un sollozo. No sabía exactamente qué estaba reteniendo.

—Tienes suerte que no cuente para nota —aclaró con voz dura—. Espero que para el examen de materia que tendréis dentro de un mes, estudies y apruebes.

—Sí —me mordí el labio y musité—. Yo estudio mucho, pero un mal día lo puede tener cualquiera.

—En efecto, sin embargo uno también debe decidir cuándo tenerlo.

Sí, claro, pues que no hubiese venido a trabajar a mi colegio. Que yo hubiera suspendido su estúpido examen de prueba para saber nuestro nivel académico era por su culpa, por su aire desdeñoso, por su mirada acechadora y profunda, por su belleza... Bueno, quizá yo tenía una pequeña parte de culpa —muy, muy pequeña— por dejar que su simple presencia me turbara de manera sorprendente y me impidiera pensar. Aunque eso también podía ser su culpa.

Exacto. La culpa que yo tuviera la cabeza en las nubes era su culpa por hacer que mi cuerpo vibrara ante su visión. Incluso cuando me ignoraba de forma machacante mi propio cuerpo reaccionaba, sintiéndose atraído por él.

Me sentí un poco mareada al pensar tanto en la culpa y en el lío que me había montado yo solita dentro de mi mente. Decidí apartar de un empujón esos pensamientos y centrarme en la realidad, en el presente, en ese momento en el que el profesor me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Como si fuera tan fácil —crucé los brazos sobre el pecho para hundir las manos debajo de las axilas con el único fin de que Shaoran Li no viera el temblor en éstas.

—Si no salieras de fiesta quizá aprobarías.

Lo miré boquiabierta, sorprendida, pero enseguida el enfado y la rabia empezó a circular por mis venas.

—Me parece que tú no eres el más indicado para decirlo.

—Yo no tengo que estudiar.

—Y yo estoy en edad de salir de fiesta —gruñí con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Teniendo exámenes de por en medio?

—¡Ya los había acabado! —exclamé indignada—. Además, tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer.

—Por supuesto que no —hervía en la rabia por culpa de su tono tan apacible—. Pero quererte un poco más no te haría daño.

—¿Estás insinuando algo? —pregunté sin poder creerme del todo el rumbo que había tomado nuestra conversación.

—Es cierto que estás en edad de salir de fiesta, pero no deberías acabar en la cama de cualquiera. No sé si te lo enseñó eso tu madre, así que coge este mensaje gratuito que te entrego y hazme caso.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y sentí como todo mi cuerpo temblaba ante su valentía y estupidez de nombrar a mi madre. Tuve ganas de gritarle que mi madre no me había podido enseñar nada porque no estaba, porque falleció cuando yo era una cría y que todos los valores que tengo me los impuso mi padre de bien pequeña. Pero estaba claro que ese tipo de ojos ámbar se había creado una extraña imagen de mí. Una imagen errónea por supuesto.

—Mira, para tu información, que sepas que esa noche bebí demasiado y acabé muy borracha, pero que si hubiese estado en mis cabales en la vida hubiese acabado contigo. Muy loca hay que estar para acabar con alguien como tú que eres un ser de lo más amargado, así que ahórrate tus consejos y déjame en paz.

Me levanté con toda la dignidad posible, cogí mis cosas y me largué del aula con la cabeza bien alta..., notando su mirada clavada en mi espalda. Tuve que agradecer el no caerme ya que sentía las piernas como si fueran de mantequilla y en cualquier momento se desharían para dejarme desparramada en el suelo. Pero no fue así. Creo que no hacer una visita al suelo fue lo único bueno que me salió ese día.

Me apresuré a ponerme los patines y guardé las deportivas en la mochila. Salí de la universidad pero me quedé parada al descubrir que llovía más que antes. El enorme nubarrón que tapaba toda Tomoeda parecía sentirse muy a gusto descargando su agua contra la ciudad y sus habitantes. Y no sólo llovía, sino que hacía un enorme viento que te tiraba para atrás. Gracias a las oleadas de aire recordé que esa mañana no había cogido mi chaqueta negra, la cual debería estar reposando en la silla del escritorio.

Genial.

Observé el cielo con rabia y solté un resoplido mientras sacaba el móvil de la mochila.

Al tercer timbrazo contestó.

—¿Sakura? ¿Ocurre algo?

—Papá..., ¿aún estás en la universidad? —pregunté observando lo vacía que se hallaba en esos momentos.

—No. En la pizarra ponía que me iba de excursión.

Ah. Claro. De excursión. No, no había mirado la pizarra esa mañana porque estaba demasiado ensimismada en mis oscuros pensamientos.

—Vaya... —musité.

—¿Por qué lo querías saber?

—Tengo que ir a trabajar en patines y llueve como sino hubiera un mañana —expliqué tratando de sonar despreocupada—. Pero es igual, iré patinando lo más rápida que pueda debajo del paraguas.

—Lo siento mucho, hija.

Solté una risita.

—¡No pasa nada! Recuerda que me gusta la lluvia. —Sí, la lluvia me gustaba, pero no siempre, no en ese día que parecía que todo me saliera al revés.

Mi padre se despidió de mí con un breve «si te pasa algo me llamas enseguida, Sakura» y guardé el móvil de nuevo en la mochila. Me mordí el labio observando la lluvia que parecía que a cada paso se aumentaran las gotas que caían. Estuve tentada de llamar al trabajo y decir que hoy me ausentaría, pero no tenía ninguna excusa creíble y, además, ir hacia casa era lo mismo que ir a la tienda de ropa: mojarme. Y ya que me iba a mojar, al menos cobraría.

Abrí el paraguas con un suspiro y salí bajo la tempestad. No pasó ni medio minuto cuando ya estaba completamente mojada a pesar de llevar el paraguas a la dirección de donde provenía la lluvia, pero no sirvió de nada. Así que decidí mantenerlo inmóvil encima de mi cabeza ya que prefería mojarme antes que perder el equilibrio sobre los patines y acabar bajo las ruedas de un coche.

Pero si pensáis que no me pasó nada más, estáis equivocados. Recordad que cuando un día empieza mal, es muy difícil que cambie. Y yo no iba a ser la excepción. En un arrebato en el que el viento decidió que hacía minutos que no me ocurría nada malo, envió una ola de aire que me lanzó hacia atrás, puso mi paraguas del revés y, para acabar de rematarlo, lo solté en un intento desesperado por no caerme.

Me agarré al semáforo para recuperar el equilibrio y observé como mi paraguas se iba volando lejos de mí. Giré la cabeza para ver si había alguien por la calle que pudiera ayudarme, aunque no sé qué podrían hacer por mí. ¿Darme un paraguas? Claro, como todo el mundo siempre lleva uno en el bolso por si acaso.

Sin poder evitarlo me fui resbalando por la farola hasta terminar sentada sobre mis rodillas en el suelo, mojándome por completo. El labio inferior me tembló y enseguida supe qué vendría a continuación.

Llanto.

Empecé a llorar como una niña pequeña. Me tapé la cara con las manos y sollocé, maldiciendo esa mala racha que había tropezado conmigo. ¿Por qué no me dejaba en paz? ¿No había sufrido ya lo suficiente como para ahora quedarme sin paraguas en plena tempestad completamente empapada y llegando tarde al trabajo? Estaba claro que si había un Dios allí arriba me odiaba. Seguro que me había creado para verme desdichada en sus múltiples juegos de diversión perversa.

Hipé más fuerte; total ni peatones ni vehículos habían en esa calle. Eran inteligentes. Con esa lluvia debería estar prohibido salir ya fuera para ir a la universidad o para ir al trabajo porque luego acabas tirada en medio de la calle, llorando desesperada. Tuve ganas de estirarme en el suelo, cerrar los ojos y permitir que las gotas de lluvia me mojaran. Lo cierto es que me sentía fuera de lugar. ¿Que qué me pasaba hoy? Ojalá yo lo supiera.

Apoyé las manos en el suelo bien juntitas, incliné la cabeza hacia arriba y cerré los ojos, permitiendo que las gotas me mojaran el rostro y el labio inferior me temblara soltando algunos sollozos que me brotaban del pecho como un león feroz.

Sentí como un coche se detenía en el semáforo, pero no me molesté ni en mirar. Yo era feliz bajo esa lluvia. Sí, lo sé, era una felicidad falsa, pero, ¿y qué? Ya me preocuparía cuando llegara a casa y me diera cuenta que había pescado un resfriado de esos que incluyen alucinaciones, fiebre, mocos y tos. Todo junto.

De repente, alguien me puso la mano en el hombro y di un sobresalto. Seguro que era la policía que venía a decirme algo como «perdone, señorita, pero aquí no puede estar tirada en plena calle como una vagabunda. Váyase antes de que me obligue a ponerle una multa». Bueno, aunque si era un poli siempre podría pedirle que me llevara al trabajo. ¿No estaba para eso los policías? ¿Para ayudar al pueblo? Pues ya está. Yo era el pueblo.

Pero cuando me giré no vi ningún policía, sino el rostro perplejo de Shaoran Li.

—¿Qué? —pregunté con la voz quebrada.

—Sube al coche —lo miré sorprendida—. Te llevo a casa.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar. —Efectivamente no podía faltar al trabajo. Allí podría ponerme el uniforme mientras mi ropa se secaba.

—Entonces te llevo al trabajo. —Me di cuenta que sobre su cabeza llevaba un paraguas y su ropa se hallaba completamente seca, impoluta, perfecta. ¿Por qué a él sí y a mí no? Incluso el tiempo me iba en contra.

Asentí y dejé que él me ayudara a levantarme y me metiera con precaución en el coche. Quizá temía que le pegara con las ruedas del patín y echara a patinar mientras me acompaña a lo lejos una risa maligna. Pero no hice nada, simplemente me dejé hacer. Lo vi recoger la mochila que estaba tirada también en el suelo. No sé cómo llegó ahí. La puso a mis pies, dirigiéndome una mirada elocuente. Después cerró la puerta y se dirigió al asiento del conductor.

Entró dejando el paraguas en el suelo de los asientos traseros. Encendió el motor del coche, puso en marcha la calefacción y apretó suavemente el acelerador. Hasta que el calor no me invadió no me di cuenta que estaba tiritando y que el frío se colaba hasta el tuétano de mis huesos. Solté un suspiro de satisfacción mientras que con gestos lentos me puse el cinturón de seguridad y clavé mi mirada en el limpiaparabrisas, el cual cada pocos segundos se alzaba para limpiar el cristal delantero.

El profesor tuvo la decencia de poner la música de la radio para que el silencio incómodo que nos rodeaba se rompiera. Tragué saliva y hasta ese momento no me pregunté por qué me estaba ayudando si, en pocas palabras, le había dicho que me dejara en paz y, de paso, puede que le insinuara de forma directa que era un amargado de la vida. Si yo fuera él me habría dejado tirada en el suelo bajo la lluvia.

Shaoran carraspeó un poco al detenerse en otro semáforo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes frío?

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero luego la cerré y me limité a negar con la cabeza. Él asintió y estiró el brazo para abrir la guantera. La cercanía de su mano con mi pierna era tan escasa que si hubiese levantado un poco la rodilla nos hubiésemos tocado. Ante ese acto el corazón me latió desbocado y de repente tuve ganas de que me tocara, pero conseguí desechar ese pensamiento a tiempo y no volverme más loca de lo que ya estaba. Cogió algo rosa de la guantera, la cerró y tan pronto como se había acercado, se alejó.

—Toma —murmuró entregándome mi cartera rosa con el osito que bordó Tomoyo para mí—. Te la dejaste en mi casa aquel día.

La cogí sorprendida mientras él volvía a arrancar el coche.

—Pensaba que la había perdido —le di la vuelta entre mis manos sin salir de mi asombro—. Creí que tendría que hacerme el DNI otra vez.

—Por suerte no.

Me mordí el labio.

—Gracias por devolvérmela —me incliné para abrir la mochila y guardarla allí a buen recaudo.

—No tienes por qué darlas.

A lo lejos vi el centro comercial acercarse, pero al parecer los semáforos querían que llegase tarde puesto que todos los pillábamos en rojo.

—¿P-Por qué me has ayudado? —murmuré, mirándole de reojo.

—¿Y por qué no? —ladeó la cabeza para lanzarme un vistazo que me arrebató el aliento. Me encogí de hombros—. No te iba a dejar tirada en la calle. Parecía que en cualquier momento te ibas a desplomar y perder el conocimiento.

No sabía cuán cerca estaba de la verdad.

—Sí. Debía de ser una escena patética.

—¿No llevabas paraguas?

—Se ha ido volando —puse las palmas de las manos hacia arriba en un gesto de tristeza.

—Lo extraño es que no te hayas ido volando tú también —murmuró muy bajito que casi no le entendí.

—¿Volando yo también? —repetí frunciendo el ceño. ¿Acaso quería perderme de vista y deseaba que hubiera acompañado a mi paraguas en un tour por el cielo siendo empujada por el viento y el agua de la lluvia?

—Hace demasiado aire —se limitó a contestar—. Incluso el coche se me va un poco.

Tendría que empezar a dejar de ser tan susceptible.

—Me he agarrado a la farola del semáforo.

Asintió y a los pocos minutos detuvo el coche frente a la entrada del centro comercial.

—Ya hemos llegado —anunció.

Me quité el cinturón de seguridad, cogí mi mochila y le sonreí tímidamente antes de decir:

—Gracias por traerme, de verdad —miré el asiento del copiloto húmedo—, y lamento haber mojado el asiento —abrí la puerta y salí del coche con rapidez para que él no pudiera contestarme.

Patiné rápidamente hacia la entrada y entré en el centro comercial como una exhalación. Las personas que se hallaban allí me miraron extrañados mientras una sonrisa se expandía por su rostro, aunque eso no fue lo más raro puesto que al pasar por delante de un grupo de chicos me gritaron unos cuantos piropos, preguntándome también cómo estaba Maggie Simpson.

Ese día, sin duda, era una completa locura.

Fui a subir las escaleras cuando una voz a mis espaldas me detuvo.

—Kinomoto —me giré encontrándome de cara a mi profesor. Inevitablemente, el corazón me latió más rápido de lo que debería—. Toma.

Miré el paraguas que me entregaba. Su paraguas.

—P-Pero es tuyo —tartamudeé.

—Hoy lo vas a necesitar tú más que yo —me agarró de la muñeca y me obligó a cogerlo—. Tengo más en casa.

Asentí completamente sorprendida. ¿Se estaba comportando bien conmigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Tanta pena le había causado el verme desamparada en mitad de la acera? ¿O es que en realidad no era un amargado? Pues si no lo era eso significaba que tendría un buen futuro como actor.

—G-Gracias —dije medio sonrojada.

—Hasta mañana, Kinomoto —y se fue. Vi su espalda perderse entre las personas y después la pesada lluvia me privó de su maravilloso cuerpo.

Estuve unos cuantos minutos mirando por donde se había ido hasta que empecé a notar de nuevo la mirada de la gente y chicos de mi edad sonreírme seductoramente. Estaba claro que hoy no era mi día, pero tampoco el de aquellas personas piradas.

Entré en la tienda empapada, comprobando sorprendida de que había llegado con diez minutos de antelación. Bien. Aunque no debería apropiarme todo el mérito puesto que hubiese llegado tarde de no haber sido por la milagrosa aparición de Shaoran Li con su coche y una amabilidad que me desarmó por completo.

Fui a la pequeña habitación donde nos cambiábamos y, al mirarme al espejo, comprobé por qué todo el mundo me había mirado de esa forma. De una forma macabra.

Mi camiseta blanca, aparte de apegarse a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel, transparentaba absolutamente todo. Vi mi sujetador a través de la camiseta. En un pecho estaba Maggie Simpson abrazando un osito de peluche y en el otro ponía: The Simpson. Suspiré y me dejé caer en el banquillo, apuntando una nota mental: ponerme sujetador blanco cuando lleve camiseta blanca.

Entonces pensé en Shaoran Li y tuve ganas de que se abriera la tierra y me tragara.

Él habría visto mi transparencia y mi sostén.

¿Me podía pasar algo más malo?

Aunque, a mi pesar, admití que no todo había sido malo. Al fin y al cabo mi profesor me había ayudado a pesar de haberle pedido que me dejara en paz.

¿Shaoran Li sería, en realidad, una buena persona?

Pero la pregunta correcta era: ¿lo quería descubrir?

**POV Shaoran**

Y yo que no me quería mojar.

Paraguas y coche. Era imposible empaparse por culpa del agua de la lluvia, sin embargo todo puede cambiar cuando te encuentras con una niña de ojos verdes tirada en medio de la acera completamente mojada y piensas, ¿se habrá vuelto loca? Y, a pesar de desear ignorarla y seguir tu camino, detienes el coche y la ayudas.

Ése era yo. Había ayudado a Sakura Kinomoto y todavía ignoraba por qué. Al fin y al cabo me había llamado amargado y eso había provocado que recuerdos dolorosos del pasado regresaran a mi mente como un torbellino, pero al verla tan desprotegida ahí en medio y llorando (las lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia, pero había escuchado los sollozos en cuanto me bajé del coche) no fui capaz de ignorarla y continuar mi camino. Después de la extraña charla que habíamos tenido —no era mi intención sacar el tema de la noche apasionante que tuvimos, pero casi me veía en la obligación de decirle que la primera que tenía que respetarse era ella misma, aunque tal vez eso le sentó demasiado mal y me atacó de esa forma—, la cual no quería que se hubiese desarrollado de esa forma. Intenté alejar la conversación, manteniendo a ralla sus palabras dichas para atacarme, pensando que no me herirían, aunque lo hicieron como si me abrieran una vieja herida que llevaba cerrada algunos años. Podría no demostrar mis sentimientos, pero eso no significaba que no los tuviera.

Así que, deseando llegar a casa y meterme bajo la ducha con el fin de olvidar a esa estúpida muchacha, me subí en mi coche y conduje con precaución ya que la carretera mojada es un enemigo mortal. Y al girar la esquina la vi. Tuve la imperiosa necesidad de parar el coche, ir corriendo hacia ella y abrazarla, como si fuera una muñeca rota que lo único que necesita para sentirse viva es notar el agua de la lluvia sobre ella. Pero retuve ese impulso y actué con normalidad.

La invité a subir al coche y me ofrecí a llevarla a casa, pero al parecer Sakura quería ir a trabajar. En cuanto la levanté del suelo me fijé en su camiseta blanca que era transparente y afinaba cada parte de su tronco perfecto junto a su sujetador de Maggie Simpson que adornaba unos pechos ideales para cada una de mis manos. Aunque intentara mantener esos pensamientos pervertidos lejos de mí, no podía evitar pensar en ella, en mí y en una cama y no con el fin de dormir.

Fue una visión que me trastocó durante unos segundos porque suficiente me atraía esa muchachita como para perder el norte ante la hermosura que eran sus curvas empapadas. Me iba a volver loco. Tendría que hallar la solución para hacer que Kinomoto dejara de atraerme tanto y lo peor de todo eran sus ojos brillantes cada vez que hablaba conmigo y la sensación de malestar que se adueñaba de mi cuerpo al pensar que tenía ganas de llorar por mi culpa.

Y, sinceramente, cuando llegamos a su lugar de trabajo no sé por qué me quedé en el coche observándola patinar con una gran destreza hasta las puertas del centro comercial y resguardarse dentro. Quizá porque sabía que no llevaba paraguas y quizá porque era consciente de lo que iba a hacer antes de que mi mente lo pensara.

Cogí el paraguas que había dejado en el suelo de los asientos traseros y salí del coche, corriendo, siguiéndola, deseando encontrarla y no tener que entrar en su tienda. La vi moverse con la extrañeza en su cara mirando a las personas que la miraban a ella por su transparencia. Escuché a un grupo de chavales lanzándole piropos y comiéndosela con los ojos.

Fruncí el ceño, dirigiéndome a Sakura y, antes de gritar su nombre, los miré como si fueran la peor escoria del mundo y enseguida enmudecieron. Tampoco sé por qué lo hice. Tal vez porque estaba tratando a mi alumna como si de un trozo de carne se tratara, ignorando el hecho que yo también la traté así puesto que me acosté con ella la primera noche que la conocí y encima estando ambos borrachos.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos. Escuché unos pasos salir de la cocina y luego un peso doble sentarse a mi lado.

—Shaoran se te van a poner malos los yogures —dijo Mei Ling, zampándose uno.

—Mei Ling aún estoy enfadado contigo por arrastrarme, bajo tus planes malvados (te recuerdo que siempre te salen mal, como éste), a la tienda de Kinomoto.

—¿Aún estás pensando en eso? Oye, mira, lo siento, en realidad te llevé allí porque la recordaba como la chica con la que te acostaste. Se la ve una niña muy buena y muy dulce y me dije a mí misma: oye, Mei Ling, ¿por qué no hago que mi primo la conozca sin estar borracho? No pensé nunca que sería tu alumna. Demasiada la casualidad.

—Pero sabías que tenía diecinueve años.

—La edad es un número, así que no molestes.

—¿Un número? Mira, Mei Ling, cuando quiera que me des tu ayuda para encontrarme una novia te avisaré, pero de momento ya me las apaño yo y ya busco yo de paso. Soy lo bastante mayorcito para saber buscar y encontrar lo que yo quiera.

—¡Pero es que no buscas, tonto primo! —dejó el envase vacío del yogur y la cucharilla encima de la mesilla en la que cenaba cuando estaba solo viendo la televisión, aunque últimamente era imposible estar solo teniendo a una molesta mosca persiguiéndome a todos lados. Para más aclaraciones, esa mosca se llamaba Mei Ling, quien parecía haberse apoltronado en mi piso durante unos «días»—. Tengo que entrar yo en acción.

—La última vez que me buscaste una novia no te recuerdo lo que ocurrió.

—Admito que no me lucí mucho ahí —musitó con la voz rota.

Suspiré; mi prima era única en hacerme sentir culpable.

—Mira, Mei Ling, aprecio mucho, bueno, lo aprecio a secas lo que haces por mí, por preocuparte por mi soledad y esas cosas, pero estoy bien. No quiero novias, no quiero relaciones y no quiero enamorarme. Lo único que quiero está a kilómetros de distancia...

Mei Ling me miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y me abrazó, sollozando, mientras decía palabras que no entendía. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que fastidiar estos momentos de nostalgia poniendo su punto de enorme tristeza y su estúpido llanto? Pero la verdad es que me gustaba que me distrajera con esas tonterías porque así recuperaba mi enfado y podía volver a convertirme en huraño. Si quedaba al descubierto sin mi protección podrían ver cuánto sufría a cada segundo. Era mucho mejor que pensaran que era un amargado, como creía Sakura Kinomoto.

—¡Ag, Mei Ling, suéltame! —la cogí de los hombros para separarla de mí—. Abraza a un peluche y no a mí.

—Oh, chico, que poco sentimentalista eres —gruñó y luego añadió por lo bajo—: así te va...

¿Quién dijo que la compañía era algo bueno? Pues estaba seguro que ese alguien no conocía a Mei Ling y sus incansables tonterías.

* * *

**Sé lo que estáis pensando. _¿Por qué eres tan cruel para hacérselo pasar mal a Sakura?_ He de admitir que sí, que soy un poco cruel y que debo ser sincera ya que podemos esta semana no lo he pasado muy bien (no han sido unos días agradables para mí) y me sorprende mucho que haya acabado el capítulo, pero lo acabé diciéndome a mí misma una y otra vez que habían personas —vosotros/as— que merecíais un capítulo por seguir la historia y dejar vuestros comentarios!**

**Ahora pasando al capítulo; puede que Sakura haya tenido un gran mal día, pero no todo es malo y, además, hemos podido ver una faceta de Shaoran como caballero, caballero algo amargado, pero caballero al fin y al cabo, ¿no? Peeeero no os confiéis, sólo digo eso, y bueno, quizá admito que hay una pequeña sorpresa en el siguiente capítulo, ¿cuál? ¡aaaaah! jajaja.**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo!**

**En fin, muchísimas gracias por vuestros maravillosos comentarios que me animan muchísimo y me pone contenta saber que hay mucha gente que sigue esta historia.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**LadyRubí.**


	5. Los ogros tienen familia, como Shrek

**********************Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.**

* * *

**Las consecuencias del alcohol**

_Sakura se despertó aquella mañana en la cama de aquel guapo extraño con un gran dolor de cabeza y desnuda. Ese encuentro se hubiese quedado en un lío de una noche sino fuera porque al día siguiente se presentó ante toda su clase como el nuevo profesor._

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Los ogros también pueden tener familia, como Shrek.**

**POV Shaoran**

—¿Te has preguntado alguna vez qué sienten tus alumnos cuando los suspendes?

Para variar, Mei Ling estaba en _mi_ casa, por mucho que ella creyera a pies juntillas que también era suya, tirada en el sofá con los pies encima de la mesita con mi maletín de profesor estricto apoyado a su lado y con un montón de papeles desperdigados por su regazo.

Me detuve en el umbral del comedor mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados mientras me secaba el pelo con una pequeña toalla. Debería haber aprendido ya que no era nada recomendable dejar mis cosas a la vista de su mirada felina. De hecho, no podía dejar nada a la vista y, además, tenía que guardarlo todo como si de un tesoro se tratara porque Mei Ling era la persona más cotilla del mundo y husmeaba cualquier cosa que le pareciera sospechosa o curiosa. A veces me preguntaba cómo era posible que fuéramos primos. Seguro que ella era adoptada.

Caminé con pasos cortos hacia ella mientras mi prima pasaba las hojas.

—Que estudien si no quieren suspender.

—Eres mala gente —me apoyé en el respaldo del sofá para mirar por encima de su hombro—. ¡Suspendiste a Sakura! —gritó de pronto con los ojos muy abiertos.

Fruncí el ceño y le quité todos los exámenes de las manos para agruparlos de forma ordenada y metiéndolos en el maletín.

—La última vez que rebuscas en mis cosas.

—Pero Shaoran...

—Ni una palabra.

Pero de todos era sabido que Mei Ling nunca tenía una última palabra.

—¿Por qué has suspendido a Sakura?

—Yo no suspendo a nadie —gruñí dejando el maletín encima de la mesa, alejado de las manos inquietas de mi prima—. Son los alumnos que suspenden. Yo me dedico a corregir.

—Pobrecilla, ¿no te dio pena?

Rodé los ojos y me senté en el sillón orejero. Cogí el mando de la televisión y la encendí con el fin de ignorar a Mei Ling.

—¡Eh! Te estoy hablando.

Le lancé la toalla a la cara para que se callara y ella me miró con el ceño completamente fruncido.

—Seguro que eres la reencarnación de un cavernícola de esos que pintaban en las paredes y saltaban y gritaban cosas nada comprensibles.

—Ajá.

Pude sentir como la indignación de Mei Ling se hacía cada vez más presente, pero nunca llegué a saber qué ocurriría —si me pegaría o me mataría, una de las dos— porque sonó el timbre de la puerta y ambos intercambiamos una mirada de extrañeza. Ninguno de los dos esperábamos a nadie y, sobre todo, en mi piso jamás picaba alguien más que nada porque no conocía a nadie que supiera donde vivía a excepción de Eriol, mi amigo, y mi prima.

Así que llegué a la conclusión de que serían para que me cambiara de compañía de Internet o para darme propaganda. ¿Para qué vivía en el último piso? Pues para que no vinieran a molestarme, pero parecía que tenían mucho tiempo libre.

Con un suspiro cansado me levanté empujando a Mei Ling por el hombro para que volviera a sentarse. Me insultó, pero hice oídos sordos pues era mucho mejor antes que enzarzarme en una discusión verbal con ella. Por mi experiencia, esas disputas se hacían completamente eternas y siempre ganaba ella puesto que yo terminaba por cansarme y con tal de no escucharla daba dinero.

Abrí la puerta con mi mejor cara de perro cabreado pero enseguida cambié la expresión al encontrarme de cara con Toya, mi vecino de al lado.

—Hola —dije algo desconcertado.

—Buenas —ese chico, por lo que había podido observar estas dos últimas semanas, me había dado cuenta que muy pocas veces sonreía. Sólo cuando estaba con su compañero de piso, Yukito, y cuando el primer día al ver a su hermana.

—¿Necesitabas algo? —pregunté cortésmente.

—Venía a decirte que este sábado hacemos la inauguración del piso y haremos una pequeña fiesta —me sorprendí, pero no lo dejé traslucir—. Podéis venir, tú y tu novia.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Novia?

—¡Oh, no! No soy su novia, dios me libre, somos primos, pero estate seguro que nos pasaremos —apreté los dientes al escuchar su voz y luego su escandalosa risa de persona que se cree simpática y no lo es.

—Perfecto entonces —Toya asintió—. Nos vemos en mi casa el sábado a eso de las diez de la noche. No faltéis.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Seremos puntuales! —Mei Ling le dirigió una gran sonrisa que no fue correspondida, aunque ni siquiera le importó.

Toya volvió a asentir y se marchó. Yo cerré la puerta y miré furioso a mi prima, la cual muy pronto sería mi difunta prima porque la iba a asesinar. ¿Por qué siempre se tenía que meter donde no la llamaban?

—¡Qué guay! ¡Ya tenemos plan para el fin de semana! —me sonrió dejando al descubierto una hilera perfecta de dientes blancos—. Por cierto, tu vecino está como un queso. Madre mía si yo no tuviera novio...

—Eres la peor prima del mundo.

Me miró muy sorprendida por mi ataque directo.

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿No te cae bien ese chico? Parece muy simpático.

—Ése es el hermano de Sakura Kinomoto y, por ende, ella estará en la fiesta.

—¿Estará Sakura en la fiesta? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Le fruncí el ceño.

—¿Por qué narices te alegras? —gruñí—. No sé si te has dado cuenta pero eso para mí es malo. No pienso asistir.

—Venga, va, hombre —puso los ojos en blanco—. Si ella está igual de avergonzada que tú estoy segurísima que no irá a la fiesta de su hermano. Se la ve una chica lista..., a pesar de haberse acostado contigo.

Intensifiqué aún más el ceño fruncido.

—Te vas a enterar.

Mei Ling echó a correr por el pasillo gritando y riendo y yo no pude salir del comedor para atraparla y obligarle a pedirme perdón por todas esas burradas que estaba diciendo sobre mí puesto que el teléfono empezó a sonar. Me detuve de golpe, escuchando al segundo el portazo que dio Mei Ling en su habitación improvisada.

Caminé hacia el teléfono y descolgué al tercer timbrazo.

—¿Dígame? —contesté apartándome el pelo de la cara.

Escuché la respiración al otro lado de la línea y después una voz dulce de mujer que me trajo malos recuerdos.

—¿Shaoran? ¿Eres tú?

Sentí que me quedaba sin respiración y me mareaba. Tuve que apoyarme en el estante para no caerme. El labio inferior me tembló y apreté los dientes para recuperar el tono normal de mi voz.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué quieres ahora?

**POV Sakura**

Extrañamente y para mi gran asombro, no me resfrié. Estaba completamente bien. De hecho, me sentía con fuerzas renovadas y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa imposible. Bueno, sí, estaba en perfectas condiciones para elaborar una tarea ardua menos el levantarme pronto. Para variar detuve el despertador de un manotazo y continué durmiendo, sintiendo el placer de estar entre las dulces sábanas de mi cama, el colchón mullido tan cómodo que no me permitía despertar, olvidándome por completo que tenía que asistir ese día a la universidad, que a primera hora tenía que entregar un trabajo…

—¡Mierda! —grité, dándole patadas a las mantas para quitármelas de encima.

Me restregué los ojos con las manos, dándome cuenta que si no salía en ese preciso instante de mi casa, llegaría tarde, no me dejarían entrar a la primera clase, y no podría entregar el trabajo que estuve haciendo durante todo el fin de semana, pegada a la pantalla del ordenador.

Cogí lo primero que vi de ropa, hice una rápida visita al lavabo, bajé corriendo las escaleras, agarré el almuerzo, despidiéndome rápidamente de mi padre.

—¡Pero Sakura el desayuno! —escuché que gritaba desde el umbral de la cocina.

Yo me puse en pie con los patines ya colocados, abrí la puerta y exclamé:

—¡Lo siento, llego tardísimo, papá!

Y me marché, patinando a la desesperada. Fui esquivando a los transeúntes, recibiendo alguna mala mirada y ladridos de perro que se sorprendían al verme ir a tal velocidad. El camino hacia la universidad fue pasando como un borrón a mi alrededor hasta llegué al lugar donde hacía una semana me había caído, perdido el paraguas —y la dignidad— y el momento en que Shaoran Li me recogió para mi gran sorpresa. Fue muy amable por su parte, sí, y se lo quise hacer saber al día siguiente, quedándome en la clase hasta que se marchó todos mis compañeros.

—Sakura, ¿no vienes? —me preguntó Tomoyo, sorprendida de mi exasperante lentitud para recogerlo todo.

—No, ahora iré, ¿tú no tienes clase de canto?

Miró el reloj de su muñeca y asintió.

—Sí. Nos vemos mañana —se despidió con la mano y su tranquilizadora sonrisa y se fue.

Me levanté justo cuando mis últimos compañeros se iban de clase y yo me acerqué hasta la mesa del profesor, donde Shaoran se hallaba de pie guardando las hojas y sus apuntes en el aburrido y soso maletín negro. Advirtió mi presencia y alzó la cabeza, apretando la mandíbula al descubrirme a mí. En ese momento pensé que había sido una mala idea tratar de conversar con él.

—¿Quieres algo, Kinomoto?

Tragué saliva.

¿Dónde había ido a parar su amabilidad y su ternura al recogerme en mitad de la calle?

—N-No..., o sea sí. Bueno, decirte que gracias por..., por ayudarme. —¿Por qué en su presencia me ponía tan nerviosa, tartamudeaba de esta forma y, no sólo eso, sino que encima se me iban todas las ideas de la cabeza en el momento de entablar conversación?

—Ya me las diste ayer. ¿Algo más?

_Oh, vaya._

De acuerdo. Seguramente la persona que me recogió ayer por la tarde y me llevó al trabajo en coche fue su hermano gemelo, el bueno, y él, el profesor que estaba delante de mí, era el gemelo malo. Por un momento quise creerme esa hipótesis pero luego reparé en la mirada plagada de indiferencia que me regalaba Shaoran Li y tuve que aterrizar sobre mis pies y pensar con claridad lo que iba a decir.

—T-Tan solo eso... Aunque —me llevé la mano a la mochila justo cuando recordaba que me había olvidado su paraguas en casa—, ¡me he olvidado tu paraguas! ¡Te lo iba a traer pero esta mañana llegaba tarde y se me ha ido de la cabeza!

En ese instante lo vi. Una mínima, pequeñísima, casi imperceptible sonrisa en los finos labios de mi profesor. Era tan pequeña que tuve que fijarme bien para constatar que estaba _sonriendo_. Y yo que creí a pies juntillas que no sonreía, que no sabía, que eran tan innecesario ese gesto para él que había caído en el olvido de su mente.

Pero fueron unos segundos que pasaron demasiado rápido y pronto la sonrisa se desvaneció y reapareció su habitual cara de indiferencia que me obligaron a preguntarme si me lo había imaginado.

—Es igual. Quédatelo.

Lo miré sorprendida.

—¿De verdad? Pero es tuyo...

—Kinomoto, no me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces —dijo con ofuscación mientras cerraba el maletín y lo cogía por las asas.

Me hubiera gustado preguntarle por qué era tan bipolar. Aunque me hubiera gustado saber más qué había bajo esa faceta de indiferencia por el mundo que su bipolaridad demostrada. Shaoran Li era todo un misterio, un libro cerrado que por mucho que tratase de abrirlo, me era completamente difícil. Entonces me recordé que yo no quería abrir nada ni conocer más a ese profesor loco y bipolar que parecía enfadado con el mundo.

Desde ese día Shaoran Li volvió a sus andadas de ignorarme como lo había hecho desde el día en que llegó y yo, bueno, yo lo acepté y continué preguntándome por qué ese hombre era tan raro.

Con un suspiro dejé el semáforo donde me había agarrado días antes y poco después llegué a la universidad muy justa. Nada más entrar yo en clase, entró el profesor de esa respectiva asignatura con los ojos clavados en mí, lanzándome una mirada en la que afirmaba que había entrado por los pelos. Ese profe tenía fama de ser muy estricto y mala persona.

En fin, la vuelta a la rutina era maravillosa.

_**LasConsecuenciasDelAlcohol**_

—¡Mira! —exclamó Tomoyo parada delante del tablón de salidas de nuestra carrera—. ¡Qué guay! Nos vamos dentro de dos semanas durante tres días y dos noches a una casa de campo a grabar a los animales del bosque. Como un documental. ¿Vamos en pareja? Yo llevo la cámara y tú te pones delante de ella y haces de reportera. Será alucinante. ¿Puedo hacerte el vestido? Le preguntaré al profesor Terada que es quien ha organizado la salida. Ya estoy emocionada sólo de pensarlo.

No abrí la boca en ningún momento porque no me dejó y porque me quedé completamente helada al escuchar que me iba a hacer un vestido para salir delante de la cámara, la cual verían todos los profesores, incluido Shaoran Li (no es que me importara, eh...). Lo cierto es que Tomoyo sus dos grandes aficiones han sido las cámaras y crear vestidos que yo pudiera probarme luego. Pensé que lo de confeccionar vestidos era una etapa de niña de doce años. En casa tenía álbumes enteros donde salgo yo con sus mil creaciones, todas con un título pensado por mi amiga.

Y yo creí felizmente que ya había pasado. Que ella ya no me haría llevar más vestidos de esos que algunos rozaban los ridículo. Me había engañado pensando que Tomoyo había dejado eso atrás puesto que la universidad consumía mucho tiempo de su tiempo libre. Mentira. Ella sacaba tiempo incluso debajo de las piedras o robándoselo al horario nocturno de sueño. Pero era lógica que me hubiera confiado pues hacía un año que ya no mostraba interés en vestirme.

Quise de darme de cabezazos contra la pared, pero no me retuve. En su lugar, pregunté, queriendo que a Tomoyo se le fuera la idea de vestirme de la cabeza:

—¿Qué profesores vienen?

—Supongo que el profesor Terada porque es quien ha propuesto la salida, pero no sé a quién se lo pedirá más.

—¿Crees que se lo dirán a Shaoran Li? —pregunté en un cuchicheo para que nadie se enterara.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No se le ve un tipo de campo, así que lo dudo.

Sentí dos cosas contradictorias a la vez: alegría porque permanecería alejada de él durante tres días y podría realizar el trabajo sin ponerme nerviosa y tartamudear como una idiota delante de él, pero también sentí lástima. Quizá porque había esperado que él viniese. Una gran estupidez. No me preguntéis; a veces no me entiendo ni yo misma.

Me aguanté un suspiro justo cuando escuchamos un pequeño grito que nombraba a mi mejor amiga.

—¡Tomoyo!

La interpelada nada más oír su voz, no se pensó dos veces el dejar de mirar el tablón y salir corriendo hacia su novio, Lars.

Lars tenía veintitrés años, trabajaba en la empresa de la madre de Tomoyo desde hacía un año y medio, justo cuando él y mi amiga se conocieron en una cena a la que la obligaron asistir y que, por cierto, ella no deseaba ir. Pero, gracias a eso, pudo conocer al chico que ahora era su novio. Ambos quedaron prendados el uno del otro en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron un instante y todo cambió para ellos. Como en los cuentos de hadas, vamos.

Estuvieron hablando toda la noche, sorprendiéndose mutuamente, descubriendo que sí, que existía el amor, que ellos eran «almas gemelas» como me había descrito por teléfono Tomoyo de madrugada cuando llegó a casa. Yo, lógicamente, estaba durmiendo, pero me despertó, diciéndome que tenía que contarme algo muy importante y que al final estaría contenta de que me hubiera arrancado del sueño.

Y era cierto. Me emocioné tanto por ella que le empecé a hacer tantas preguntas que terminamos tres horas hablando por teléfono, viendo como el cielo oscuro iba amaneciendo, dando paso a un nuevo día. Tomoyo me aseguró que Lars le había prometido que la llamaría porque le parecía una chica hermosa e inteligente con la que podía hablar durante horas sin aburrirse ni un ápice. Cumplió lo prometido y la llamó y yo lo conocí tres meses después de que iniciara su relación clandestina con mi mejor amiga. Hoy en día, la madre de Tomoyo ignora aún quién es el novio de su hija, aunque sabe que algo tiene puesto que las madres, en principio, eso lo notan.

Yo aún me encuentro muy sorprendida de que no hayan sido pillada por su madre puesto que no se esconden, ya que muchas veces él la viene a buscar al término de la jornada escolar y la lleva a clase de canto, sin embargo, intuyo, que es mi mejor amiga la que no quiere hacer pública su relación con Lars por temor a que él pierda el trabajo y su madre le prohíba rotundamente volver a verle.

Lars me caía bien, era un chico muy majo y bastante guapo con su pelo corto castaño, su piel pálida y sus ojos verdes, pero había un problema. Desde que Tomoyo estaba con él, ella y yo ya no nos veíamos tanto ni quedábamos cada fin de semana como antes y eso me dolía pues, a pesar de aún contarnos nuestras confidencias y vernos cada día gracias a la universidad, ya no era como antes puesto que a veces ella tenía citas con Lars y yo pues siempre quedaba en un segundo plano. Y dolía. Sentía que Lars me estaba arrebatando a mi mejor amiga poco a poco y casi sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Pero tampoco le podía recriminar nada puesto que, en realidad, era lo más normal.

Los novios van y vienen. Las amigas verdaderas van a estar ahí para siempre; yo era una de esas amigas y ella, para mí, también. Y más la amistad que teníamos Tomoyo y yo; infranqueable, imposible de romper. Aunque la relación de noviazgo de mi mejor amiga provocaba que, a veces, sintiera sensación de claustrofobia ya que la sentía tan lejos que incluso llegaba a pensar que a lo mejor no iba a estar ahí cuando la necesitara, que estaría demasiado ocupada estando con Lars-roba-amigas mientras yo necesitara de su ayuda.

Observé con los ojos cristalinos a mi mejor amiga besarse con Lars. Me mordí el labio, acercándome a ellos con una lentitud exasperante, deseosa de que cuando llegara ya hubieran terminado de haberse demostrado su amor. Por suerte, así fue.

—Hola, Sakura —me saludó Lars con una sonrisa.

—Lars —le sonreí forzada—. ¿Qué tal?

—Ahora muy bien —dijo, afianzando mejor el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Tomoyo.

Miré a mi mejor amiga.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿nos vamos ya? —El rostro de mi mejor amiga se descompuso ante mi pregunta y pude sentir un poco como mi corazón se quejaba. Ya sabía lo que vendría a continuación. No era la primera vez que ocurría y seguramente no sería la última, pero yo no decía nada; nunca decía nada.

—Sé que te dije de estar contigo toda la tarde ya que hoy libras y habíamos planeado un día estupendo, pero no sabía que Lars vendría a verme.

Tragué saliva, sintiendo el sabor amargo de las lágrimas.

—Lo siento mucho, Sakura —ella se mordió el labio inferior, pero yo le sonreí tan bien como pude.

—¡No pasa nada, mujer! —aún seguía sonriendo—. De todos modos, ahora tengo que ir a hablar con mi padre y entre unas cosas y otras, seguro que nuestro día se irá a pique y casi mejor quedar otro día en los que no haya ningún inconveniente —me reí.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Tomoyo. En lo más hondo de mí supe que la Tomoyo de hacía un año se hubiera dado cuenta de la mentira que acababa de decir, de mis ojos cristalinos, de la falsa sonrisa y la risa nerviosa. Me pregunté dónde estaría mi mejor amiga; en qué momento fue que la perdí quizá para siempre.

Tomoyo anteponía su relación a mí. Y me dolía, pero tampoco podía decirle nada, ¿verdad? Me encantaría gritarle una explicación, preguntarle qué le había pasado, exigirle que volviera mi auténtica mejor amiga; aquella que sonreía, aquella que aunque tuviera novio nunca cancelaba un plan conmigo... Sin embargo siempre me callaba consciente de que yo no era quién para reprocharle nada; yo, que siempre había acudido a ella con el fin de que me ayudara para algún problema mío, para cualquier tontería siempre la llamaba. Quizá era culpa mía que Tomoyo hubiera puesto esa distancia palpable entre nosotras.

Quise saber si ella notaba lo mismo que yo.

Y quise saber también si a ella le dolía igual que a mí.

Los vi alejarse mientras yo les despedía con la mano, teniendo una sonrisa petrificada en la cara. Yo siempre iba a estar ahí para mi mejor amiga, pero siempre me preguntaba si ella iba a estar ahí para mí. Me dejé caer contra la pared de la universidad y cerré los ojos. Conté hasta cien y los volví a abrir.

Un día al mes libraba entre semana y había decidido que ese día por la tarde lo iba a pasar con Tomoyo puesto que ella casi nunca podía quedar los fines de semana ya que estaba con Lars (¡qué raro!). Pero al parecer ese novio que tenía siempre se las ingeniaba para fastidiar mis quedadas con mi mejor amiga. La última vez que salí fue para ir a una discoteca (la noche en que acabé en casa del profesor Li) y eso casi no se podía considerar quedada ya que también estaban Naoko, Rita y Chiaru; además, Lars fue quien vino a buscar a Tomoyo puesto que no le gustaba mucho que asistiera a las discotecas y también fue el que insistió en que si yo no deseaba separarme de «ese chico al que besaba desenfrenada» sería por algo y por ese motivo me dejó ahí (esa información me la dijo Chiaru de manera confidencial). La Tomoyo de hace un año jamás me hubiera dejado en la discoteca sola y tampoco permitir que me fuera con él. ¿Y si hubiese sido un perturbado loco en lugar de un profesor algo bipolar?

Lars me caía bien, en un pasado. Ahora veía que acaparaba tanto a Tomoyo que a mí me dejaba fuera del círculo. Y estaba empezando a odiarle porque estaba cambiando a mi mejor amiga en alguien que no me gustaba, en alguien que no se preocupa por sus amigos porque son «lo suficientemente mayores para apañárselas sin ella». ¿Y si yo aún la necesitaba? Ese Lars me estaba arrebatando a mi Tomoyo y yo ni siquiera podía hacer nada puesto que estaba segura que mi mejor amiga se pondría de su lado.

Es lo que ocurre siempre, ¿no? Anteponemos antes a nuestros novios que a nuestros amigos verdaderos y así es como luego nos quedamos solos, sin nadie en quien apoyarte cuando te das cuenta que fuiste demasiado egoísta como para darte cuenta que tus amigos estaban ahí.

Con rabia me puse los patines y empecé a patinar, tratando de aliviar frustraciones. Sin embargo no pude llegar muy lejos puesto que la melodía del circo de mi móvil me obligó a detenerme de golpe. Rebusqué en la mochila hasta dar con él y lo cogí antes de que colgaran.

—¿Sí? —pregunté con voz cantarina.

—¿Sakura? Soy Yukito. —Emprendí de nuevo mi marcha, aunque esta vez dando un paseo—. ¿Tu hermano te ha dicho que montaremos una fiesta en casa este sábado?

—Algo me comentó. Me dijo que asistiera.

—Sí, pero te llamaba para decirte si puedes ir a comprar dos platos hondos grandes de plástico.

—Aún quedan dos días para el sábado, ¿no podréis ir vosotros? —La verdad es que sólo me apetecía ir a mi casa y estar tirada en el sofá viendo cualquier programa basura.

—Tu hermano trabaja todo el día y yo me tengo que encargar de la comida sin contar que también trabajo.

Retuve el suspiro.

—Oh, pero tú trabajas hoy, ¿no? Entonces olvídalo. —Escuché su risa.

Pensé en decirle que lo sentía pero que no podía ayudarlo, sin embargo era consciente de que si me iba hacia mi casa, sabiendo que podía haber prestado mi ayuda y había decidido no hacerlo, me iba a sentir mal durante una semana por lo menos. Quise de darme de cabezazos contra la pared y tener esa conciencia sin remordimientos. Conocía a varias personas con esa consciencia y estaba segura que era magnífica.

—Hoy tengo el día libre y no iba a hacer nada especial —me ahorré de explicarle el detalle de Tomoyo y mi gran plan sustituto sobre tirarme en el sofá—. Compro los platos, ¿y te los traigo?

—Si quieres venirte el día de la fiesta por la tarde, te los traigo y de paso estás con tu hermano. —Lo bueno de Yukito era lo observador que podía llegar a ser y lo atento que se mostraba. Sabía de buena tinta que tanto yo como Toya estábamos muy unidos y a mí me afectaba mucho el no verle cada día ni poder entablar una conversación, aunque la mayoría fueran insultos, con él.

—De acuerdo. Por mí genial —eso sólo me alegró un poquito.

* * *

_**LasConsecuenciasDelAlcohol**_

* * *

Fui patinando con normalidad, manteniendo alejado el mal pensamiento de Tomoyo y ese novio suyo que me alejaba de ella cada vez más y más. Sacudí la cabeza, sabiendo que no era bueno martirizarse por algo que sólo te hace daño a ti mismo y la otra persona es ignorante de tu dolor.

Entré en la tienda casi sin darme cuenta e irremediablemente pensé en que hacía un año Tomoyo siempre me acompañaba a hacer este tipo de recados o al revés. No importaba mientras pasáramos tiempo juntas, pero quizá ése era el problema; me había acostumbrado demasiado a su presencia, a poder contar con ella cuando en realidad siempre llegaba un punto en que el distanciamiento era inevitable... y era la peor sensación del mundo. El sentir que los recuerdos se han quedado en eso, en recuerdos, en algo que no volverá nunca porque las cosas han cambiado.

Pagué los platos y salí de la tienda, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que estuviera nublado y ni un rayito de sol pudiera colarse. Estúpido tiempo y sus ganas de llevarme la contraria siempre.

Me puse de nuevo a patinar lentamente, disfrutando de la soledad que reinaba en esos momentos en la calle. No me extrañaba. Hacía calor; la gente normal estaría resguardada en sus casas, pasándolo bien. Suspiré; en realidad tampoco hacía tanta calor, ni siquiera estaba sudando, pero mi estado anímico no estaba muy arriba, sino más bien hundido en el pozo del cabreo.

Giré la esquina, pero me detuvo de golpe al ver a Shaoran Li apoyado sentado en una mesa de la terraza de la cafetería con la mirada clavada en la acera de enfrente y las manos sobre sus muslos crispadas en puños. Reculé hacia atrás para ocultarme detrás de la pared y poder asomar la cabeza para observar qué o a quién estaba esperando.

¿Que debería haberme dado media vuelta y salir de allí porque no era de mi incumbencia? Pues sí.

¿Que por qué no lo hice? Curiosidad.

Me mordí el labio inferior. Su pelo castaño estaba más revuelto que de costumbre —hecho recalcado que se lo habría despeinado seguramente porque estaba nervioso—, sus ojos ámbar eran más inescrutables que cuando estaba en la universidad y su rostro carecía de todo rastro se sentimiento, incluso no había indiferencia, como un muro en blanco que no te transmite absolutamente nada. Enseguida quise saberle qué le ocurría y si podía ayudarle, pero seguramente me diría que no era de mi incumbencia —cosa lógica— y que me largara.

Pero era tan triste verlo así de impenetrable. Me mordí el labio inferior, ignorando una señora que pasaba en ese momento por mi lado y me dirigía una extraña mirada. ¿Acaso nunca había visto a nadie espiando a alguien?

Entonces, cuando volví a alzar la mirada, lo que vi me dejó petrificada.

—¡Papiiiiii!

Shaoran Li sonrió de verdad, de corazón y se agachó para recibir a un niño de unos siete u ocho años, con un enorme parecido a él, entre sus brazos y abrazarlo contra su pecho, casi aplastándolo. Mi profesor cerró los ojos como si no se creyera qué estaba ocurriendo en realidad, pero no dejó de sonreír.

Se le veía _feliz_.

Tan embobada estaba mirando esa preciosa escena que casi ni me di cuenta cuando se me resbalaron los patines hacia delante y caí de culo. Sólo me vio un perro que comenzó a mover su cola para que fuera a acariciarle. Pero no estuve mucho tiempo en el suelo puesto que me puse de pie y asomé la cabeza otra vez.

Casi podía percibir la alegría que derrochaba Shaoran.

**POV Shaoran**

Mi ex novia, Amy, me había llamado el domingo por la mañana para quedar el miércoles por la tarde puesto que Souta no había parado, durante largos meses, reclamar verme, estar con su padre y ella no había tenido otra que aceptar después de berrinches y mal comportamiento. Al principio quise ser orgulloso y decirle algo como «ahora soy yo el que no quiere», pero mi hijo era mi felicidad, la razón por la que no me había abandonado a mi suerte, sino que buscaba un futuro, un trabajo estable y un piso en el que vivir para siempre, para que él viniera y pudiera sentirse cómodo.

Amy y yo comenzamos una relación cuando yo tenía dieciséis años y ella veintiuno —nos llevábamos cinco años de diferencia—, pero a ninguno de los dos nos importaba que yo fuera más pequeño, a pesar de que mi familia se opuso completamente a nuestra relación, yo no la dejé y fuimos felices hasta que cumplí los diecinueve y por un error del destino ella se quedó embarazada de Souta. Decidimos tenerlo ya que sabíamos que no le iba a faltar de nada..., hasta que nuestras familias se metieron por en medio.

Querían que Amy abortara sin querer saber nuestra opinión porque mi madre no quería que yo me fastidiara la vida por un bebé cuando recién empezaba la universidad. Pero a mí eso no me importaba, yo quería ser feliz con mi familia y, hoy día, me pregunto si hubiese logrado serlo si las cosas se hubiesen desarrollado de otra manera. Seguramente es una duda que jamás logré resolver ya que el pasado nunca cambia y, como es lógico, es imposible acceder a él.

_«Shaoran, si deseas que seamos felices ven mañana al aeropuerto a las siete de la mañana. He sacado dos billetes. Te esperaré»._

_«No te preocupes, Amy, ahí estaré aunque tenga que remover cielo y tierra»._

Nunca cogimos ese avión.

Al día siguiente Amy decidió que ella iba a encargarse de nuestro hijo y que no deseaba que yo me interpusiera en su camino ni en su vida. Y durante los cortos siete años de Souta muy poco tiempo he tenido para estar con él a solas. A partir de los dos años tuvo que vivir conmigo hasta que cumplió los cinco puesto que Amy tuvo un problema de salud que no le permitía cuidar de nadie más que no fuera de ella misma, pero se recuperó, consiguiendo sobrevivir (nunca me dijo qué le ocurría). A partir de los cinco, volvió con su madre, pero pasaba conmigo todos los fines de semana hasta hace seis meses, donde Amy pidió la custodia total alegando que yo me desentendí del niño cuando él ni siquiera había nacido y que ni siquiera tenía un hogar ni trabajo estable. Era una teoría inestable, pero no cuando presentas la denuncia al juez, que es su padre. Él le dio la razón diciendo que mi modo de vida no era el adecuado para un niño puesto que eso de mudarse dos veces al año, cambiarlo de colegio y tener que encontrar un nuevo trabajo no era bueno para Souta. Lo que ellos no sabían era que si yo me iba de la ciudad era porque a mi hijo le iba mal en la escuela ya que sus compañeros sentía algo parecido a la envidia al descubrir que era capaz de adaptarse al ritmo de la clase a pesar de perder horas de estudio debido a las mudanzas.

Por ese motivo me instalé en Tomoeda y firmé un contrato permanente. Porque sería capaz de cualquier cosa por Souta, incluso mantenerme ligado a un lugar y ser un amargado con todos pues si con eso conseguía que el juez valorara realmente todo lo que estaba haciendo y me daba la custodia de Souta, todos mis esfuerzos habrían valido para algo.

Sacudí la cabeza y me acomodé mejor en la incómoda silla de la cafetería donde había quedado con Amy.

—¡Papiiiiiii! —sentí cómo se me ponía todos los pelos de punta al ver a mi hijo correr hacia mí con una sonrisa en la cara.

Me levanté y me agaché para recibirlo entre mis brazos como una oleada de calor que derritió todos mis muros de frialdad. Sonreí y hundí la cara en su cuello; me parecía irreal tenerlo allí, sujetándolo con fuerza, abrazándolo realmente, no como en los sueños que tengo algunas veces donde se desvanece y no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo.

Lo separé y le acaricié el rostro. En los meses que estuve sin verlo había crecido bastante. La verdad es que Souta se parecía bastante a mí. El color de su pelo era un poco más claro que el mío, reacción de que Amy fuera rubia, tenía la piel pálida, unos ojos ámbar grandes y expresivos, aunque tampoco era de sonreír mucho, sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario. Souta me recordaba a mí de pequeño.

—¿Qué tal estás, Souta? Estás más grande que la última vez —Mi hijo me sonrió abiertamente —lo que me conmovió de verdad, pese a no demostrarlo— y apoyó sus manos sobre mis hombros mientras me observaba con una profundidad que, si no supiera que esa mirada era mía, me pondría los pelos de punta.

—Sí. Papá, te echo de menos. ¿Cuándo podré volver a ir a tu casa? Quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

—No lo sé, hijo —le aparté unos cuantos mechones de la frente.

—Mamá no te deja, ¿verdad? Ella no quiere que esté contigo.

Me entraron ganas de desear que Souta no fuera tan listo, tan perceptivo, tan observador... Parecía que no, pero se daba cuenta de todo. Sabía exactamente que la relación de sus padres no era la misma que la de sus compañeros, pero nunca me había pedido que volviese a casa con Amy, quizá porque era demasiado inteligente para esperar una afirmativa o, simplemente, sabía la verdad. También estaba enterado de que era su madre quien había provocado que sus visitas a mi casa se vieran drásticamente eliminadas.

—Llegaremos a un acuerdo, ya verás.

—No me mientas —ojalá no fuera tan listo—. Le he dicho que quiero pasar tiempo contigo, pero no lo acepta. Dice que eres mala persona.

No dije nada. Quizá no había sido una persona maravillosa durante toda mi vida y que a veces sólo había mirado por mi propio interés, pero si cualquier asunto, incluso los de menor importancia, mezclaba a Souta, nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía decirme que era mala persona.

—Yo sé que no es verdad —dijo muy serio.

No pude reprimirme más y lo volví a abrazar, sabiendo que pronto me lo arrebatarían otra vez y quizá volvería a morir un poquito más.

Escuché unos pasos acercarse lentamente a mí y después detenerse en frente. Alcé la mirada para encontrarme con la mujer que había amado más en toda mi vida, Amy. Su pelo rubio estaba recogido en una coleta, tenía la piel mucho más pálida que antes, su delgadez era casi insoportable, parecía que en cualquier momento una ola de aire se la iba a llevar volando y sus ojos azules estaba ocultos detrás de unas gafas de sol negras.

—Ya lo has visto, Shaoran, ahora tengo que llevármelo.

—Apenas he estado con él —dije, incorporándome con lentitud, sintiendo a Souta pasar los brazos por mi cintura y ocultar el rostro en mi estómago. Le acaricié el pelo en un gesto de ternura.

—Te dije que sólo sería un momento para cumplir los deseos de Souta. No tienes derecho a estar con él.

—Tengo todo el derecho del mundo. Es mi hijo.

—Te desentendiste.

—No me desentendí y lo peor de todo es que lo sabes. Tú deseabas con todas tus ganas creer en que yo no quería a Souta, pero te equivocaste entonces y te equivocas ahora. Me da igual cuánto tenga que sacrificar hasta que el juez decida que puedo pasar el tiempo que me corresponde con mi hijo.

Apretó la correa del bolso y se colocó mejor las gafas, empujándolas con el dedo índice.

—Ya lo veremos —gruñó—. Hoy ha sido una excepción. Vámonos, Souta.

Alzó el brazo, extendiendo su mano.

Souta miró a Amy, luego a mí y de nuevo a ella. Tenía los ojos cristalinos, como si quisiera echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

—Pero mamá... Quiero pasar tiempo con papá.

—Ya sabes cuál fue nuestro trato —me sorprendí al ver los goterones de sudor que le caían por el rostro a Amy.

Souta suspiró.

—Souta, vete con tu madre —le sonreí exclusivamente a él y me puse de nuevo a su altura—. Ya verás que nos volveremos a ver pronto, además, si necesitas cualquier cosa aquí estaré, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Lo prometes que nos veremos pronto?

Tragué saliva amargamente.

—Claro.

Me abrazó de nuevo, susurrándome que me echaría de menos, y después me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Luego lo vi marchar agarrado a la mano de Amy con la cabeza girada para verme. Le sonreí, queriendo que no viese el dolor que me producía verlo partir de nuevo, sabiendo que yo llegaría a mi casa y no estaría revoloteando por allí. Cuando se subieron en el coche y los vi desaparecer me entró la rabia, la impotencia, la tristeza... ¿Por qué Amy no quería tener una custodia compartida? Souta me necesitaba, y yo también le necesitaba a él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que complicar las cosas de tal manera, produciendo que tanto nuestro hijo como yo y ella sufriéramos? ¿Qué ganaría Amy con todo eso?

Apreté los dientes, me di la vuelta y le di una patada a la silla donde había estado sentado anteriormente. Empujé la mesa con las manos y me alejé de allí, hundiendo las manos en mi pelo. Me acerqué a mi coche medio mareado y me apoyé en él, dejando reposar la frente sobre el techo. Cerré los ojos, deseando ir atrás en el tiempo y volver a sentir el abrazo de Souta. Estaba claro que no podía vivir sin él.

Escuché las ruedas de algo deslizarse por el suelo y abrí los ojos viéndola a _ella_ reflejada en el cristal de la puerta.

¿Por qué me la tenía que encontrar siempre en todos lados? ¿Tendría un imán o algo parecido? ¿Tan pequeña era la estúpida Tomoeda?

—Profesor —¿y por qué me tenía que hablar? ¿Por qué no podía irse con su voz compasiva a otro lado? Giré la cabeza para mirarla—, ¿te encuentras bien?

No me digas que lo había visto todo. Venga, va, hombre...

Después de encontrarme siempre con mi hijo la máscara de indiferencia total le costaba mucho volver a reaparecer en mi rostro y, por mucho que me esforzara en mantenerme inescrutable bajo sus ojos verdes, me fue imposible ocultar la tristeza, de la cual ella se dio cuenta.

—Sí. Buenas tardes, Kinomoto —abrí el coche con un sordo pitido, pero apenas pude abrir la puerta cuando volvió a hablar de nuevo.

—¿Seguro? Es que, bueno, he visto algo y si..., y si quieres hablar pues, aquí estoy.

Apreté los dientes y la miré con el ceño fruncido.

¿Hablar? ¿En serio? Pensé en desquitarme con ella y volcar toda mi frustración contra su persona, pero al verla con los ojos brillantes, las manos delante de su cuerpo agarrando una bolsa de plástico, las cejas levemente fruncidas y mordisqueándose el labio inferior, simplemente no pude. Esa chica derrochaba inocencia y simpatía con cada uno de sus movimientos y gestos; no podía usarla para descargar mi furia y hacerla sentir mal a ella.

Quién sabe; quizá también se me iba un poco la amargura cuando pasaba tiempo con Souta.

—Métete en tus propios asuntos, Kinomoto —le gruñí, viendo la sorpresa enmarcar su hermoso rostro—. Yo no necesito tu ayuda.

O simplemente era un poco menos amargo en mi interior. De cara para fuera seguía siendo huraño.

Dicho esto me metí en el coche, deseando desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Giré la llave, poniendo el motor en marcha y me alejé de allí lo más rápido que pude, temiendo girar el volante, dirigirme hacia mi alumna y pedirle que me consolara; hacía tiempo que nadie me daba un abrazo de apoyo (sin contar a Mei Ling; ya sabéis que a ella nunca la cuento).

Miré por el espejo retrovisor, comprobando que Sakura aún estaba allí parada, mirando por dónde me marchaba con la pena nublando su cara. Clavé la mirada en la carretera y solté una carcajada amarga.

Seguro que estaba pensando en cómo era posible que un ogro como yo tuviera familia y, aún más, sentimientos.

Yo también me lo preguntaba a veces.

* * *

**¡Holaaa! ¡Hasta aquí el capítulo 5! ¿Qué os pareció la "sorpresa"? ¿Os la esperabais? ¿No os lo imaginabais? ¿Queréis matarme por ello? Jajajaja. A mí la verdad es que me causa mucha ternura cómo Shaoran cambia ante la presencia de su hijo.**

**Bueno, no tengo nada de tiempo para explayarme aquí y subo el capítulo rápido y corriendo jajja. Así que espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y me hagáis saber qué os ha parecido.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis y dejáis un comentario! (Hay un comentario que me preguntó si tenía twitter y la verdad es que no tengo, nunca me ha llamado esa red social xDDD).**

**¡Nos vemos el próximo jueves!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**LadyRubí.**


	6. Una fiesta sobre ruedas

**************************Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.**

* * *

**Las consecuencias del alcohol**

_Sakura se despertó aquella mañana en la cama de aquel guapo extraño con un gran dolor de cabeza y desnuda. Ese encuentro se hubiese quedado en un lío de una noche sino fuera porque al día siguiente se presentó ante toda su clase como el nuevo profesor._

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Una fiesta sobre ruedas.**

**POV Sakura**

Salí de casa saltando las escaleras del porche, derrapé en la calle y empecé a patinar con todas mis fuerzas. Seguramente sabréis qué me pasaba. Y si tiene que ver con que una vez más llego tarde a la universidad, estáis en lo cierto. A veces pensaba que mi vida era monótona, pero luego rememoraba recuerdos, dándome cuenta que la rutina era la única cosa que no adornadaza mi día a día. Sin embargo, eso no me importaba en absoluto puesto que esta vez, aunque me saliera alas y volara por todo el cielo a la velocidad de la luz, no llegaría a tiempo para entrar a la primera clase, así que hice lo que todo el mundo hubiese hecho en mi lugar: aminorar la marcha y patinar lentamente.

Ya decían que de perdidos al río.

A pesar de mover los pies como si me pesaran toneladas, llegue a la universidad cuando aún quedaba media hora para terminar la clase.

Genial.

Ahora tendría que estar dando vueltas hasta que sonara el timbre. Metí los patines en la bolsa que siempre llevaba y me puse mis deportivas, deteniéndome frente al tablón de excursiones que había contemplado hacía dos días con Tomoyo. Intenté no pensar en que ella había anulado nuestra tarde por estar con Lars. Ella parecía no haberse dado cuenta de lo mucho que me afectó y yo simplemente me limité a cerrar la boca. No sabía si era demasiado buena o demasiado tonta. Me inclinaba por lo segundo.

Al fin y al cabo, Tomoyo me quería como a su mejor amiga. Al menos así lo demostró cuando descubrió nuestra ida a la casa de campo para hacer un cortometraje. Quería hacerme vestidos, medirme, disfrutar como una loca..., viendo eso reconocía a la Tomoyo de hacía un año, pero luego la veía en brazos de Lars y lo sabía, sabía que me había arrebatado a mi mejor amiga.

Se lo comenté brevemente a Toya y me aconsejó —casi obligándome— a hablarlo con Tomoyo, pero, ¿qué le iba a decir?

«Hum... Tomoyo, me parece que no recuerdas que soy tu mejor amiga desde que éramos unas mocosas que jugábamos a poder volar o yo ser tu muñeca porque te divertías como una loca al ponerme esos disfraces de hadas y criaturas del bosque..., pues como tu mejor amiga de diecinueve años madura te digo que me tienes abandonada por ese novio tuyo raro llamado Lars. Sí, de acuerdo que yo no pueda ofrecerte las mismas cosas en la cama; lógicamente no tengo pene y me atraen los hombres, ¡pero soy tu amiga! Y como amiga, te exijo que me prestes la atención que me merezco porque seré yo la que aguante tu llanto cuando ese roba amigas te deje».

—Sí, de lo más convincente —dije en un suspiro—. Aunque quizá si le pongo un cuchillo en el cuello me escuche con más atención...

Escuché un carraspeo a mis espaldas y cuando me giré en redondo, lo vi. Al profesor Li, mirándome como si estuviera loca (no me extrañaba; acababa de decir unas palabras que pertenecían a una psicópata). Desde hacía un par de días había comenzado a observarlo con otros ojos. Puede que fuera el mismo amargado de siempre, pero si me esforzaba conseguía apreciarlo bien. Un leve, levísimo, casi invisible brillo de tristeza, como si se acordara de su hijo al que casi no podía ver. Y entonces dejaba de verlo tan ogro, a pesar de que a veces en clase era el ser más odioso que jamás pudieras ver, sobre todo cuando formulaba preguntas trampas para hacer equivocar al alumno a propósito.

Lo cierto es que tenía toda la razón para ser así y actuar como un huraño. Aunque yo creía firmemente que no sonreírle a la vida era mucho peor, te hundía más en la oscuridad cuando estabas triste, pero, claro, eso cada uno lo veía como quería. Shaoran Li decidió darle la espalda a la luz y sólo dejarse embriagar por ésta cuando estuviera su hijo. Nada más era capaz de causarle esa alegría con solo su presencia.

Desconocía cómo se comportaba al estar en su casa, pero dudaba que cambiara y fuera, de repente, alguien sonriente y feliz. No tendría sentido y sería algo muy raro. Además, recordaba su casa vagamente y lo que más destellaba en mi mente era la blancura con la que estaban pintadas las paredes. Yo soy de la opinión que el blanco y el negro, tan diferentes, se parecen mucho. Son dos colores tristes dependiendo de quién hubiese al lado. Y estaba claro que Shaoran Li no era la alegría de la huerta.

—Estaba pensando en voz alta —mi profesor alzó una ceja—, pensando en una serie en voz alta —rectifiqué, dándome cuenta que lo mejor era cerrar la boca y sonreír.

—Intenta no pensar en esas cosas en voz alta —se puso a andar y cuando pasó por mi lado, dijo—: la gente puede llegar a una conclusión muy rara.

Al pasar de largo, su aroma me embriagó y pensé que me caería, pero entonces se detuvo y me miró con sus ojos ámbar. Me fijé en su corbata mal abrochada, su pelo despeinado y su tez pálida. Tuve el impulso de levantar la mano, estirar los dedos y acariciarla para cerciorarme de que era tan lisa como parecía. Por suerte para mí me controlé.

Oh, Dios mío, ¿por qué lo veía con otros ojos? ¿Porque tenía que tener un niño súper guapo que, al parecer, era el único en derretir su máscara de hielo? ¡Pues no! Debería ser el tipo con el que me acosté una noche, luego resultó ser mi profesor y donde ninguno de los dos debería tener más contacto del permitido. Así de claro. No deberíamos hablar, no deberíamos mirarnos, no debería sentir esta enorme atracción sexual que me obliga a inclinarme, echar a un lado todos los problemas y decirle «soy toda tuya».

Qué fácil podría ser rendirse ante la tentación y sucumbir al deseo...

Esto sólo podía acabar de una manera: en la cama y no para dormir precisamente.

—Se puede saber por qué no estás en clase.

Claro que me iba a decir algo así, ¿qué si no? Tendría que dejar de ver películas románticas donde todo acaba felizmente. Debería empezar a ver películas de acción o aventura o fantasía, allí normalmente no había amor, ¿cierto?

—He llegado tarde a clase..., y no puedo entrar ahora.

Frunció con ligereza el ceño, pero no objetó nada y yo aproveché ese momento para abrir mi enorme bocota.

—Tú..., ¿qué tal estás?

¡Dándole siempre en el clavo, Sakura, sigue así! Me reprendí mentalmente al ver la expresión de frialdad que se extendió por todo su rostro hasta opacar sus hermosos ojos ámbar sin ningún brillo posible. Por mucho que me esforcé no vi nada más que un enorme vacío tanto en sus ojos como en su expresión.

¿Por qué a veces no podía sencillamente callarme? Mira que era fácil... y lo difícil que me resultaba.

—No es asunt...

—Lo sé, sé que no es asunto mío, pero...

—¿Qué? —espetó burlonamente—. ¿Te preocupes por mí? Deja de meterte donde no te llaman, Kinomoto.

Ni siquiera pude replicar. Se dio la vuelta y se largó con la espalda tensa, los brazos tiesos y las manos crispadas en puños. ¿Se podía meter más la pata con menos palabras? Estaba claro que si se podía, yo lo haría. Dejé que mi cuerpo cayera contra la pared y suspiré. No podía recriminarle nada al profesor Li porque estaba claro que su reacción era lógica, como la de un animal feroz que se pone en guardia cuando ven que invaden su territorio.

Pero yo no quería invadir nada. Yo sólo quería conocerlo, pero eso no era imposible. Sólo complicaría las cosas, más de lo que ya estaban, y no, a mí me gustaba la calma, porque presentía que si tenía más contacto con Shaoran cruzaría una línea de la que sería incapaz de volver atrás.

Sacudí la cabeza.

¿En qué cosas pensaba? Nuestra relación se basaba en profesor-alumna. Lo que debía de hacer ahora era dejar esta extraña conversación a un lado, mantenerme alejada de él y de las preguntas que bailoteaban en mi cabeza y, ante todo, olvidar nuestra noche y la escena de Shaoran con su hijo. Si no olvidaba esa tierna imagen y la apartaba de mi mente, me perturbaría cada vez que viera a mi profesor.

Exacto.

Borrón y cuenta nueva.

Ahora me centraría en estudiar y puede que en recuperar a mi mejor amiga.

Shaoran Li se quedaba fuera de mi vida. Ya lo había decidido. Era una decisión irrevocable.

Estaba segura que él pensaba lo mismo que yo.

* * *

_**LasConsecuenciasDelAlcohol**_

* * *

—Sakura, ¿dónde te has metido esta mañana?

Tomoyo me sonreía como siempre.

—Llegando tarde para variar.

Mi mejor amiga se rió y luego me pasó una hoja entera por delante y por detrás llena de su pulcra letra. La miré, interrogante.

—Son los apuntes de hoy —me indicó, dejándomela sobre mi libreta—. Ya me la devolverás.

Tuve ganas de llorar. Siendo invadida por un impulso la abracé. Ella volvió a reírse y me devolvió el abrazo. Era ella. La Tomoyo de hacía un año. La que me daba sus apuntes sin tener que pedírselos, la que se preocupaba por mí, la que siempre iba a estar ahí... Pero ese momento acabó. Una señal de alerta brilló dentro de mi cabeza. Quise alejar el pensamiento de que Tomoyo se comportaba así casi por rutina y porque, bueno, era su amiga, pero si tuviera que elegir, elegiría a Lars.

Ahuyenté ese pensamiento que me traía malas vibraciones y le sonreí.

—Muchas gracias, Tomoyo.

—De nada —rió como siempre solía hacer cuando yo le daba las gracias después de un acto totalmente imprevisto por su parte.

La verdad era que quizá me había ofuscado demasiado y tan solo ella deseaba estar con Lars cuando podía puesto que era una relación «secreta» y su madre no debería enterarse. Tal vez no tendrían que afectarme estas cosas pues era posible que yo actuara igual en su situación.

Decidido entonces. Intentaría comprender a Tomoyo y a ayudarle. No estaba en mi naturaleza ser egoísta; entendía a Lars por querer estar con ella, era una persona agradable, sonriente y, sobre todo, te brindaba paz. Aunque compartirla de vez en cuando no le haría ningún daño... ¡No! Había dicho que iba a comprender a mi amiga y trataría de verlo todo desde un punto vista externo. Pero ella también podría ponerse en mi piel al dejarme tirada el día que tenía la tarde libre...

¡Joder! ¿Por qué la mente me tenía que ir en contra?

—Hummm... Tomoyo, mi hermano da una fiesta mañana por la noche, ¿quieres venirte?

Toya me había dicho que la invitara y que no viniera su novio.

—¿No le importará?

—¡Qué va! Se lo he preguntado y me ha dicho que ningún problema. Chiaru y las demás también vienen —esperé con los dedos cruzados que no me reprochara el haberlas invitado a ellas antes. Simplemente surgió.

—De acuerdo. ¿Vendrá el novio de Chiaru, Yamazaki?

_Sí._

—No lo sé.

—¿Puedo traer a Lars?

_No._

—Claro.

Toya me reñiría y puede que Yukito me defendería. Estaba claro que no era capaz de decirle el torrente de pensamientos que se acoplaban en mi mente, danzando de un lado a otro. O puede que no quisiera decirle nada pues estaba segura que Tomoyo me lo negaría todo y me afirmaría que ella no me estaba dejando de lado y yo me la creería, porque así es como mi mejor amiga lo veía.

Todo era perfecto, sin duda.

Me senté en mi sitio y clavé la mirada al frente. Debería volver a hablarlo con mi hermano. O, no sé, la idea de cambiar de identidad e irme a vivir lejos no la descartaba por nada del mundo.

—Ah, Sakura, por cierto —miré a Tomoyo—. ¿Hoy haces algo?

Fruncí el ceño ligeramente.

—Trabajo, como siempre.

—Oh —parecía descontenta—. Lars tiene cinco entradas para ir al cine esta tarde. Había pensado que fuéramos nosotros, tú, Chiaru, Rita y Naoko.

Aumenté más el mi ceño fruncido.

—¿Chiaru y las demás ya han aceptado?

—Sí. Me las encontré esta mañana con Lars y él las invitó. Es un cielo.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco, Tomoyo, pero, ¿en total no somos seis?

Mi mejor amiga se me quedó mirando muy fijamente y luego abrió la boca con sorpresa al darse cuenta que yo tenía razón.

Tuve ganas de reír. ¿Quién se iba a quedar fuera? Estaba claro.

—No te preocupes. Recuerda, trabajo por la tarde y, de todos modos, si pudiera ir no podrías decirle a alguna de las demás que no fueran.

Mi mejor amiga parecía realmente compungida. ¡Já! Pondría la mano en el fuego que en esos momentos se estaba preguntando cómo era posible que Lars hubiese cometido un error de cálculo. Pero yo estaba segura que no había cometido nada; esa había sido su primera impresión. Que una se quedara fuera y que esa una fuera yo.

—Me sabe muy mal, Sakura.

Le sonreí ampliamente, restándole importancia.

Tomoyo podía ser una ciega enamorada de un tipo que iba de príncipe y en realidad era un ogro (porque su novio sí que era un ogro), pero yo había descubierto su verdadera apariencia. ¡Estaba segurísima que Lars me veía como una amenaza! Además, me había visto cómo le miraba el otro día; como si me hubiera robado algo; seguramente de la misma forma en la que él me miraba cuando yo no le veía.

Juraría que Lars me estaba arrebatando a Tomoyo _adrede_.

Una voz en mi interior me advirtió que me estaba convirtiendo en una paranoica y que era muy probable que Lars se hubiese equivocado al contar a las amigas de Tomoyo.

_Sí, claro, para acabar en la empresa de la madre de Tomoyo errores como ese no puedes cometer._

Así que estaba claro. Mi lado paranoico había ganado. Ese tipo me quería apartar de una patada de la vida de Tomoyo, ¡pues no lo iba a conseguir! Ryo —mi ex novio— no consiguió que yo dejara de lado a mi mejor amiga por sus estúpidos celos, así que yo me agarraría a ella como si fuera una garrapata, ¡ni con fuego me arrancaría!

Se me formó en los labios una sonrisa sádica y mi mirada se tornó macabra.

_Esto es la guerra, Lars._

**POV Shaoran**

Entré en la sala de profesores con rabia, con ganas de patearle a la mesa, a la silla o a la puerta. Pero me retuve porque delante de mí, con su sonrisa imborrable en la cara, se encontraba Fujitaka Kinomoto. ¿Por qué mierdas tenía que sonreír siempre? ¿La vida era perfecta para él? ¿No había nada que lo importunase nunca? Tuve ganas de preguntarle cuál era el secreto; el secreto para sonreír siempre.

—Buenos días, Shaoran —me dirigió una sonrisa—. Te veo algo alterado.

¿Alterado? Que va. Hacía unos minutos que había tenido un encuentro con su hija y ni siquiera sé por qué narices tuve que hablarle, por qué pararme a entablar una extraña conversación ni tampoco sabía el motivo por el que había puesto su cara de preocupación y me había preguntado cómo estaba. ¿Por qué tenía que ser una cría tan metiche, tan cotilla... y tan amable? No entendía por qué se preocupaba por mí..., o quizá sólo quería saber para luego burlarse e ir corriendo la voz de mis desdichas por toda la universidad.

Habían personas realmente crueles. Sin embargo, Sakura Kinomoto no parecía de esas personas, al igual que su padre que me miraba con amabilidad. Esa familia estaba loca. Al menos el hermano era más bien de mi calaña; pocas sonrisas.

—Estoy bien —dije, ocultándome tras la inexpresividad.

Me senté en una silla y saqué los apuntes que daría hoy para mi clase.

—Los profesores para la salida a la casa de campo ya han sido asignados.

Miré al hombre que continuaba sonriendo.

—Tú eres uno de ellos.

Pestañeé, confundido.

—¿Yo? —me señalé a mí mismo—. No me apunté para ir.

—Ningún profesor podía ir y, además, muchos alumnos querían que tú fueras. —Estaba seguro que eran más bien alumnas pervertidas que tenía pensado violarme mientras duermo tranquilamente en una cama llena de paja. No, lo más seguro es que no pudiera dormir.

Me encogí de hombros.

—¿No te importa?

Negué con la cabeza. Tenía entendido que se cobraba más cuando hacías ese tipo de salidas; no me vendría mal el dinero. Además, los demás profesores tenían una vida y una familia. Yo dudaba que tuviera una vida y familia cerca de mi ámbito personal a Mei Ling, pero con ella no podía contar mucho porque tenía entendido que dentro de unos días volvía su novio.

—Cuídame bien a Sakura, que ella irá —volvió a sonreír y yo quise darme de cabezazos contra el escritorio.

_Si yo te contara..._ Retuve una sonrisa arrogante y asentí.

—Cuenta con ello.

Estúpida gente amable que se pensaba que todo el mundo era como ellos.

* * *

_**LasConsecuenciasDelAlcohol**_

* * *

—Por favor, que alguien me mate... —murmuré dejando caer la cabeza contra el reposabrazos del sofá.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi vecino tuvo que invitarme a una estúpida fiesta?

—Va, Shaoran, si tu prima está muy guapa con ese vestido amarillo —mi amigo alzó los pulgares en señal de asentimiento para Mei Ling y ésta dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y sonrió.

—¡Genial! Me pondré este vestido para la fiesta de esta noche, pues.

—Yo me pondré unos tejanos y camiseta amarilla de Shaoran para ir a juego.

Dios, que alguien me matara, no quería seguir viviendo así, no con otra mosca cojonera que se me había colado en casa.

—Por cierto, Shaoran, esta noche duermo en tu casa. Dicen que no es bueno conducir cuando vas bebido.

—¿Y a ti quién te ha invitado a la fiesta? Y más importante aún, ¿quién narices te ha invitado a mi casa?

—Oh, vamos, amigos, me has echado de menos todo este tiempo que llevo en Inglaterra, pero ya estoy aquí.

—Yo no te he echado de menos, cuatro ojos.

Eriol me miró con fingida indignación, frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, provocando que el flequillo cayera sobre su frente y su pelo diera destellos azules.

—No te voy a contestar. He madurado en todo este tiempo, ahora soy alguien más responsable, más amable, más...

—¿Echamos unas partidas al juego de lucha de la _play_? —le interrumpí.

De un salto se colocó a mi lado y encendió la videoconsola, pasándome un mando a mí y quedándose otro él.

—Te voy a dar una paliza, Shaoran. Esta vez no ganarás. Prepárate para la venganza.

—Dices lo mismo después de cada derrota. Acéptalo, soy mejor que tú.

—Te tragarás tus palabras. En Inglaterra he estado practicando para ganarte y borrarte esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara.

—¡Já! Eso habría que verlo, viciado.

—Te vas a enterar...

Por el rabillo del ojo observé como Mei Ling se lanzaba sobre el sillón de al lado y nos miraba entre incrédula y sorprendida. Empezó a negar con la cabeza y suspiró, hundiéndose entre los cojines.

—Maduros... —murmuró—. Sois unos críos.

Ignoramos a mi prima y Eriol, que llevaba el primer player, le dio a elegir personajes y comenzar pelea.

Esto iba a ser épico.

**POV Sakura**

Locura.

Nada más llegar al piso de mi hermano me mandaron a guardar los muebles frágiles y los marcos de fotos y estatuas que tienden a romperse. No hubiese sido tan malo si durante el ajetreo de ordenarlo todo Toya no hubiera estado echándome la bronca por no saber imponerme y decirle a Tomoyo las cosas claras. Yo, como buena niña, mantuve la boca cerrada, intercambiando de vez en cuando alguna mirada comprensiva con Yukito.

Pero al fin, cuando mi hermano se cansó de reñirme —seguramente se calló porque se había ido por las ramas y había acabado en el tema de mi ex novio Ryo y lo más probable es que no tuviera ni idea de por qué me gritaba—, nos dimos cuenta que faltaba media hora para la fiesta y yo decidí que era hora de darme una rápida ducha y cambiarme.

Me puse una falda tejana, unas botas hasta la rodilla y una camiseta ajustada y escotada de color verde.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, el piso se fue llenando de gente que no conocía —amigos de mi hermano y Yukito, supuse— y esperaba ansiosa la puerta para ver si llegaban mis amigas, pero en lo más hondo de mí deseaba ver a Tomoyo sin Lars.

Mi deseo no se cumplió porque primero vi al novio arrebata amigas que me miró de forma despectiva y yo le fruncí el ceño, pero luego apareció mi mejor amiga y ambos pusimos nuestra mejor cara de llevarnos bien con todo el mundo. Llegaron hasta a mí mis amigas, diciéndome el buen ambiente que había en esa fiesta, pero sobre todo los chicos guapos que abundaban demasiado.

Yo también me había fijado, pero de pasada. No tenía tiempo ni ganas para ligar esa noche.

Tomoyo se me acercó hasta llegar a mi oreja y susurró:

—Oye..., ¿estás segura que el profesor no viene?

Le sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

—No creo. Dudo que Toya le haya invitado.

Ni siquiera se conocían. Seguramente la única conversación que entablaban era un hola y adiós. Nada que obligara a mi hermano a invitarlo. De eso, por esta noche, no me debería preocupar.

—Pues no sé si me habré vuelto loca o él se ha colado, pero está entrando ahora mismo por la puerta mientras saluda a tu hermano —me di la vuelta en redondo—. Viene con una chica muy guapa y con un chico que no está nada mal.

Efectivamente, Tomoyo tenía razón.

Shaoran Li estaba en el umbral de la puerta hablando tranquilamente con mi hermano, vistiendo unos tejanos y una camisa de cuadros de manga corta abierta y de interior una camiseta de tirantes negra. ¿Se podía estar más guapo? Enseguida mi cuerpo vibró ante esa visión y tuve que sacudir la cabeza para centrarme y no dejarme guiar por las hormonas.

A su lado, estaba Mei Ling tan sonriente y feliz como la recordaba. Llevaba un vestido amarillo chillón que podría verse a ocho kilómetros de distancia y estaba subida encima de unos enormes tacones de aguja. Se agarraba felizmente al brazo de su primo, seguramente para no caerse.

Luego, mi mirada pasó hacia el «chico que no estaba nada mal» según Tomoyo y me sorprendí al descubrir que era bien guapo —no tanto como Shaoran, pero no se quedaba atrás—. Tenía unas gafas, donde detrás de éstas se hallaban unos hermosos ojos azules que hacía juego con su pelo con destellos del mismo color. Él, para mi sorpresa, tenía una camiseta amarilla, yendo a juego con Mei Ling, con quien intercambiaba alguna frase y se reían. Bueno, ella se reía escandalosamente; él, en cambio, sonreía sin enseñar los dientes y movía los hombros.

—Pues sí que los había invitado...

—Ya lo creo. Dudo que hayan venido vestidos así a quejarse del ruido.

—¡Aaaaah! —un grito de emoción a mi lado me hizo pegar un salto y mirar a Naoko, que se colocaba bien las gafas—. ¿Ese no es el profesor? ¿Qué hace aquí? Oh, Dios, está más bueno que cuando viene a clase. Le sienta bien esa ropa.

Vaya. No era la única que lo pensaba.

—Es el vecino de mi hermano.

—¿Lo tiene de vecino? ¿Y no has pensado en espiarle por el balcón? Quizá se pasea sin camiseta por la casa..., ¡o desnudo!

Estaba claro que Naoko necesitaba un chico pero ya.

—¿Y el que va con él, Sakura? —preguntó Rita.

Tuve ganas de poner los ojos en blanco, gritar y salir corriendo.

—Es su vecino, no el mío. Y, además, yo no me sé su vida. Tendrá amigos el hombre.

—¿Y la chica?

Apreté los dientes y me abstuve de decir que era su prima. No quería que me siguieran preguntando cosas que no sabía y no sabría nunca, por mucho que quisiera. Además, me había impuesto a mí misma ignorarlo y verle como un profe más. Sería difícil, pero no imposible.

—Debe ser su novia.

Me gustó que pensaran eso porque al menos no se le acercarían con extraños pensamientos... Mierda. Fuera. Fuera. Me apreté la frente con las palmas de la mano para apartar todo eso de mi mente. No tenía que pensar en ello, no tenía que pens...

—El profesor te acaba de localizar —me susurró Tomoyo y las piernas me temblaron.

Maldita sea. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué mi corazón había decidido latir con fuerza? ¿Por qué me sudaban las manos? ¿Por qué el aire se me hacía cada vez más pesado? Mierda, ¿y ahora por qué me miraba en el espejo para corroborar que seguía tan espléndida como hacía una hora? Me sorprendí a mí misma preguntándome cómo me vería Shaoran o qué estaría pensando.

Joder. Esto no iba pero que nada bien.

—¡Sakura! —Me alegré que Yukito me salvara del caos de mis pensamientos.

—Dime, ¿qué?

—¿Puedes ir a poner más hielo en la cubitera? Se ha acabado —alzó las manos y me enseñó todo tipo de bolsas de patatas—. Yo voy a llenar los platos. Parece que esta gente no haya comido en semanas.

—Claro.

Me pareció buena idea hasta que me di cuenta que Toya seguía hablando con Shaoran, su prima y su amigo al lado de la puerta de la cocina. Volví a ponerme nerviosa y miré suplicante a Tomoyo —ella era la única que sabía con quién me había acostado aquella noche. Mis amigas sólo sabían que me fui con un tío muy guapo, pero ignoraban su identidad— y me sonrió, asintiendo.

Entrelacé mi brazo con el de Tomoyo y empezamos a abrirnos paso entre los cuerpos medio borrachos que bailaban y saltaban como si no hubiera un mañana.

—¡Tommy! ¿Dónde vas?

Mi amiga se giró para ver a Lars, quien la había sujetado del brazo. Me fijé en que su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios crispados de rabia.

—Voy a acompañar a Sakura. Ahora vengo —le sonrió, se dio la vuelta y me arrastró por la multitud.

Yo le dirigí una última sonrisa de triunfo a Lars, quien me miró como si yo fuera la peor escoria del mundo.

Le apreté el brazo inconscientemente a mi amiga, quien me sonrió para tranquilizarme. Pasé por detrás de mi hermano hacia la cocina y, antes de entrar, mi mirada se cruzó con la de Shaoran y pude sentir como todo mi cuerpo era de mantequilla. Por suerte ese momento pasó y yo me resguardé en la cocina. Me apoyé sobre la nevera y suspiré.

—Esto va a ser duro.

—Oye, Sakura —miré a mi amiga—, ¿a ti te gusta el profesor Li?

La sangre subió por mi cuello hasta acoplarse en mis mejillas y hacerle la competencia al semáforo rojo. Empecé a negar con la cabeza, sintiendo un enorme cosquilleo en los labios. Oh, Dios, ¿cómo podía pensar eso Tomoyo? ¿Shaoran Li? ¿Gustarme? ¿A mí? Era... una completa locura. Quizá si tuviéramos la misma edad o en otra realidad remota hubiera esa diferencia de años, pero no fuéramos alumna y profesor, podría ser. Pero no estábamos en ningún universo paralelo y él era mi profesor.

Tomoyo estaba loca.

—¡No digas tonterías! —exclamé, dándole la espalda y abriendo el congelador—. Está bueno, pero eso es todo.

Ignoré el mal estar que me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Saqué dos bolsas de hielo y le pasé una a mi amiga para que me ayudara. Ella no me comentó nada al respeto y yo se lo agradecí porque si me paraba a pensarlo, lo único que sentía por Shaoran Li era atracción física. Al fin y al cabo, yo me había enamorado de Ryo y no eran las mismas reacciones que me provocaba en el cuerpo.

—¡Sakura! —Toya apareció ante mí y me agarró la bolsa de hielo y después se la cogió a Tomoyo—. ¿Yukito te ha hecho encargada del hielo?

—Sí.

—Trae. Ya lo llevo yo —asentí y lo seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre la multitud de gente que llenaba el ya no tan ancho comedor.

Dios santo. ¿A cuánta gente conocían mi hermano y Yukito?

—¡Hola, Sakura! ¿Cómo estás?

Sonreí.

—Mei Ling —intenté no mirar descaradamente el vestido amarillo chillón que deslumbraba incluso de lejos—. Muy bien, ¿y tú?

—Aquí estoy con mi amargado primo y su amigo, Eriol.

El chico que había visto de lejos se interpuso entre Mei Ling y yo y me cogió de las manos, sonriendo sin enseñar los dientes.

—Eriol Hiragizawa, encantado, bella flor de cerezo —sonreí nerviosamente y miré a mi amiga en busca de ayuda, pero ella se encontraba muy ocupada aguantándose la risa.

Eriol siguió la dirección de mi mirada para encontrarse a Tomoyo con las mejillas dulcemente sonrojadas por los segundos intensos de controlarse las carcajadas, acompañada de una tierna sonrisa. Sus ojos se encontraron con el chico que me había soltado las manos casi sin querer y por un momento tuve la sensación de que los que estábamos alrededor dejamos de existir para ellos.

Tomoyo lo miraba con los ojos medio entrecerrados, como si fuera la primera vez que abre los ojos y ve el mundo en color. Y Eriol, bueno, parecía estar comiéndose a mi amiga con la mirada.

Tragué saliva y di unos cuantos pasos atrás, escuchando dentro de mi mente la risa malvada que quería apoderarse de mi pecho y salir al exterior. ¡Ja! Lars no tenía nada que hacer con alguien tan guapo como ese chico. Sonreí de lado y decidí que yo sobraba bastante. Bueno, en realidad me di cuenta de que no hacía más que molestar al ver a Mei Ling perderse entre la multitud y a Shaoran decidir, enfrente de la mesa de las bebidas, qué beber.

Me alejé casi feliz. Me hubiese gustado saber qué iba a ocurrir, pero de haberme quedado, Tomoyo se hubiera acordado de que Lars estaba por ahí rondando y hubiera dejado a Eriol con dos palmos de nariz. Ya me contaría qué había ocurrido al día siguiente. Me encargaría personalmente que me lo explicara todo con pelos y señales.

Salí al balcón que estaba vacío para sentir la frescura de la noche y suspiré al notar el viento colarse entre las hebras de mi cabello.

Estuve bastante tiempo ahí fuera, observando la luna y dejándome abrazar por las pocas ráfagas de aire que se levantaban para tocar mi piel desnuda. Perdí la noción de los minutos y las horas hasta que escuché el sonido de la ventana abrirse y cerrarse de golpe y un suspiro, acompañado de un murmullo.

—Aquí estaré a salvo...

Me giré para ver a Shaoran Li, con los ojos cerrados y apoyado contra el cristal. Desde dentro no se veía qué o quién había en el balcón puesto que las cortinas estaban corridas y eso nos daba... privacidad. Escuché a mi corazón acelerarse rápidamente dentro del pecho.

—Profesor...

—Kinomoto —me miró sorprendido y por un momento pensé que se daría media vuelta y entraría de nuevo al piso. Sin embargo se acercó a mí y se apoyó en la barandilla, a mi lado.

—¿Aquí estarás a salvo?

Frunció el ceño.

—Sino me han seguido, sí —me miró—. Me he encontrado con una alumna de la otra clase de periodismo y me ha seguido hasta que me he podido escabullir y esconderme aquí.

Creo que era la primera vez que decía una frase tan larga sin ofenderme. Tragué saliva y disfruté de esa sensación de ¿libertad? No sabía bien qué era esa extraña corriente que corría libremente por mi cuerpo.

—¿Naoko?

—Una chica con gafas. Va borracha.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No tiene que coger el coche para volver a casa, así que...

—Me recuerdas a Eriol diciendo eso.

Le miré de reojo. Se le veía tan calmado, tan relajado, permitiendo que el viento jugara con su cabello y lo moviera a su antojo mientras algunos mechones rebeldes le acariciaban la frente. Tuve la necesidad imperiosa de levantar el brazo y apartarle el pelo que tentaba con metérsele dentro de los ojos. Oh, Dios, daría lo que fuera por hundir la mano entre su cabello.

Aparté ese extraño pensamiento y pregunté en un tartamudeo.

—¿Vive cerca?

—¿Quién?

—Tu amigo.

Entrecerró los ojos y me miró.

—¿Te interesa? —Genial. Ahora seguro que se pensaba que quería acostarme con él o algo. Me gustaría saber la imagen que tenía de mí.

—No... Lo digo por Tomoyo, se les veía a gusto —murmuré clavando la mirada en la piscina que había en el patio trasero del edificio. Ya le había dicho a Toya que en verano vendría a bañarme pues para algo su edificio tendría piscina.

Se encogió de hombros.

De repente un silencio incómodo nos rodeó y tuve ganas de ponerme a chillar, agarrarme de los pelos y no sé, salir corriendo y puede que tirarme a la piscina luego. Con ropa y todo.

Me mordí el labio y retuve un suspiro.

**POV Shaoran**

No podía creerlo. Estaba nervioso. Por tener a Sakura tan cerca, a centímetros de mi piel, por haber entablado una conversación con ella (extraña, pero una conversación al fin y al cabo) y porque era tan hermosa y sus ojos simplemente hacían que se me olvidara cualquier problema. Eran verdes, intensos, profundos, amables... ¿Por qué mierdas tenía que ser mi alumna? ¿Y por qué había tenido que acudir a esa estúpida fiesta? De haberme quedado en mi piso, estos pensamientos no me acecharían...

Al principio me había negado de ir a la fiesta porque yo no pintaba nada y mi prima y mi amigo menos aún, pero como eran más cabezotas que una mula, ahí estábamos, plantados en el umbral de la puerta, hablando con Toya Kinomoto.

Me estaba diciendo que no le importaba que hubiera traído a un amigo y como Eriol era un poco más abierto con la gente y de alguna forma a veces se le contagiaba la alegría que destilaba mi prima, pues se pusieron a hablar con mi vecino como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Yo aproveché ese momento en el que nadie me prestó atención para observar el ambiente. Algunos borrachos, chicas guapas, tíos en abundancia, unas alumnas de mi clase de periodismo... Fruncí el ceño y fui pasando por todas las caras; la de las coletas a los lados, la de las gafas, la del pelo hasta los hombros, la chica pálida que siempre iba con Kinomoto, Kinomoto... Mierda. Adiós a la falsa esperanza a la que me había agarrado.

Desvié la mirada rápidamente cuando descubrí que su amiga, la del pelo largo con novio, me observaba con cuidado y después le decía algo a Sakura.

Lo cierto es que, a pesar de haber rezado para que esa muchacha no estuviera, en el fondo sabía que iba a estar. Al fin y al cabo, se la veía muy unida a su hermano y se llevaba de maravilla con Yukito, así que, ¿por qué demonios no iba a asistir a la fiesta que daba Toya, pudiéndose quedar a dormir en su casa? Por mucho que meditara sobre el tema, nunca podía sacar nada en claro.

Estuve observando sus movimientos de reojo, sin que se diera cuenta, hasta que vino hacia mí..., pero en realidad se dirigía a la cocina, sin embargo mi cuerpo ya había reaccionado al ponerse nervioso por tenerla tan cerca de mí. Después Toya se ofreció a llevar él el hielo y yo ideé una vía de escape hacia las mesas de las bebidas. Desde allí tenía una vista perfecta para ver como Eriol se presentaba ante Sakura y decía cualquier tontería para conquistarla y acostarse con ella.

Tsk. Ni siquiera sabía por qué eso me molestaba. Cuando éramos más jóvenes, Eriol y yo siempre competíamos para ver quién conquistaba antes a cualquier chica que a los dos nos pareciera atractiva (fue un momento de descontrol en mi vida, cuando mi hijo pasaba más tiempo con su madre que conmigo y ésta no quería ni verme en pintura. Perdí los papeles y quería hacer daño a las chicas, como me lo habían hecho a mí). Incluso habían veces que uno de los dos se acostaba con una chica y luego el otro se la tiraba también y después comentábamos, criticábamos y adulábamos sus dotes por hacer mamadas o simplemente por su cuerpo escultural.

Pero luego Eriol se fue a Inglaterra durante un tiempo y yo me centré, sabiendo que ese hueco que había en mi pecho no se llenaría con mujeres, sino con estar con Souta.

Perdido en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta cuando una de mis alumnas se me había acercado, rodeado mi cintura con su brazo, acariciándome descaradamente el trasero. Me deshice de su agarre, percibiendo que estaba muy borracha y que al día siguiente, por suerte para ella, no se acordaría de este momento.

—Profe, vayamos al baño —se metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un pequeño paquete cuadrado—. Tengo condones.

Tragué saliva y me alejé unos cuantos pasos.

—Esto no está bien. Soy tu profesor y tu eres mi alumna y...

—Por eso —sonrió, acercándose a mí. A la par, yo iba retrocediendo—. Podemos jugar a las fantasías. Yo puedo ser la alumna traviesa y tu un profesor muy, muy, muy estricto.

Yo lo que más deseaba en ese momento era que se abriera un boquete bajo mis pies y me tragara. No importaba dónde ir a parar, seguro que cualquier lugar era mejor que estar frente a una alumna borracha que me pide sexo, insinuándose de una forma que a mi me resultaba un poco patética.

_Si fuera Sakura seguramente habría ido detrás de ella sin pensármelo..._

Sacudí la cabeza y, acechado por mis pensamientos y por la loca borracha, eché a correr, colándome entre la gente hasta que me topé con Mei Ling, quien me dijo que me escondiera en el balcón.

—Allí no te buscará y las cortinas están echadas, así que nadie te verá. Seguro que estarás a salvo.

Ella y su estúpida manía de juntarme con Sakura.

Pero esta vez no la iba a reñir.

Aunque tampoco le daría las gracias.

Sakura se movió a mi lado ligeramente incómoda y no me extrañaba. Le había contestado un poco mal al escuchar su pregunta sobre dónde vivía Eriol. Al menos no le había dicho que era una suelta queriendo acostarse con todos. En un primer momento, había sido lo que me pasó por la cabeza. Luego, por suerte, me mordí la lengua y no le falté al respeto. Quería creer que no era de esas chicas.

—Eriol no suele enamorarse, así que no te hagas muchas ilusiones de que acabe con tu amiga. —No sé por qué lo dije, quizá porque quería seguir hablando con ella o porque quería oír su dulce voz musical.

—Bueno, ella tiene novio —parecía triste cuando me lo dijo, pero entonces me miró y me sonrió, dejándome a su completa merced.

—Ya..., ¿y tú?

—¿Yo qué? —nos contemplábamos sin apartar los ojos del otro, hablando en susurros, como si alzar la voz nos obligara a volver a la realidad. El sonido de la fiesta se veía amortiguado por la ventana cerrada y la tranquilidad nos rodeaba. Esto no estaba bien..., pero en esos momentos me dio igual. Ya me arrepentiría mañana o pasado.

—Si tienes novio.

—No —contestó en un murmullo.

Diez centímetros me separaban de su rostro. Sería inclinarme, apoyar mis labios sobre los suyos y ya la habría besado. Parecía tan fácil y era tan difícil, ¿o al revés? Ni idea, estando cerca de ella mi cerebro perdía todas las cualidades para pensar con claridad. Aunque tampoco lo necesitaba, tan solo quería besarla y hacer el amor allí mismo.

La atracción que sentía por esa muchacha era tan grande que perdía razón de ser.

Vi a Sakura cerrar lentamente los ojos e inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás. Hasta ese momento no me di cuenta que me había ido acercando hasta su boca y que mis ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse también. Me relamí los labios y a nada de tocar los suyos, escuchamos un enorme golpe contra la ventana, la música detenerse de golpe y un coro que gritaba «pelea, pelea, pelea» como en el patio del colegio.

Nuestra burbuja de privacidad se rompió y nos separamos de golpe, ambos frunciendo el ceño, pero no pudimos pensar muy bien porque yo me dirigí a la ventana con Sakura pisándome los talones. La abrí para encontrarme al novio de la amiga de Kinomoto en el suelo con el labio sangrando y a Eriol con la ceja abierta.

—Oh Dios mío —escuché que murmuraba Sakura a mis espaldas.

La miré. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, las manos sobre su boca, observándolo todo horrorizada. Quise abrazarla y obligarla a ocultar su rostro en mi pecho para que no viera nada de eso, pero no podía. Debía mantenerme alejada de ella. Alumna y profesor estaba prohibido y yo no podía permitirme perder el trabajo por un simple calentón.

Era hora de concentrarse.

Entré al piso y sujeté a Eriol por la cintura justo cuando se lanzaba sobre el tipo aquel, que creí escuchar que se llamaba Lars, al mismo tiempo que Toya sujetaba a Lars puesto que también se había lanzado al ataque.

—¡Vuélvete a acercar a Tomoyo y te mato! —exclamó el tío aquel.

Le fruncí el ceño, forcejeando con Eriol, quien intentaba soltarse.

De reojo observé a Sakura acercarse a su amiga para preguntarle qué había pasado. No sé qué le dijo Tomoyo, pero ella alzó la vista para mirar a Eriol, aunque sus ojos se desviaron a los míos, provocando que se sonrojara al descubrir que la estaba mirando y volvió su mirada a Lars para fruncirle el ceño. Así que no le caía bien el novio de su amiga...

Por culpa de este despiste por mi parte al analizar las mejillas rojas de Sakura y pensar en lo guapa que estaba cuando se ponía nerviosa, Eriol consiguió zafarse de mi agarre, empujándome con el codo. Conseguí retenerlo por un brazo, tirándolo hacia atrás. Se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó sobre su trasero. Alzó la mirada rabioso, pero su expresión cambió a una de horror.

Gritó algo, creo que un «¡Shaoran, agáchate!», pero no me dio tiempo siquiera a girarme para ver qué ocurría cuando noté un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y después miles de cristales rompiéndose y cayendo por mi cuerpo.

Después, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**¡Já! Parece que ha ido bien la fiesta de Toya y Yukito, ¿no creéis? A mí me da que se les van a quitar las ganas de hacer más fiestas y, ante todo, invitar a diestro y siniestro como si nada. **

**Pobre Shaoran..., ¿nunca le han dicho que meterse en las peleas (ya sea de pareja, de lucha y de todo en general) siempre acaba mal el tercero en discordia? En este caso, él ha acabado mal, pero no os preocupéis que siempre después de un duro golpe, donde hay alguna que otra herida, como en este, alguien tiene que curar. **

**En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? A mí la verdad es que me hizo gracia escribirlo, pero lo que me importan son vuestras opiniones :)**

**Y ahora os tengo que dar una mala noticia (sí, más mala que el golpe que ha recibido Shaoran xD). Hoy he empezado a estudiar para unas oposiciones y como sabréis se tiene que estudiar mucho y ser muy empollona y eso me obliga a reducir las horas en el ordenador, móvil, libros... Bueno, ya sabéis, cuando una tiene obligaciones se le quita todo lo bueno... NO abandono la historia para nada, así que no os asustéis; sólo espero que me entendáis si por razones de la vida (como tener que estudiar) no llego a subir cada jueves como llevo haciendo hasta ahora. Lógicamente iré escribiendo y subiendo capítulos, y aunque intentaré tenerlo siempre listo para el jueves, lo dudo mucho porque tengo que ponerme las pilas, así que si me tardo unos días más no es porque quiera y esté haciendo el vago por ahí, sino por razones que me obligan a dejarlo aparcado sin mi consentimiento. No sé cuánto me tardaría en subir, pero espero que no pasen muchos días de cada jueves.**

**De verdad que me da mucha rabia tener que deciros esto, pero es para que lo sepáis por si el jueves que viene no actualizo pues así sabréis que haré lo posible por escribir el capítulo, pero que estoy ocupada siendo una empollona. **

**¡Espero que tengáis piedad de mí! Jajajaja.**

**Y sin nada más que añadir para no seguir molestando, espero de verdad que os haya gustado el capítulo y tengáis paciencia por si me tardo un poco más del plazo acordado. ¡Gracias!**

**¡Que tengáis buena semana!**

**¡Nos leemos pronto, aunque tenga que escribir un poco cada noche antes de acostarme!**

**LadyRubí**


	7. Prometiendo mentiras

**************************Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.**

* * *

**Las consecuencias del alcohol**

_Sakura se despertó aquella mañana en la cama de aquel guapo extraño con un gran dolor de cabeza y desnuda. Ese encuentro se hubiese quedado en un lío de una noche sino fuera porque al día siguiente se presentó ante toda su clase como el nuevo profesor._

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Prometiendo mentiras.**

**POV Sakura**

Todo fue muy raro.

O era yo la que lo veía todo como si de una película se tratase porque el casi beso con mi profesor aún rondaba por mi mente, obligando a mi imaginación a terminar esa acción y ver como ambos juntábamos nuestros labios. Oh, qué bonito final se crea siempre en la imaginación, ¿por qué la realidad siempre tiene que ser distinta? Y, sobre todo, ¿por qué la realidad nos tiene que golpear y explotar la burbuja en la que estaba metida, alejada de la fiesta, en aquel balcón, al lado de Shaoran? Podría pasarme la vida preguntándome muchas cosas sobre la cruel y maldita realidad que tanto me odia, pero esta vez tuve que dejar de lado esos pensamientos y centrarme en el presente.

El presente. Cruel y bendito presente.

Los minutos siguiente de haber entrado al apartamento de mi hermano y observar con sorpresa la pelea que se estaba desarrollando sin que nadie pudiera intervenir por temor a recibir un golpe. Busqué a Toya y Yukito, pero no los encontré por ningún lado.

Shaoran corrió hacia su amigo, el ligón, y yo me acerqué a Tomoyo que lo observaba todo con los ojos cristalinos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —murmuré.

—Estaba hablando con Eriol y de repente..., Lars se puso como loco, empezó a gritarle, discutieron y al final acabaron pegándose... No comprendo nada.

Pasé un brazo por sus hombros y la apreté contra mí, para que supiera que yo estaba ahí por si quería desmoronarse.

Miré a Shaoran, quien mantenía sujeto a su amigo mientras sus ojos recorrían cada partícula de mi rostro. Me puse completamente roja, desvié la mirada justo en el instante en que Lars, que había sido sujetado por mi hermano en algún momento en el que yo no me fijé, se soltó al mismo tiempo que Eriol. Pero mi profesor lanzó a su amigo hacia atrás y se interpuso en su camino, recibiendo el golpe que no iba dirigido a él.

La botella se estrelló en la cabeza de Shaoran, partiéndose en mil trocitos y el golpeado cayó al suelo, desmayado. El piso se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos. Escuchaba lejanamente mi corazón golpear contra mi pecho, como de pasada.

Tomoyo a mi lado seguía rígida, Lars estaba paralizado observando el cuerpo de Shaoran tirado en el suelo sin moverse, sin ayudarle, dándose cuenta que se había equivocado de víctima. Los invitados también parecían haberse paralizado porque nunca creyeron que esta pelea terminara hasta estos extremos, pero, por favor, ¡era lo que estaba pidiendo! Ahora que no se hicieras los dignos porque era lo que habían estado pidiendo desde un principio.

Entonces, sólo en ese momento, reaccioné.

Solté a Tomoyo y corrí hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de Shaoran. Gracias a mi acción, la gente empezó a moverse, gritar y salir corriendo sin molestarse a ayudar, ¿para qué? Quedarse era meterse en problemas. Si yo fuera ellos también me hubiera ido.

Le di la vuelta con cuidado al cuerpo de mi profesor, apoyé sus hombros en mis piernas y la sujeté la cabeza por la parte de la nuca con la mano, intentando ignorar el contacto de su suave y sedoso pelo contra mis dedos débiles. Con la mano libre que me quedaba fui quitándole los trocitos de cristal que tenían enganchados por el cabello y por la ropa.

Yukito se puso al otro lado, enfrente de mí, y empezó a inspeccionar a Shaoran. Ventajas de tener un enfermero en casa. Le dejé hacer, aunque en ningún momento me pidió que soltara su cuerpo y yo se lo agradecí porque me sentía incapaz de alejarme y sentarme en una esquinita sin moverse. Sólo dejaría allí su cuerpo desmayado si era exclusivamente para gritarle a ese estúpido de Lars.

Aunque por lo que pude ver, Mei Ling salió detrás de Lars cuando la gente empezó a reaccionar porque el muy cobarde había salido por patas. Podía escuchar la voz gritona de Mei Ling subir por las escaleras desde el portal. Eriol, en cambio, se aposentó a mi lado observando con precaución a su amigo. Él también estaba herido, pero seguramente le importaban bien poco esas heridas ya que Shaoran había recibido un golpe que iba destinado a él y ahora estaba inconsciente.

Estúpido Lars. Ahora me caía peor que antes, así que imaginaos...

—¿Está bien? —preguntó con voz tranquila Eriol, aunque de reojo vi sus manos temblar sobre sus rodillas.

—No tiene cristales clavados en la cabeza, pero sí una herida abierta que necesitará puntos. Tenemos que ir al hospital.

Instintivamente cogí de la mano a Shaoran. No sé por qué lo hice, tal vez un mecanismo de defensa para advertir que no iba a dejarlo solo o, qué sé yo, el revoltijo de emociones y sentimientos que tenía en mi interior era una mezcla que me volvía loca y casi prefería seguir ignorándolo. A veces ignorar los problemas funciona. Sobre todo si los problemas tienen a ver con los sentimientos y tu profesor por allí danzando.

—¿Entonces nos vamos?

—Sí, pero primero le pondré un trapo húmedo para detener la sangre.

Hasta que no lo dijo, no me di cuenta que la sangre que emanaba de su herida me estaba manchando la pierna y la mano que le sujetaba la nuca. Nunca me había gustado ver heridas, ni sangre, ni cosas macabras, ni terror... bueno, ya me entendéis, y en la vida real si me encontraba con algo así, huía, literalmente. Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, me quedé allí.

Ver a Shaoran inconsciente con una herida en la cabeza, ocultada por su pelo, era una imagen tan tierna, además de que él parecía estar pidiendo protección urgentemente; no podía dejarlo así. ¿Y qué que estuviera su amigo? ¿Y qué que Mei Ling subiría en cuestión de minuto para ayudar? ¿Y qué si yo no podía hacer gran cosa? ¿Y qué si Yukito me miraba raro y Toya se sorprendía de que no huyera de la sangre? ¿Y qué si Tomoyo ya sospechaba algo? Simplemente no podía dejarlo allí, a pesar de estar rodeado de gente que iba a ayudarlo.

Yukito vino con un trapo húmedo. Entre Eriol y Yukito lo cargaron caminando lentamente mientras a mí me habían indicado que apretara con fuerza el trapo contra su cabeza. Era un poco complicado hacerlo puesto que yo iba un paso por detrás y trataba de no caerme. Pero no fue mucho tiempo ya que pronto llegamos al coche de mi hermano.

—Tú siéntate delante, ya me encargo yo de apretarle con el paño —me ofrecí, metiéndome en los asientos traseros al lado de Shaoran.

Ninguno dijo nada y yo lo agradecí.

Le puse el cinturón como pude, después me lo puse yo y coloqué el paño contra su herida, la cual no paraba de sangrar.

Hasta que el coche no se puso en marcha y Eriol conectó la radio con una música suave para inundar ese silencio, no me di cuenta de que el corazón me latía a mil por hora y que las manos me temblaban demasiado. Le acaricié la mejilla a Shaoran con dedos frágiles y retuve un suspiro; era suave, tal como me la había imaginado. Seguramente se habría afeitado ese mismo día ya que no pinchaba para nada.

Dejé caer la mano sobre la suya de manera «casual» y me mordí el labio inferior.

Estuve observando las personas pasar a nuestro lado a velocidad de vértigo a través de la ventanilla hasta que un pequeño gruñido por parte de Shaoran me llamó la atención. Sus ojos ámbar, que estaban medio abiertos, me recorrieron el rostro con ternura y mi corazón, que estaba recuperando su ritmo normal de siempre, volvió a latir con prisas, rápido, provocándome un sonrojo.

Separó los labios y los movió, pero no pude escuchar lo que decía. Me di un pequeño impulso para acercar más mi oreja a su boca y volvió a susurrar:

—Sakura... —Me había llamado por mi nombre. Nada de Kinomoto. Sakura. Mi nombre. Pero ahí no acabó porque añadió—, un... ángel...

Giré bruscamente la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos justo cuando él los volvía a cerrar para sumirse en la inconsciencia. Tragué saliva. Un ángel. Pero no pude maravillarme mucho puesto que me di cuenta que su cara estaba a centímetros de la mía, que su nariz le quedaba nada para tocar la mía. Oh dios mío, ¿por qué era tan guapo? Seguro que estaba prohibido. Levantar pasiones en el sexo femenino no podía estar bien, no cuando él estaba con una herida en la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, inconsciente.

Antes de poder apartarme con dignidad, el coche dio un giro muy brusco y me vi precipitada hacia Shaoran. Para que no se moviera ni se golpeara con nada, lo sujeté un poco mejor por la cabeza —que es donde tenía una mano con el paño— y con la otra lo agarré del hombro para que no chocara contra la puerta. Tan ocupada estaba preocupada en que no se diera ningún golpe que no pude detenerme cuando me di cuenta que a lo único que estaba yo sujeta era su cuerpo.

Cerré los ojos, agarrándome a él con fuerza hasta que noté sus labios inmóviles bajo los míos. Separé los párpados. ¡Oh Dios mío! Me aparté de él de golpe, sintiendo un hormigueo recorriéndome los labios. Me los lamí lentamente y miré a Shaoran. Era patético; nos habíamos besado por culpa de un giro brusco del coche y sólo yo lo había disfrutado. Aunque tampoco se podía considerar un beso porque él estaba inconsciente y fue un contacto que duró largos segundos, pero en ese tiempo nuestros labios ni se movieron.

Suspiré en silencio.

Si Lars no se hubiera peleado con Eriol, sí nos habríamos besado.

Estúpido karma y sus ganas fastidiarme.

Estaba completamente segura que en los próximos días mis sueños serían protagonizados por Shaoran Li y, en su gran mayoría, el contenido de éstos tendrá un alto porcentaje de sexo.

Oh bendito sueño que siempre te deja un sabor amargo al despertarte.

**POV Shaoran**

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba tumbado en una cama blanca rodeado de paredes blancas y por un momento pensé que estaba en mi casa. Luego olfateé ese olor tan peculiar que tienen los hospitales y el corazón se me aceleró dentro del pecho con tanta rapidez que pensé que moriría o algo.

Me incorporé de golpe. Tenía mis ropas puestas, aunque la camiseta estaba manchada de sangre y me dolía la cabeza. Cerré los ojos y me apreté el puente de la nariz. ¡Eriol! ¡Maldito sea! Ese botellazo iba para él y por culpa de tratar de calmar los ánimos me hirieron a mí. Qué bien... Por eso no tengo muchos amigos porque los pocos que tengo ya me meten en cada fregado que no necesito más la verdad.

Dejé escapar un bufido y saqué las piernas por el borde de la cama, dejándolas colgando. Si mis cálculos no fallaban —y casi nunca lo hacían— me habrían puesto puntos. ¡Og! ¡Cómo odiaba los hospitales! Son solitarios, llenos de tristeza y para los internos, aburridos. ¿Qué se puede hacer en un hospital sin molestar? Nada. Excepto ver la tele que, encima, es de pago.

—¿Ya te has despertado? —Di un respingo al escuchar la voz de Sakura a mis espaldas.

Giré la cabeza para verla parada en el umbral de la puerta con un vaso de cartón en las manos. ¿Café? Seguramente.

—Hummm..., ¿quieres?

—No me gusta el café.

Ella sonrió y se acercó lentamente a mí.

—Estás de suerte. A mí tampoco me gusta; es chocolate caliente.

Me sorprendí, pero no lo dejé demostrar.

—¿Quieres? —repitió, entregándome el vaso.

—¿Y tú?

—Este es el cuarto que me voy a tomar. Creo que mi acné lo agradecerá sino lo bebo.

Lo cogí con cuidado. No quemaba. Hasta que no le di el primer sorbo no me di cuenta de que tenía la boca completamente seca. ¿Cuánto tiempo haría que estaba inconciente? ¿Sakura había estado todo el rato conmigo? ¿Por qué?

La miré. Tenía el pelo despeinado, una chaqueta que le iba tres kilómetros grandes, probablemente de un chico, los ojos rojos y aspecto cansado, como quien ha sobrepasado su límite de estar despierto. Bostezó tapándose la boca con la mano y luego se restregó la cara para quitarse el sueño que se dibujaba por su rostro. Incluso con esas pintas, era guapa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? —pregunté, alejando esos pensamientos.

Hizo ademán de mirarse la muñeca, pero luego se detuvo y sacó su móvil.

—Tres horas y media o así —dijo no muy segura de su respuesta—. Son las siete de la mañana.

—Vaya —asintió—. ¿Y quién es quien me ha pegado?

—Lars —murmuró—, el novio de Tomoyo.

—¿Por qué se estaba pegando con Eriol?

—Según he logrado entender, Lars creía que Tomoyo estaba ligando con Eriol y viceversa, y se puso como loco. Muy celoso, vamos. Y fue él quien empezó la pelea...

—Y la terminó conmigo —le sonreí de medio lado y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

Su mirada era dulce, cariñosa, amable... ¿Por qué me había ido a topar con alguien como ella? ¿Alguien tan buena?

—Y luego salió corriendo. Tomoyo no ha conseguido contactar con él aún.

Al parecer, que su amiga terminara con ese chico no le preocupaba en absoluto.

—¿Te cae mal?

—¿Tomoyo? —preguntó sorprendida.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Era buena, pero en ocasiones era realmente tonta.

—Su novio.

—Ah..., sí. No es sólo celoso con los chicos que se acercan a Tomoyo, sino también conmigo. Nos hemos ido separando progresivamente desde que está con él. —Se encogió de hombros—. Una relación así está condenada al fracaso..., ¿no?

Esta vez fui yo quien se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Hay muchos tipos de relaciones —me miró interrogante con sus enormes ojos verdes, tan brillantes como el sol—. Están las destructivas, las imposibles, las platónicas, las verdaderas, las falsas... De todo hay.

—Dicen que nada es imposible —murmuró con la boca pequeña.

—Quién sabe...

No pude evitar que mi mirada se filtrara por el interior de la chaqueta entreabierta, que dejaba ver una camiseta desacomodada, provocando que se le viera el sujetador negro. Tragué saliva y clavé los ojos en la ventana, diciendo mentalmente los países que me venían a la cabeza, alejándome del cuerpo de mi alumna, de mi perdición.

Tuve ganas de agarrarla, tumbarla en la cama conmigo encima y resolver de una vez por toda esa tentación sexual que me obligaba a volver a ella, a mirarla como nunca había mirado a una alumna, a sentir algo por una niña de diecinueve años que era hermosa en muchos sentidos... Dio mío. Sakura me llevaría a la ruina con su pequeño cuerpo y su inocencia tan grande como desesperante.

—¡Oh! —Ella se puso en pie de un salto y me sonrió con disculpa—. Voy a avisarles a los demás que estás despierto. Me había olvidado por completo. Ahora vengo.

Se acercó a mí para comprobar si tenía el vaso vacío y sonrió, cogiéndolo, acariciando a su vez mis frías manos. Las suyas eran tibias, suaves, hermosas. Sujetó el vaso pero antes de que se alejara, apoyé una de mis manos sobre la suya que rodeaba el vaso y pude sentir como todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante ese simple acto.

Noté como Sakura contenía la respiración y se ponía rígida ante ese contacto. Ignoraba si le gustaba o no, pero en esos momentos me daba igual. Yo estaba siendo egoísta y disfrutando de su piel. De esa piel que hacía muchas noches había disfrutado pero que ya el poco recuerdo que se mantenía vivo se alejaba rápidamente como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Alcé la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos verdes, prendados de mi rostro. Sus labios entreabiertos, su cuerpo completamente inmóvil. Sakura cerró un poco sus orbes e inconscientemente se acercó a mí. Yo a su vez hice lo mismo. Íbamos a acabar lo que aún no habíamos comenzado en el balcón de la casa de su hermano. De más está decir que aquí teníamos una cama por si la cosa iba a más.

_Es tu alumna. Un escándalo. Una mancha en tu currículum. Es una niña. No puedes tirártela y luego dejarla y seguir con tu trabajo porque seguirás viéndola cada día y quizá ella te amenaza..._

Abrí los ojos justo cuando nuestros labios estaban a punto de encontrarse. Me hice hacia atrás y giré la cabeza, clavando la mirada en la almohada. El corazón me latía muy rápido, amenazándome con salir disparado.

—Deberías ir avisar a los demás.

Ella parpadeó muy confusa y se separó de mí de un salto. Luego salió corriendo de la habitación sin decirme nada.

Maldita sea.

Esto iba de mal en peor.

Estúpida Sakura.

**POV Sakura**

Después de decirle a Eriol, Mei Ling, Yukito y mi hermano que Shaoran había despertado, me excusé para ir al lavabo. Caminé a paso rápido mordiéndome con fuerza el labio superior. Entré en el primer cubículo libre que vi y me cerré con pestillo. Me apoyé en la puerta con la mirada clavada en las baldosas sucias de encima del váter.

Suspiré y me restregué la cara con las manos. Se había tirado hacia atrás para no besarme, ¿y qué? Me había dejado con las ganas de poder probar sus labios, ¿y qué? No estaba bien tener estos pensamientos, ¿y qué? Pero él estaba en todo su derecho de no querer besarme ni llegar a nada, al fin y al cabo, era mi profesor y, bueno, el adulto en este asunto.

Me giré y vi la inscripción que alguien había puesto en la puerta:

"Mai y Kai siempre juntos". Con un enorme corazón al final.

—Que esto es un hospital, no un colegio —gruñí saliendo del cubículo del lavabo.

Cuando salí al pasillo me encontré a Toya y Yukito esperándome.

—¿Nos vamos? —me dijo mi hermano echando a andar.

—Ya nos hemos asegurado que está bien. Deben quedarse con él su amigo y su prima —me explicó Yukito sin necesidad de preguntar.

Asentí, me acomodé mejor la chaqueta de Toya y les seguí pasillo abajo.

Me alegré de que no me dijeran que me despidiera de Shaoran. Ignoraba cómo actuar delante de él.

Supuse que debía actuar como alumna-profesor.

Ni recordaba cuántas veces me había repetido eso

* * *

_**LasConsecuenciasDelAlcohol**_

* * *

Todo esto era muy raro.

La extraña relación que mantenía con Shaoran no podía llamarse profesor-alumna ni estrictamente profesional.

Aunque no quisiera pensar en ello mi mente no dejaba de darle vueltas. Me había cogido de la mano y él también se me había acercado para besarme, sin embargo al final había decidido apartarse porque, suponía, que era lo mejor.

Y ni siquiera podía comentarlo con Tomoyo, entre otras cosas porque llevaba discutiendo con Lars desde las doce de la mañana y, bueno, a las ocho de la tarde estaba agotada y su madre me había dicho que estaba durmiendo en su cuarto. Que no se encontraba bien. Y mañana me quedaría un largo día escuchando a mi mejor amiga sobre sus problemas con Lars y preguntándose qué hacer con esa relación que, en mi opinión, no iba a ningún lado. Un chico así de celoso y posesivo que quería incluso apartar a las amigas de Tomoyo de su lado no era bueno.

Lars era mala gente.

Y esperaba que Tomoyo se diera cuenta.

Justo cuando estaba por apagar la luz y meterme en la cama, deseando que la noche fuera eterna y al día siguiente no tuviera que ver al profesor Li, sonó el teléfono. Al descolgarlo, escuché la voz susurrada de Yukito.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunté, bajando yo también la voz.

No sé por qué tenemos la estúpida manía de bajar el volumen de nuestra voz cuando con la otra persona que estamos hablando tiene que hablar en voz baja. Creo que nunca lo entenderé, como tampoco entenderé por qué yo también lo hago.

—Sakura, no he podido evitar ver algo raro y..., bueno, quiero asegurarme de que es todo obra de mi imaginación.

El corazón se me detuvo.

Yukito era observador pero no tanto. No podía haber adivinado nada de nada. Imposible. Traté de relajarme y decir con voz calmada:

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Hay algo entre tú y Shaoran?

Vale, pues sí que se había dado cuenta. Me hubiese echado a reír de no haber sido de las lágrimas que se amontonaron en los ojos. Oh, dios, no iba a poder mentir, estaba demasiado inquieta, nerviosa y de todo. Clavé la mirada en mi mano que no paraba de temblar. No. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba cual hoja expuesta al viento furioso. Ojalá yo fuera una hoja y me llevara volando a un lugar del que nunca se puede volver.

_Sakura, vuelve, tienes que mentir._ Me recriminó una voz en mi mente que me hizo pestañear y respirar con parsimonia.

—N-No, ¿qué quieres que haya? —reí nerviosamente y tuve ganas de darme de cabezazos contra la pared.

¿Tartamudeo? ¿Risa nerviosa? ¡Hombre, por favor! Hasta la persona más despistada se daría cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Incluso yo me daría cuenta de no ser la protagonista de toda esta mierda.

—Estás mintiendo.

—No.

—Sakura, que nos conocemos.

Tragué saliva.

—Es mi profesor —una verdad a medias—, y bueno, tengo que tratarle bien para que no me coja manía y más habiendo sido agredido en la fiesta de mi hermano, ¿no? —volví a reír, esta vez más tranquila.

Suspiré en silencio, orgullosa de haberme salido por la tangente sin ser descubierta. Era una verdad a medias y bastante creíble. Yo me la hubiera creído a pies juntillas sin dudarlo ni un minuto. Lástima que Yukito no se diera por vencido tan fácil como yo. Algo se olía y estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo...

—Pero hay algo más, ¿verdad?

—¿Algo más? —repetí, haciéndome la sorprendida.

—Sí. Demasiado preocupada, demasiado...

—Demasiado, ¿qué? Yukito no sé qué me intentas decir..., yo creo que es normal ser un poco tímida con tu profesor de universidad, ¿no?

—Sí, pero tampoco te hablas con los profesores al encontrártelos en una fiesta..., y tú sí...

—Soy amable.

—Sakura.

—¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad!

—Te conozco desde que eras una niña de ocho años. Y tienes suerte de haberme fijado yo y no tu hermano. Está demasiado estresado con el trabajo, así que considérate afortunada.

—Yukito...

—Cuéntamelo. ¿Qué pasa?

Tragué saliva, fijé la mirada en los peluches de mi habitación y me dejé caer sobre la cama. Mis párpados se cerraron lentamente y suspiré. Necesitaba soltarlo. Necesitaba que alguien lo supiera que no fuera Tomoyo, quien por su parte estaba demasiado ocupada con su amor o su ex amor o yo qué sé. Necesitaba que alguien me sonriera y me dijera que no pasaba nada, que yo no iba a sentir nada raro por ese profesor ni que el instinto de besarlo me acogiera a cada momento que le viera.

—El día que salí de fiesta hace unas cuantas semanas —empecé—, me lo encontré en la discoteca, no sabía que sería mi profesor. De hecho, parecía más joven, no alguien con la edad suficiente como para ejercer de profesor... —tragué saliva—. Yo había bebido, él también, nos besamos en la discoteca y..., creo que te imaginas el resto.

—Acabaste en su casa y no precisamente para ver la televisión, ¿no?

—Así es —murmuré—. Pensé que no iba a volver a verle nunca, que fue un lío de la noche como todo el mundo ha tenido alguna vez, pero el lunes se presentó ante mi nueva clase como el profesor y todo fue a peor. Luego me enteré de que era vuestro vecino y supe que el mundo y la vida y el karma y la suerte definitivamente me odiaban. Y yo..., estoy nerviosa, estresada y tengo ganas de llorar y creo que es lo que voy a hacer o no porque ya he llorado bastante..., y encima tú te has dado cuenta, lo que siginifica que Toya puede darse cuenta en cualquier momento y entonces me mataría y luego mataría a Shaoran y... ¿Se lo vas a contar? ¡Oh, Dios, claro que se lo contarás! Es tu deber, decirle lo que hace su hermanita peq...

—¡Sakura, Sakura! —me interrumpió—. No le diré nada. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Seguro?

—Sí. Pero me tienes que prometer una cosa.

—¿El qué? ¡Lo que sea!

En ese momento la frase "lo que sea" no la había pensado lo suficiente hasta que escuché lo que deseaba que prometiera.

—Que no tendrás nada con él. Sé cómo acaban estas cosas.

—¿Eh?

—Quiero que vuestra relación sea alumna-profesor, nada de intimar, ¿de acuerdo?

Bueno, era lo que yo quería, ¿no?

—¿Sakura?

Tragué saliva.

—De acuerdo, claro, no quiero tener nada con Shaoran Li. Sólo deseo olvidar lo que pasó. No tendré nada con él, de verdad. No lo tenía en mente —y la mentira me picó en la lengua, pero supe aguantarme.

Era lo que yo quería, pero no deseaba en absoluto cumplir esa promesa.

No lo deseaba, pero lo haría, ¿verdad?

* * *

**¡Lo siento, de verdad! ¡Lamento haber tardado tanto y que el capítulo no sea largo comparado con los demás, pero es todo lo que tengo! Aparte de los estudios, la inspiración me falta desde hace ya un tiempo, pero de verdad que siento mucho haber tardado tanto. No sé si la espera habrá valido la pena, pero algo es algo al menos, ¿no?**

**Intentaré subir un nuevo capítulo en dos semanas (este lunes me voy a la playa y estoy allí un poco más de una semana, pero probablemente pueda escribir a través del portatil, pero no tengo internet) y espero que sea largo y que os guste.**

**En fin, si seguís queriendo saber qué ocurrirá y si aún la seguís, hacérmelo saber. Espero que no me odiéis demasiado por haber tardado tanto, la verdad.**

**¡Cuídense!**

**LadyRubí.**


End file.
